God of Fairies
by JPClawXVoid
Summary: After Naruto defeats Pain he walks back to Konoha while on the way back he gets taken to Earthland by the Anima where he meets a strange Blonde that trains him to become the God of Fairy Tail. M for violence, Profanity, and sexual content you have been warned. NarutoXHarem. By JPClaw
1. Chapter 1

**I have corrected a lot of my mistakes I made the first time writing this chapter. I would just like to say sorry about this chapter's grammar before, but I attempted to fix a lot of it. PEACE OUT! **

I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Forest near Konoha

Naruto Uzumaki slowly makes his trip back home from confronting Pain well I guess you could say Nagato of the Akatsuki after having their little talk Pain/Nagato had decided to bring everyone in the village he had killed back to life, but with the price of his own life.

"Man this really sucks I feel like shit and the village is not getting closer at the rate I`m walking." he sighed as he walk along his path it really did suck when you were low on chakra.

As he was walking couldn't help, but feel that something was going to happen and soon. Just as that thought popped into his head he looks in the sky to see large vortex in the sky right above him. When he starts to feel a pull he can tell if he didn't get out of there soon he was so fucked. As he was trying to get away from the vortex, the pull just kept getting stronger and stronger till he was just sucked straight into it.

Some Mountain in Earthland X775

The blonde slowly opens his eyes to see that he was no longer in the forest near Konoha instead on some random mountain in someplace he had never seen before.

"What the fuck was that?" He groaned out as he stood up to come face to face with someone who had a questioning look on his face.

The man had bright blond hair just like his just a bit longer to his shoulders while having yellow eyes as well he was wearing a blue kimono with yellow lightning bolts on it while sporting a long katana on his back. The man was about 6 feet tall while he seemed to be trying to get the blondes attention.

"Oh sorry. You say something?" Naruto asks as he turns his attention back to the speaking man.

"Yeah I was wonder how did you get here. No human should be able to get to the top of this mountain." He said as he sat down gesturing for Naruto to do as well.

"What do you mean by human, you talk as if you're not human?" Naruto asked generally confused as to why the man spoke that way.

The man chuckled "Yes that is exactly what I am saying to you. I am the God known as Rai the God of lighting." Rai Proclaimed quite loudly, but was ruined by Naruto looking at him with a deadpanned expression.

"Riiiight yeah okay." He replied '_I swear why do I always have to meet the crazy people everywhere I good I think Kami hates me sometimes.' _He thought to himself as Rai grow a tick mark on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I`M LIEING TO YOU BECAUSE GODS CAN`T LIE YOU LITTLE BRAT." Rai yelled as he was attempting to calm himself down so he didn't kill the little punk that had the nerve to tell him he was lying.

"Okay, Okay calm down it`s just hard to believe that you are a god. The last person that proclaimed he was god I kicked his ass and sent him packing." Naruto said tying calm the guy down that had lighting sparkling around him with his eyes glowing bright yellow.

Rai finally calmed down with a sigh as the lightning went away."Okay back to the main reason of this conversation how did you get up this mountain. This is my home it shouldn't be possible for humans to get up here and yet here you are just sitting in my home with a stupid look on your face." He asked as Naruto looked mildly offended by that remark.

"Well I don't really know I was walking back from fighting Pain/Nagato to return to Konoha when this large vortex appeared in the sky out nowhere and I got sucked up in to it and now here I am." The younger blonde said while Rai narrowed his eyes at that.

'_hmm so the kid got sucked up by Anima so that means he's from another world well looks like he is stuck here from now on because he does have magic I can feel it running off him like a fountain even if it feels a little different from normal. So he is most likely not from edolas. The damn thing rarely ever goes to another dimension besides this one and never goes back a second time I don't know how to break it to the kid this sucks.' _Rai pondered in thought with frown on his face

"Hey man did I say something wrong or something?" Naruto ask as he saw the frown on the older man's face.

"Oh sorry. Listen I don't know how to tell you this so I just come right out and say it. You are in a different dimension and there is no possible way for you to get back so all I can really say is that I'm sorry you can't go home it's just not possible." Rai said as he looked at Naruto`s reaction he was shocked however to see the kid a little depressed with a small sad smile on his lips.

The two sat there in silence for a good two minutes as Naruto thought about what he heard he couldn't go home, but for some reason he didn't feel the need to go home. It's not like he was wanted there anyway and sure he had friends and goals that he wanted to go back and protect, but here he could start over a new life without being hated from the very beginning. With Rai he was trying to think of a way to help the boy out some way anything till an idea popped up.

"Hey I have an idea why don't I train you to learn my God-Slayer magic for the next ten years here and teach you about this place at the same time. When you leave I promise you will be able to easily stand up to a wizard saint by the time we are done and the best part is when the ten years are up you will only age two years because every year is five years on my mountain." Rai Exclaimed '_The only reason I can`t train him longer is because those damn dragons. God I hate those over grown serpents!' _he screamed in thought as Naruto widened his eyes at the man's offer, but was a bit confused.

"Um Rai-san what are you talking about magic and wizard saint don't you mean chakra and Kage level ninja?" Naruto asked completely and utterly confused while Rai chuckled at that.

"Oh yeah" Rai said as he looked at the sky it was still morning." Ok well I guess today I will tell you all about this place and what mages and magic is. So don't interrupt me till I`m finished." Rai stated as he began to tell Naruto as much as he could about Earthland.

8 hours later same place

"And that is about it on Earthland." Rai stated as he stared at the other blonde he was surprised to see a look of understanding on his face Rai figured he would have to answer like 3 hours of questions.

"Rai-san I would like to accept your offer for training and trust me when I say this I will not let you down. Believe it!" Naruto yell as Rai chuckled at Naruto`s verbal tick.

"Oh and one more thing Blondie promise me that whatever I teach you. You will use it only to protect what is precious to you got it." Rai questioned as Naruto gave the nice guy pose with a thumbs up.

"I Promise Rai-Sensei!" Naruto yelled as Rai nodded his head in acceptance.

"Good now let's go in for the night we start training first thing in the morning and I can feel you are already powerful as it is I would like to spare against you in the morning to see what you already can do don't disappoint." Rai waved for Naruto to follow him into the house for dinner and to go to sleep.

After dinner was done Rai told Naruto he could sleep in the spare bedroom so this is where we find our little blonde hero now laying in thinking of all the stuff that happened today over in his head.

'_Well that's it I guess I start my new life in this new world where people use magic instead of chakra and they have mages instead of ninja. Well it is better than having to be in a village full of people that hate you. At least now I can drop the dumb idiot acted I made when I was younger for people to not see me sad all the time.'_ Naruto thought as he sighed and closed his eyes to let sleep take him.

Naruto`s mindscape

"What the hell! Why am I in here again?" He asked himself as he walked toward the cage where the Kyuubi was at." Hey you damn fox where the fuck are you get out here right now!" Naruto demanded the strange thing was is that he did not get any reply so he yelled again and still no answer.

That was when he heard a faint sound of crying coming from inside the cage so beginning the curious person he was he walked into the cage and started to go deeper into it. That's when he saw a girl about his age she red hair that reached the middle of her back she had long slender legs and was wearing a crimson red kimono. From where he was standing he could see she had D-cup breast he had to look away while blushing. The most noticeable feature that made his eyes widen were the nine crimson fox tails that were coming out of her tail bone that`s when it hit him like a ton of bricks on who this person was.

"Y-You're the Kyuubi aren't you." He stuttered out.

**And Done! Most of my mistakes have been fixed happy…PEACE!**

_eTTTTTnxjsocn c s_


	2. Chapter 2

I would like everyone to know that is my first fanfic ever so don't be too hard on me if I mess up just correct me that's all I ask and thank you so keep reviewing and giving your opinion on how the story is going. I would like to tell everyone that I will most likely update once a week and some weeks twice if I have the time. I know my last chapter wasn't very long but I do plan to have at least 2000 words a chapter from now on. Oh and thank you for reminding me to correct the title. Also I`ll see what I can do about Cana being added but with the way I`m planning this story at the moment I really can`t make any promises. Okay enough of my rambling let's get back to the story shall we. PEACE OUT!

I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Naruto`s Mindscape

"Y-You're the Kyuubi aren't you?" he stuttered out as Kyuubi spun around from hearing him speak. _'What the fuck is going on I swear every time I think I have something hardwired into my some stupid shit like this happens. Why the hell is Kyuubi a girl or wait this could be a trick to let him out and then kill me after. Gahh I don't know anymore think Naruto think man I don't remember ever having to work this hard just to think…Did I just insult myself why does this always happen to me!'_ He yelled in thought as he cried anime tears all the while Kyuubi sweat drop at the scene in front of her as she saw the change in emotions on his face it went from scared to confused then to depressed all in a matter of seconds. Sometimes she really worried about her containers sanity.

"Umm…are you ok?" she questioned worried and confused as to why he was acting that way. Coming back to reality he looked at her then everything that was happening came rushing back and he backed away a bit scared.

"Y-Y-Yeah I`m p-perfectly fine why do you a-ask?" He said while stuttering failing completely at having a brave face.

"Umm if you're worried about me hurting then you are completely fine just hear me out please." She pleaded while he relaxed a little bit but not completely while he didn't take his eyes off of Kyuubi`s form trying really hard not to blush. Of course with all his amazing luck Kyuubi notice the small blush on his face and smirked.

"Oh do you like what you see?" she purred out teasingly effectually making him go tomato red from all the blood rushing to his cheeks causing him to look away after a few moments he growled lowly making her lose the calm visage and go back to depressed.

"Listen I`m sorry I never wanted all of this to happen I never intended to attack your village. I never wanted to be so mean to you when we first met I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for making your life so miserable but I needed you strong and for that I needed you to think you couldn't rely on my chakra so I pushed you away for you to think it was evil I couldn't let you get power hungry off of it. With the way I did it you would think you needed to be stronger so you never needed to use that evil energy. The only reason I showing you my true self is because we are safe from that world now and we can both start over here in this world. I`m so sorry please forgive me I never wanted any of this to happen it all just panned out that way. All I`m asking for is for you to at least give me a second chance and prove to you I`m not just some evil mindless fox." She pleaded with him which for the blonde just had his eyes widened in shock during her plea.

"So you did all that just because you didn't want me to rely on you when I got in trouble so you pushed me away to make sure of that. Am I missing anything here?" He questioned as his eyes softened towards the end of it while she nodded her head from his statement.

"Trust me Naruto-kun I never wanted to push you away every time you came to demand for my chakra I wanted to tell you the reasons why it was so bad to use but I had to keep up my evil mask so I let you take some while I said something stupid like 'yes take it let it control you'. Trust me when I say this my chakra is extremely addicting and once you start using it it's hard to stop." She stated while Naruto raised an eyebrow at the –kun statement then an evil smirk made its way upon his face. Which made Kyuubi narrow her eyes at him?

"So Kyuu-chan are we moving that fast that you already added –kun behind my name?" The blonde asked in a husky voice that Kyuubi blush as she look down at the ground trying to hide her blush while she shuffled in place a bit until Naruto burst out laughing at her reaction. Kyuubi looked up and glared at him before she pouted which made her look really cute to Naruto.

"Mou that was mean Naruto-kun." She pouted as he laughed even harder at her.

"Okay sorry I just couldn't pass that up. So what are we going to do now because I decided everyone deserves a second chance so I`m giving it to you." He stated as she beamed with happiness.

"Wellll" she started as Naruto leaned in waiting for her to continue but didn't expect what came next. "I really don't know that is a really good question Naruto-kun." She stated effectually making him face fault while she giggled at his reaction making him glare at her.

You did that on purpose didn't you?" He questioned with his glare still in place while she nods he head at the question. _'Great why do all the women in my life like to make me look like an idiot. Also I can barely tell who the real me is anymore I feel like my mask and regular personality mixed since using my mask so much that I made back in Konoha. I don`t know I'll think about that later when I have the time.'_ He thought with a sigh while turning his attention back to the Kyuubi who looked a little worried for some reason.

"Umm…Naruto there`s something extremely important I have to tell you about the seal that will affect us in the future." She stated while looking down Naruto narrowed his eyes at this what could have happened to the seal it was just fixed by his tou-san.

"What do you mean Kyuubi Tou-san just fixed the seal how could something be wrong with it already?" He asked as he stared at he carefully to make sure this wasn't a trick.

"Well you see when we were sucked up into that Anima thing that guy was talking about it kind of changed the seal in some ways for example I can now speck with you when you are not actually in the seal with me. Also the main thing that changed was that in eight years time the seal will be finished taking my chakra." She stated causally as Naruto gasped how could she be talking so casually about losing her chakra that`s your life force she would die after that happens.

"What about you wouldn't you die from having no chakra left?" he questioned quickly avoiding her gaze he didn't want her to know he was worried about her.

"What are you talking about I said it would finish taking my chakra in eight years. Meaning whatever happened to the seal while in that vortex thing changed it to a timer type seal and when it`s up I get out and am free to do what I want but I will most likely only have about three tails worth of chakra left while you will have the other six." Kyuubi explained while Naruto`s eyes were widened in shock the Kyuubi would be able to get out that was either really good or really bad depending on these next eight years with her. For some reason though he was kind of relived that she was able to be free again and live her life again.

"Oh and one more thing Naruto-kun I don't know why but our chakra for some reason is changing rapidly into whatever type of energy they have here…what was it called again majic mugic no that's not it umm…magic that`s it I think." She said while the blonde sweat drop the Kyuubi no Yoko couldn't remember something we hear about thirty times today.

"Wow never thought I`d see the great Kyuubi no Yoko forget something we heard so much of in one day you must be getting old." He stated in an amused voice while Kyuubi had a tick mark growing on her head at the old comment.

"Well sorry Mr. Can`t sleep without Teddy." Kyuubi stated with a smirk when she saw his face turn from one of amused to one of confusion then to realization and last to horror.

"Y-You s-saw t-that?" he asked while Kyuubi nodded her head while rolling on the floor from his reaction. He just huffed and turned away. After a few minutes she calmed dawn ad turn a little serious.

"So what are you going to do now that you know that I will be free when the eight years are up." She questioned but was no expecting the answer she got.

"Nothin." He stated causally like it was the easiest thing in the world. She slipped up a little because of how it was said then had a questioning look on her face.

"Why?" She questioned and all he did was shrug his shoulders.

"I`d want my first friend in this world to be able to come out and talk to me instead of having to come to this dump." He said as he looked around. "Oh yeah and how do you change this place up a bit do it does not look so gross?" He asked while looking back at her to see tears in her eyes which made him panic until she got up and sit in his lap to hug him tight which made him blush.

"Thank you so much you don`t know how much those words mean to." She states as she snuggles into his chest making him blush more but ultimately decided to hug her back. It felt weird he was rarely hugged before so it was comforting to say the least but with these damn hormones screaming at him made it feel a bit awkward after a few more moments they broke apart.

"Thank you I really needed that also I think you should go and go back to sleep for tomorrow…oh and for you question earlier this is your mindscape so it should change to your will." She answered while he nodded and closed his eyes. While his eyes were closed the area they were in began to get brighter and brighter till grass started to grow into a field with a large lake with a waterfall on the far right and behind them was a small house for about three people to live in. That`s when he opened his eyes to look around and smiled.

"Now that`s more like it see you later Kyuu-chan!" Naruto yelled with a wave as he disappeared from view completely missing Kyuubi`s large admiring smile on her lips.

"This will be better than I expected see you later Naruto-kun talk to you in the morning when you wake up." She whispered softly as she went into her new house that Naruto had made for her.

And done next chapter will have a fighting scene so it will take a little while to complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews on the story and that I will see what I can do for the requests that were made in the reviews. Also I will have a poll on my account on whether or not to add Kagura to Naruto`s harem or not I will be changing the story a bit later on so you don't have to worry about if it will mess with the story or not just yes or no easy as that. Well that's all I had to say let's get back to the story. PEACE OUT! **

I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Next Morning Earthland X775

Our favorite blonde slowly opens his eyes and for some reason he can`t keep a smile off his face. He already had a new sensei and a new friend in one day he couldn't help, but feel that he accomplished something in only a day in this world that took almost his whole life in the Elemental Nations to do. Deciding to push those thoughts away for now he gets out of bed to start his day with his new sensei and friend.

"Oh Naruto-kun I`m so happy that you think so much of me." Kyuubi purred in his head causing him to face fault while Kyuubi laughed in his head.

"What the hell Kyuu-chan, don't scare me like that I swear." He grumbled as stood back up.

"Oh sorry you were just having such nice thoughts that I wanted to tell you thank you for everything you have done for me. Now let`s go see your new sensei." Kyuubi chirped happily while Naruto grumbled about damn cheeky fox girls.

As Naruto walked to the door to open it right at that moment, Rai decides it was time to wake Naruto up as he slams the door in Naruto`s face.

"Hey Blondie get your ass up and…oh there you are what are you doing on the floor we don't have time for you to be lazy. Now get up and come in the kitchen breakfast is almost ready." Rai stated as he turned around and walked back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

'_Today is not going to be a good day I swear one more hit in the face that all its going to take to set me off and make me want to kill whoever cause that third one. Granted the first was my fault, but that was to be expected from Kyuu-chan.' _Naruto grumbled as he stood back up and he swore he could hear laughter in the back of his mind. So he just brushed it off and made his way to the kitchen to see if the food was done.

"Hey Naruto-kun I always wanted to know why did you always hold back when you were in the elemental Nations I`m pretty sure you were stronger then Kakashi when you came back from your three year training trip." Kyuubi asked generally confused on why he never showed his real strength. All the while Naruto just smirked.

"So you knew I was holding back huh well there is a really good answer to your question tell me Kyuu-chan what is a ninja`s greatest weapon think really hard on that and it will come to you." He said with the smirk still plastered on his face.

'_A ninjas best weapon huh well there's this and that, but those have nothing related to him holding back hmm…OF COURSE how can I have not figured this out sooner DECEPTION!'_ She yelled in thought then smiled at her containers brilliance."That's brilliant Naruto-kun to bad there was nothing that would have made you go all out. The looks on their faces would have been priceless."

"Yeah I know that's what I was waiting for but there was nothing really bad enough for me to go all out in the Elemental Nations there was always a way out of every situation I got in." He stated just as he walked into the kitchen to see Rai at the stove finishing up.

"Took you long enough what were you doing talking to yourself or something?" He asked jokingly.

Naruto just smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head _'If you only knew bro.'_ He said in thought as he heard Kyuubi snicker at his comment. Then just sat down and waited for Rai to finish.

After that Naruto waited another two minutes once that was over they ate in comfortable silence. Once they were finished Rai put their dishes away to clean later as he motioned for Naruto to follow him to the filed they were in yesterday.

"So I can tell you know how to fight, but the thing is I need to know how well and where to start in your training so for this to work come at me with everything you got and we`ll see how this goes." Rai stated as he got into his ready stance.

"Okay Kyuu-chan you wanted to see me go all out right?" He asked Kyuubi

"Yes I`ve always wanted to see, so let`s see what you got Naruto-kun" she says excitably as Naruto started to go through hand seals.

"**Wind release: Drilling air Bullet" **He yells as he sends a bullet of air at his opponent. Or at least he thought that would happen instead the air bullet moved extremely slowly towards Rai as Naruto and Rai sweat drop at the scene. _'I know I haven't practiced my wind jutsus in a few weeks, but I really didn't think I got this bad at i.t'_ He thought as he watched Rai side step it like it was nothing, which it was. That was until it impacted with a tree which caused Naruto and Rai`s eyes to widen from a dome of wind that destroyed about 30 feet in radius.

"Umm Naruto-kun maybe I should have told you that our chakra finished changing to…you know that stuff this morning so you have to relearn all of your techniques just saying." Kyuubi stated as she saw the technique not work properly.

"Really and you couldn't tell me this earlier because why?" He questioned

"Would you believe me if I say it slipped my mind?" She returned

"No." He said flat out.

"Thought so, just had to try." She answered.

'_Okay looks like this just turned in a taijutsu fight.'_ He said in thought as he got into his ready stance with Rai waving for him to start.

He just nodded his head as he disappeared in a blur of speed appearing in front of Rai with his arm stretched out to hit Rai in the face while Rai moved his head to the side with his eyes widen _'Holy shit I barely saw him move I need to pay attention to this fight.' _He thought as Naruto used his momentum to lash out with his knee to Rai`s stomach. While Rai brings his own knee up to block Naruto`s, then Rai grabs Naruto`s head and slams it into the ground face first as Naruto screams in pain.

"Fuuuuck man that hurt like a bitch! Why!" He screamed as he cried anime tears. "That's the third fucking time this morning now I`m going to kick your ass for being the one who had the nerve to do it the third time. Believe it!" He declared

Rai stands ready to start his test anew, so he backs up to give his trainee some space. Naruto gets to his feet pissed about getting hit in the face a third time.

"Come on Blondie show me what you got!" Rai taunts Naruto to engage him by sticking him the finger. Naruto reaches behind him and digs in his pouch, grabbing a shuriken. "Hey what the fuck are you doing you idiot! Come on! Attack me!" Naruto throws the shuriken hitting Rai square in the chest. "Holy shit it that a fucking throwing star?!" Naruto takes a decisive step toward Rai, who is preoccupied with pulling out a chunk of metal from his chest. Naruto kicks Rai in the face, it sends him crashing through the trees making another clearing.

"How's that dumbass!" Naruto yells with renewed vigor pounding his chest in victory. Naruto runs to the clearing to find Rai, who should be in a pile of branches and fallen trees. Rai surprises Naruto from above with an elbow to the head, and follows up with a spinning kick to the chest. Naruto flies into a tree, bouncing off and lands face first into the dirt.

"Throwing that star at me was a dirty trick. Is that what they taught where you're from?" Rai composes himself and runs toward Naruto. Naruto spits the dirt out of his mouth and rushes toward Rai angrily. Rai opens with a punch but Naruto jumps over him, he grabs Rai's fist and slams him into the ground. Rai recovers quickly and pulls Naruto in head butting him in the face. Naruto stumbles back wincing in pain, and Rai running towards him knees him in the stomach. Naruto takes advantage of that and grabs him, he suplexes Rai head first into the ground. The earth cracks and Rai's body slumps to the ground, Naruto then jumps away from the scene. Naruto coughs up blood and tries to catch his breath. Naruto is then met with a clothes line that sends him flying. Rai runs in front of Naruto and kicks him back, sending Naruto threw several trees. Naruto struggles to his feet coughing blood, and pulls out a kunai in desperation. Naruto runs towards Rai blade in hand and slashes at him, but Rai is too fast and counters with chops to his body. Naruto kicks Rai in the air and attempts the Uzamaki barrage; he then realizes he can't make clones so it fails. Rai lands on his feet and punches Naruto in the chest then kicks him in the chest. Rai then tries to finishes the now weakened Naruto with a palm strike to the gut. Naruto loses his kunai and flies back stumbling but manages to stay on his feet; Naruto makes the shadow clone hand sign out of habit.

"Is that all you got, you dumdass." Naruto manages to whimper. Naruto gets his second wind and rushes Rai; he tries to side step but gets hit with spinning back kick to the face. Rai stumbles back and Naruto uppercuts Rai into the air. He jumps above and kicks him back down; seizing the moment Naruto lands another drop kick to Rai's chest. Naruto jumps back trembling, Rai stands back up brushing off his attacks like nothing happened.

"How after all of that, are you still fine!" Naruto yells at the top of his lungs. Rai chuckles and appears before Naruto smiling. Naruto steps back in fear of this man's speed and constitution.

"I'm called a god for a reason" Rai then chops Naruto in the neck, Naruto struggles to stay conscious but eventually embraces it.

"That`s enough I can see you are talented in hand to hand combat, and from the screw up at the beginning it looks like you can use wind magic with the right training." Rai summarized as he thought of where he should start training Naruto. After about three minutes of thinking and trying to wake Naruto up he finally figured out what he should start with.

"Okay I would usually start with physical training but from the way you hit I can tell you don't really need it so here`s what we`ll do. Every morning you will continue to train your body about one to two hours a day then once you finish up there you`ll train in Lightning God Slayer Magic till you have mastered it completely. I`ve had a few other students in my long life one not too long ago actually, but that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is you will most likely master it in at most eight years, but something tells me you will master it much sooner than that. Once that is all said and done you can learn any other type of magic you want I have lots of books in my library on all kinds of different magic. I would like to recommend you learn wind magic first though because I can see you have a talent for it." Rai stated with a smile.

"SO wait you can have more than one type of magic?" Naruto questioned while Rai nodded to his question."That's awesome so I can learn more than one type of magic is there a limit to it."

"NO, but it becomes awfully difficult to learn after three so my advice to you is only learn My magic, wind magic, and any other magic of your choice or you could even make your own type of magic you are from another world make shit up as you go." Rai stated with a calculating look on his face."Do you think you can handle three different types of magic in ten years because I don't want you to hurt yourself in the process?" Rai questioned with a hidden smirk while Naruto and Kyuubi scoffed at that.

"Naruto-kun prove to this dumbass who he's talking to. Konoha`s most unpredictable ninja and learn his uh…shit what was it called again umm…whatever this worlds energy is learn it in half the time he gave you." Kyuubi stated with Naruto nodding his head in agreement.

"Don't worry Rai-sensei I got this. I'll prove to you why where I come from they call me the number one most unpredictable ninja and learn your magic in half the time you gave me to learn it! Believe it!" Naruto yelled in the nice guy pose giving Rai thumbs up. While Rai`s smirk turned into a full blown grin from hearing Naruto's declaration.

"So you think you can learn my magic in only four years you say. Okay let`s see what you got Blondie." Rai stated while Naruto sweat dropped _'Your blonde to you asshole.'_ He thought to himself. Then nodded his head still in his pose. While Rai walked away planning how much tort- umm training he could give our blonde through the next four years.

**And Done Thank you for reading and reviewing and next chapter will have a few time skips. Also don't forget to go vote for if you want kagura in the harem or not in the polls or say whether or not in the reviews just in case I mess something up just saying PEACE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo I`m back with a new chapter of God of Fairies and I`d like to thank you all for the reviews and also it looks like Kagura will be in the Harem and all the people that want to know who are in the harem here you go.**

**Femm Kyuubi Erza Mira Kagura **

**Those are the girls I have so for so if you want me to add another girl tell me now I will only add one more girl so tell me who you want me to add and whichever girls most want that's who I`m going to be putting into a poll and you guys will vote for the last girl. Okay enough of that now let's get on with the story PEACE OUT!**

I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail just saying.

One year later on Rai`s Mountain in Earthland

"That's what you get for doubting me. I know I could recreate the Rasengan and shadow clones with magic instead of chakra!" Naruto yelled excitably to Rai who was now inspecting one of Naruto`s clones.

"Well I have to say I was not expecting you to be able to do this when you explained the concept to me, but you continue to surprise me." Rai stated as he was poking the clone in the face to see if it was real while the clone was trying to make him stop by swatting his hand away.

"Umm Rai-sensei could you stop poking my clone for some reason when I make them with magic some develop their own personality." Naruto warned as his clone punched Rai in the face with a lightning encased fist knocking him unconscious while Naruto sweat dropped at the scene. _'I thought he was supposed to be a God. What kind of God gets knocked out by a single punch from a clone no less.(sigh) Oh well I guess I`ll continue training with my own magic for now."_ Naruto said in thought as he put his hand to the side with an open palm.

"**Chakra make: Rasengan."** He said as a perfect Rasengan formed in his hand. He then charged at a tree and ran the Rasengan straight through the tree and couple of the trees behind it causing a large crater to be made.

"Okay magic is defiantly stronger then chakra in destructive power because I don't remember it doing this much damage. He stated to himself as he thought of what else he could do to pass the time while his sensei was still out like a light. "Guess I can go over the thing I leaned in my God Slayer Magic." He said as he got ready to start practicing.

"Well might as well have some fun while I`m practicing." He said with a grin while he put his hands in a T hand seal.**"Chakra make: Mass Shadow Clone!" **He yelled as thirty Shadow clones popped into existence. _'Magic may make all my techniques stronger, but it kind of sucks this is the max amount of shadow clones I can make. At least they can take more hits now.' _He thought.

"Okay guys lets go. All of you versus me till only one of us remain standing and that will be me! Believe it!" He yelled to his clones as he got a collective shout of "YOSH!" from his clones.

"**Lightning God`s Breakdown fist!"** He yell as he drove his fist charged with black lightning into a clones stomach make him fly at breakneck speed straight into three other clone making them all dispel. He then jump to the right to dodge a **Lightning God`s Bullet** fired by one of his clones. He landed to see the lightning bullet that was fired hit a clone and exploding on impact dispel all the clones nearby. He then ran at the clone that fired the bullet while charging up black lightning into his hand shooting.**"Lightning God`s Shocking Touch!"** as he grabbed the clones face frying the clone on the spot with it dispelling.

He then heard another clone yell **"Lightning God`s light spear!"** As he watched the clone throw a spear of compacted white lightning straight at him. Thinking quickly he yelled.**"Lightning God`s Barrier**!" As a dome of Black lightning made a dense shell around him. When the lightning spear impacted the dome there was a bright white light that covered the whole field. When the light dimmed Naruto dropped the dome and looked around to find he was the only left in the field that was completely destroyed from the technique.

"Man talk about intense. You know if you didn't put up that barrier you really could have gotten hurt from that light spear. Are you sure you want your clones to go all out against you I mean I know your hard to kill and all, but still that doesn't mean you have to come close to death every time you spar your own clones." Rai stated from his spot on top of a branch he was watching from.

"So how long have you been back up and running?" Naruto questioned as he watched Rai jump down and walk over to him in a lazy fashion.

"You know about a little before that clone of yours used the light spear. Which reminds me when did you master the light spear anyway I only showed you once I never really taught it to you yet?" Rai confused on how Naruto had learned that technique. Naruto just turned around with a smirk on his face as he started walking back to the house to start cooking dinner.

"All I needed was to see it once because with the help of a certain vixen I can relive my past as much as I want!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder as he entered the house.

Rai just nodded in understanding as he remembered the day Naruto had decided to tell him about the Kyuubi and the reason why he did not have a strong reaction at not being able to go home. It was pretty sad that he was treated as an outcast, but as they say life sometimes just isn't fair and we just have to live with it and move forward.

Flashback

"Rai-sensei there`s something I feel you should know because I feel I can trust you." Naruto stated as he sat down on the couch with Rai. While Rai put his book he was reading down.

"Okay Blondie that do you need to tell me?" Rai asked as Naruto grew a tick mark on his head at the Blondie nick name, but decided to brush it off for now.

Umm how would you feel if I told you there was a demon sealed inside of me from birth?" Naruto questioned as he looked down trying not to make eye contact with Rai, but caught off guard from Rai`s answer.

"So that`s the dark energy I`ve been feeling from you. Well you know what I have to say about that." He stated as Naruto listened closely to every word Rai spoke like if he missed a single word it would be the end of the world."So what." Rai said plain and simple like they were simple discussion the weather. This of course caused Naruto to fall off the couch with a thump as he stares at Rai with widened eyes. Rai then chuckles at his expression then decides to answer the unasked question that Naruto was waiting for. It`s not like you are the actually demon it`s self your just the carrier of the demon nothing more nothing less easy as that." Rai stated as he leaned back in his seat waiting for Naruto to respond.

"Thank you." Naruto said as Rai gave him a questioning look so Naruto decided to elaborate. "You ever wondered why I never made a big fuss about not being able to go home?" Naruto asked while getting a nod from Rai. "Well that`s because I wasn't very well liked over there." Naruto stated as he told Rai his life story finishing off with telling him about the demon actually being his best friend which shocked Rai a bit, but otherwise understood.

"I understand Blondie and you don't have to worry I won't judge you like those back in your home world did. Also thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all this." Rai stated and once that was over they sat in a comfortable silence for a bit till they both decided to go to bed for the night.

Flashback end

Rai just brushed the memory off as he made his way to the house to join Naruto for dinner. It still surprised him that Naruto was such an amazing cook. Everything Naruto cooked tasted like God`s gift to mankind. Rai`s mouth watered while thinking about all the amazing food Naruto had made while he was here. Then at last he forced those thoughts down or he would have walked straight into the door of his house. As Rai walked inside the house he found Naruto exactly where he thought he would on the couch with a clone in the kitchen cooking. With the clone cursing about lazy ass master who don`t do shit around here.

"I see what you mean about your clones having different personalities. I mean I know your lazy, but to hear it from your own clone that must suck big time." Rai stated with a smirk on his face as Naruto turned around lazily as he took some ear buds out of his ears.

"You say something?" Naruto asked in a cool voice and a hidden smirk while Rai grew a giant tick mark at how Naruto was acting cool. _'Looks like Kakashi-sensei was good for something after all thanks bro hope you okay over there.' _Naruto said in thought as he waited for Rai`s response.

"Okay whatever you say Blondie, also what are those things you had in your ears?" Rai asked curiously.

"What are you talking about I never had anything in my ears." Naruto said while tilting his head. Rai then looked at his hands that still have yet to move since they began speaking to find them empty. He just sighed and shook his head he was getting to old for this shit. Then turned around and walked into the kitchen to talk with Naruto`s clone because this Naruto was giving him a headache. He then found Naruto`s clone at the stove cooking happily while humming a soft tune.

"Yo, so how is the food coming along Blondie?" Rai asked trying to start up a conversation with what he thought would be the less annoying out of the two. Oh how he was so so wrong.

"What the fuck do you mean how it`s coming along. I have to cook while my lazy ass boss sits on his ass doing nothing this is fucking ridicules." The clone stated as he went back to cooking humming a happy tune. While Rai sweat dropped at what the clone had just done. 'bipolar much' Rai said in thought as he decided to ask another question.

"So how many shadow clones can you make without having to use your mass Mass shadow clone?" Rai questioned trying to salvage the conversation with the clone, but the clone was having none of that.

"Fuck if I know. Now get the hell out of the kitchen and go bother the lazy ass in the other room I don't have time for your bullshit now shoo the big boys have work to do." The clone said while moving his hands in a shooing motion towards the door. Rai just followed his orders and left to go and talk with the real Naruto again. When he gets to the living room he finds Naruto passed out on the couch so he just decides to wait in the study till the food was ready.

Meanwhile in Naruto`s Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in his mindscape lying down near the lake he had placed. He then looks till he sees Kyuubi walking over to him then sitting down near him in the grass.

"Naruto-kun remember when I told you how you can relive your memory`s as many time as you like?" She asked getting a nod from Naruto. "Well that works two ways you can also relive my memory`s or more specifically my other containers memory`s." She said getting a nod of understanding from the blonde while she takes a deep breath to finish her statement. "What I`m trying to say is, Naruto-kun your mother was my past container and I want to let you relive most of her life with me." Kyuubi stated as she gauged Naruto`s reaction to the news. It was as she had expected he was completely shock, but there was a small underlining of realization in it.

When he finally found his words after a few minutes he sighed. "Let me guess my mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki?" Naruto asked, but it was more like a statement then a question. Meanwhile Kyuubi had her eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know that no one ever told you about your parents before… at least I don't think?" Kyuubi asked surprised he knew who his mother was.

"Think about it my idol was the fourth and I used to read everything possible about himeven though they were never married there was always one girl in almost every story about him and her name was Kushina Uzumaki. Also the fourth told me himself that he was my father so just put two and two together and you find her as my mother." He stated while Kyuubi nodded with understanding on how he figured it out. "So what was the real reason you wanted to show me her memory`s because I`m pretty sure you want me to get something out of it?" He asked with curious eyes.

"Wow you caught me. Yeah it wasn't just to show you her memory`s, but that is a plus to the true reason I want you to see them for. The real reason is that I want to show you a technique that was often used often by your chakra make…abilities." She stated while still not being able to say the word magic for nothing in the world.

"Okay let`s go then!" He yelled excitedly as he jumped to his feet with Kyuubi giggling at his antics.

"Oh and one more thing before we go I was looking into some of your DNA and I found that when you were sucked up by Anima it accelerated your healing factor. What I`m trying to say is that it suspended your growth for a few years I`m not sure how long, but if I had to take a guess it would be six-seven years." She stated with Naruto looking at her like she had grown a second head till what she had just told him sunk in then his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT?!" He yelled

Two years later

Here we find our favorite blonde standing in a mostly destroyed field staring at his fist in amazement.

"I think I`ll name that move after Baa-chan." He stated as he got ready to do the move again,

"**Chakra Make: Fist of Baa-chan!" **He yelled as his fist was incased with blue magic. He slammed his fist into the ground completely destroying the rest of the field. He then looked at the field and sweat dropped. _'This is like the sixth training field I`ve completely destroyed Rai is going to kill me for this. Maybe I should go see how far I`m getting with the chakra chains.'_ He stated in thought as he walked into the forest then coming to a stop in front of a few trees.

"**Chakra Make: Chakra Chains!"** He yelled as golden chains flew from his outstretched hand wrapping around a few trees in front of him. He then yelled **"Chakra Make: Chakra Chains Crush!" **As he closed his hand into a fist causing the golden chains to tighten around the trees till the trees exploded from the pressure.

"Looks like I got it down pretty good if I don't say so myself." He stated as he put his hand out with his palm open.

"**Chakra Make: Rasengan."** He said lowly as a perfect Rasengan formed in his hand, but instead of charging at a tree like he first intended to an idea pooped up into his head that he just had to try as he looked at the Rasengan carefully. _'I wonder if I can add a bit of my Lightning God Slayer Magic to this.'_ He thought as he begun to put it to the test by adding a bit of his God Slayer magic in it making the blue ball turn black in color with sparks around it. All was going well until he added a little too much and the ball exploded in his hand sending him flying back into the destroyed training field.

"Fuck (cough) that hurt like (cough) bitch man (cough) defiantly need to work on that." He said to himself as he lay in a heap on the ground.

"(Yawn) Naruto-kun what are you doing out there that you have to make so much noise?" Kyuubi asked as she stretched out from her nap.

"Oh hey Kyuu-chan I`m just training you know how it goes practicing old techniques and almost killing myself with the new ones same old." Naruto stated causally with Kyuubi nodding in understanding completely used to how he trained."Oh I think I just made a new form of the Rasengan with my God slayer magic. I think I`ll call it Chakra Make: Lightning God`s Rasengan." Naruto stated as he began to lose conciseness with his wounds healing at a fast rate. Just then Rai walked onto the field surveying the damage with a whistle.

"Damn Blondie you just keep making more and more destructive techniques it`s hard to believe your still alive after all this." Rai stated to himself as he picked up Naruto`s body and brought him back into the house to rest.

One year later

Here we find Naruto and Rai standing from each other with Rai wearing a black and yellow combat vest with yellow pants. While we have Naruto wearing a black and orange combat vest with black pants.

"Okay now here is your final test land one hit on me with your God Slayer Magic and you may use moves you crated with God Slayer Magic. Also remember I will be going all out from the very beginning so good luck and let`s get this show on the road." Rai stated as he got into a ready stance with black lightning around him. While Naruto just nodded and got into his ready stance with black lightning around him as well. With Rai deciding it was time to start this thing.

"**Lightning God`s Bullet!"** He yelled sending a bullet of black lightning straight at Naruto. Naruto then dodged as he sent his own **Lightning God Bullet** at Rai. With Rai dodging it as well. Naruto then charged at Rai with his hands covered in black lightning. Rai decided to incase his fist with black lightning as well and meet Naruto in the middle of the field. When they met in the middle of the field Naruto sends his fist straight at Rai`s face only for Rai to tilt his head to the side. Rai then sends his fist straight at Naruto`s stomach, but the younger blonde spun to the side narrowly dodging Rai`s fist. Then Naruto pulls his fist back intending on ending it here and now.

"**Lightning God`s Breakdown Fist!"** Naruto yells as he brings his fist down on Rai, only for Rai to jump back dodging his fist which impacted the ground leaving a large crater in its wake. Rai decides to take advantage of the situation and blurred in front of Naruto Landing a huge punch on the blonde temple sending him flying into a few trees.

"Come on Blondie is that the best you can do after all four years of training what happen to you mastering my magic in only four years or was that just a big fat lie. I guess you really do break your promises." Rai taunted the fuming blonde that stood up and inhaled a deep breath gathering a bunch of magic energy that made Rai Widen his eyes at.

"**Lightning God`s Bellow!"** Naruto yelled sending a huge stream of Black lightning from his mouth straight at Rai who was sweating bullets. _'HOLY SHIT! That's the same size as mine when its fully powered maybe taunting him wasn't the best plan of action.'_ Rai thought to himself as he prepared to use his strongest Lightning Barrier ever.

"**Lightning God`s Ultimate Barrier!"** Rai yelled sending lots of Magic into the barrier of black lightning that compacted into a hard surface practically unbreakable. When the Bellow connected with the barrier it cracked a bit from the force behind the attack. As Rai sighed in relief he wasn't going to die today that was until he heard the other blonde speak again.

"I`m not done yet **Chakra Make: Lightning God`s Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the black sparking Rasengan into the Barrier cracking it a bit more. At this point Rai was beginning to get nerves maybe he really shouldn't have taunted him like that.

"Well I guess I can test out my newest move." Naruto said as his hand became incased with blue and black lightning. _'Thank you Kakashi for using this technique so many times in front of me I don't think I would have learned it as fast as I did without that.'_ He thought as he then charged straight at Rai who was slightly intrigued about seeing blue lightning, but that faded quickly as he saw the blonde approaching with his hand pulled back screaming. **"Chakra Make: Lightning God`s Chidori!"** As the Chidori pierced straight through the barrier slamming into Rai`s shoulder as blood began to gush out of his wound. That`s when Naruto realized what he had just done and began to freak out till Rai pulled Naruto`s hand out and his wound instantly healed calming Naruto down.

"Wow I have to say I was not expecting that last one that really hurt me was another god like myself, but if I was anyone other than a God that could have been a very serious injury." He stated with a smile until his eyes narrowed making Naruto gulp. "With that being said never use that on an allie or on anyone you do not plan on killing AM I UNDERSTOOD?" He asked in a stern voice that Naruto Nodded to with that Rai smiled again at Naruto again. "Well it looks like we are done with your lightning God Slayer Magic. Now you have six years to train in your Wind Make magic and anything else you want. So get to it and if you every need anything or if you want to spar to test out your abilities then you know where to find see ya." Rai said as he made his way back to the house leaving Naruto to think about what he was going to be training in for the next six years then brushed it off for the day to go and cook dinner for them. The next six years are going to be the hardest years of his life, but it will all pay off in the end.

**And done that's it guys the next chapter will be the rest of his training so see you next time. Also the only reason I have him not aging for seven years is because he would be way too old for the harem to work out with any of the girls besides Kyuubi. So I had to pause his aging so if you don't like it then I`m sorry it had to be done. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I`m back and I`m bringing you another chapter of God of Fairies. I would just like to thank everyone for the support and I will continue working on my grammar problem so yeah. Also there is a LEMON in this chapter so is you don`t want to read it just skip it easy as that also tell me what you think of it. It`s my first one every so don`t be too hard on me. Also the polls for the last girl in the Harem are up so go pick the one you want. Okay enough of that on with the chapter. PEACE OUT!**

I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail if I did I most likely wouldn't be writing this just saying.

One year later, in Naruto`s Mindscape

"K-Kyuu-chan w-what are y-you doing?" Naruto stuttered out as he finds himself pinned against a tree with Kyuubi on top of him.

"Naru-kun it`s about time we push past the friend zone and since you won`t I will." She purred in his ear as she crushed her lips against his own. Naruto himself was far too surprised to respond to the kiss the only thing going through his mind right now was how the fuck did he get himself into this situation.

Flashback fifteen minutes earlier

Outside the mindscape

Here we find Naruto laying in his bed after another long day of training attempting to fall asleep until Kyuubi decided to speak.

"Naruto-kun can you come into the seal there`s something I need to talk to you about, its important." Kyuubi said in a nervous voice that made Naruto raise an eyebrow, but nods anyway.

"Sure I haven't seen you in a while anyway and I was planning on going anyway I guess this kill two birds with one stone." Naruto stated as he allowed himself to drift inside his mindscape.

Now back mindscape

When he arrives he finds himself standing in a thick part of the forest with a stream passing through the area. As he look around he finds Kyuubi sitting near the stream looking off into the distance with a thoughtful frown on her face. Seeing this he walks over to her putting a hand on her shoulder grabbing her attention.

"What`s wrong Kyuu-chan?" He asked as he saw her look down avoiding eye contact seeing this made him worry so he sat down next to her against the tree she was resting against. "Come on Kyuu-chan you know I`m here for you. You're my best friend and the only person that understands me I would never leave you. You can tell me anything I`ll always be here so please tell me what`s going on. I hate to see you sad." He said as Kyuubi looked up at him with nervous eyes with her mouth opening and closing every few seconds trying to find her words. It took a few more minutes of this for her to actually find them.

"Okay Naruto-kun I wanted to know if you ever thought that you and I would be more then friends because I have and…Iloveyou." She said saying the last part quickly while looking down with Naruto barely catching it causing his eyes to widen as he stared at her.

"W-What brought this on?" Naruto asked still wide eyed staring into her red orbs.

"I just wanted to tell you that because lately I`ve been worrying that all you wanted from me was my friendship and I was fine with that for the first few years, but now I can`t help it I love you and I understand if you don`t feel the same way." She said with a dejected look on her face. That was until he put a hand on her shoulder drawing her attention back to him.

"Well looks like you have nothing to worry about because I feel the same way." He stated with a large grin on his face. That was all Kyuubi needed as she quickly straddled his waist with him against the tree.

Flashback Complete

**LEMON If you don`t want to read skip to the end of it**

'_Oh so that's how this happened…mmm her tongue feels so good…wait tongue? When the fuck do this happen." _He said in thought as he felt Kyuubi`s tongue exploring his mouth his eyes widening even more as he felt Kyuubi grinding her lower region against his growing manhood. His mind was in a state of panic he didn't know what to do should he kiss her back or should he push her back and tell her they were moving too fast till he came to an answer to his problem _'fuck it' _He said in thought as he kissed her back forcing his tongue into her mouth as their tongues fought a battle that Naruto won.

"mmm Naru-kun your finally getting into this." Kyuubi stated against his lips.

"Of course it`s kind of hard not to when you have such a sexy vixen on top of you." He said as his hands explored her body finding their way to her ass as he squeezed her cheeks getting a moan out of her.

"I love you Naru-kun so much you don't know how long I`ve wanted to say that." Kyuubi stated as she striped Naruto`s shirt off.

"I love you too Kyuu-chan." Naruto stated as he rubbed her wet spot with his fingers getting a yelp in surprise from Kyuubi as Naruto smirked. "Were you expecting for this to happen Kyuu-chan because I would like to know the reason you have no panties on?" Naruto questioned with the smirk still plastered on his face.

Kyuubi just smirked at that as she pushed Naruto to the ground '_two can play that game.' _She said in thought as she ripped his pants and boxers off in one go as Naruto sweat dropped _'I`m so happy were in the mindscape because those are my favorite pants she just ripped.' _He thought, but quickly forgot about that as he felt his manhood enter something warm he looked up to see Kyuubi`s head bobbing up and down on it.

"Damn Kyuu-chan that feels so good" Naruto stated as he felt Kyuubi swirl her tongue around his rod she continued this for a bit until Naruto could feel his end coming. "K-Kyuu-chan I`m about to cum." Naruto stated which just made Kyuubi move her head faster with Naruto cumming in her mouth.

"Naru-kun you came so much, but we`re not done yet and I`m really horny so let's get to the main course." Kyuubi stated as she positioned to be entered, but was stopped by Naruto as he gently pushed her up making Kyuubi pout at not being fucked.

"Kyuu-chan are you sure you really want to do this because I don't want you to have any regrets?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi nodded vigorously at his question. Naruto just nodded as he stood up with Kyuubi then he pushed her against the tree with her bent using the tree as support.

Naruto looked at the great view that lay before him. Her cunt was right in front of him dripping with all the wetness she was holding.

Kyuubi started to move her hips begging for him to begin fucking her.

"Someone's really excited."He got on his knees and started to lick the lower back part of her vagina and used his fingers to push in her to get her warmed up.

"Oh yes" Kyuubi moaned. Naruto kept doing this for a bit until Kyuubi began to get annoyed with it. "Naru-kun mmm stop teasing me and pound me already." She said in between her moan.

"You said it." Naruto got up and grabbed his hard member positioning it right at her entrance. He slowly put his tip at her entrance and moved it around her hole. He was toying with her and she knew it.

Kyuubi knew this game. He wanted her to beg for it. Kyuubi looked behind her.

"Naru-kun please stop teasing me I need it, just stick it in and screw me until I can`t walk anymore please." She begged as Naruto grinned.

Without even saying it Naruto grabbed her hip with one of his hands and his member with his other hand as he positioned himself at her entrance. Not even saying his actions he quickly pushed himself into her and not even giving her a chance to get use to his penis in her.

"Ah! Gosh Naru-kun that feels so good, but be a bit more gentle please." She said in between moans

"You asked for it and you're going to get it." He stated.

Now that it was in he let go of his penis and grabbed her hips with both of his hands and again started to push into her forcefully. If she asked to get fucked it's what she's going to get.

He pushed in and out already had her going into an orgasm. Kyuubi grabbed the tree harder as Naruto went faster and faster.

"AH AH AH you're so good!" Kyuubi yelled as she felt orgasm coming.

'_Damn she's so warm and tight.' _Naruto kept on pushing himself into her faster and harder. Banging her with all he had in him her chest swayed every time he pulled in and out of her. "Ah yes yes! Naru-kun it feels so good harder faster!" Naruto did what he was told as he now grabbed one of her tits and started to go faster and deeper in her.

In the position they were in he kept on hitting her G-spot repeatedly making her get an orgasm. "Kyuu-chan you're so warm and tight."

"Ah yes Naru-kun I`m about to cum keep going!" She yelled as he continued to pound her.

"Man this feels so good. The more I go in you the wetter you get." He stated.

"Oh my god I`m coming!" Kyuubi yelled from the top of her lungs as she finally came all over his penis in the inside making it wetter for Naruto and easier to move faster. Her own juice going down the side in between her legs and breathing heavily from her orgasms she felt tired as she limped her body and put most of her weight on the tree as Naruto kept pounding her from the back.

"Ahh! Man I think uh I'm about to cum!" he said as he grabbed on tighter and made his movements faster and deeper as he was about to finish.

"Come inside me! Fill me up!" Kyuubi said out loud. She wanted to feel his hot cum flow through her.

Naruto kept on going as he heard those words he was getting really close.

"Ahhh!" Naruto came all over inside of Kyuubi filling her up.

As they both came down from their physical high Naruto laid on the ground with Kyuubi joining him.

"Naru-kun that was amazing." Kyuubi stated as she rest her head on his chest.

"You can say that again." He stated with Kyuubi giggling.

"Naru-kun please stay with me forever I don't care if you ever want to be with other girls just always keep a place in your heart for me." Kyuubi stated as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Of course Kyuu-chan you will always be my first mate no matter what." He stated.

"You know Naru-kun Kyuubi isn't my real name." She said as he looked at her as if waiting to hear it. "It`s Kara so just call me that from now on." She stated as she began to fall asleep. Naruto just smiled as he pulled her closer making a bed fad into existence under them.

**LEMON END**

Next morning outside the mindscape

Here we find Naruto Uzumaki waking up with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. The grin he carried was one that said 'I just had sex and I rocked her world' yeah it was that kind of grin. As he began to stand up from bed he felt a wet spot in his bed. _'really that fucking sucks I have sex in my mind, but my body reacts on the outside.' _He stated in thought, but that didn't slow him down one bit he just got up changed the sheets and put the dirty ones in the hamper. He then pimp walked over to the bathroom with that damn grin still on his face.

"I don't know what your grinning about because if I didn't come on to you. You would have never got any just saying." Kyuubi stated causing Naruto to instantly deflate and grumble about damn vixens ruining his mood.

After Naruto took his shower he went into the kitchen to find Rai sitting at the table drinking some coffee looking out the window seemingly in deep thought. So Naruto decided to find out what was bothering him.

"Hey Rai what wrong. It must be something to get you thinking?" Naruto asked with a teasing smirk that Rai missed as he turned to face him with his own smirk.

"What do you mean morning it`s three o'clock in the afternoon you dumb shit I was just worried that you must be getting tired from all the training your putting yourself through that caused you to sleep this long." He stated as he watched Naruto`s face turn into one of shock.

"What do you mean three o`clock in the afternoon I why didn't you wake me up, and if it is three o`clock in the afternoon then why the hell are you drinking coffee?" Naruto asked as Rai held up the cup so Naruto could see it better.

"This is tea you dimwit and I didn't wake you because I heard a lot of moaning last night so I thought that you were in pain from all the training you`ve been putting yourself through." Rai stated as he turned back to the window completely missing Naruto`s massive blush.

"Well I guess I`ll go and do some light training today see you later bro." Naruto stated as he walked toward the door with some toast in hand.

"Yeah whatever Blondie have a good time out there try not to kill yourself because I really don't feel like getting rid of your dead body and if you do kill yourself make sure you have nothing left of yourself for me to clean up." Rai said waving as Naruto sweat dropped at what he said _'wow what a dick' _Naruto thought as he walked out of the house over to one of the training grounds.

"Okay I want to see how well I can use my **Wind User Domain** technique so let's start with that." Naruto stated as he made a t hand seal and yelled **"Chakra Make: Mass Shadow Clones!" **As thirty showdown clones popped into existence already knowing what the original wanted they all got into fighting stances. He then yelled his newest technique he had finished. **"Wind Users Domain!" **As they were surrounded by a large tornado of wind keeping anyone from getting out or in. When it finished forming Naruto motioned for his clones to attack as soon as they started charging they noticed their movements were slowed down while the original seemed to be moving faster than normal. They all smirked as they noticed the technique was working perfectly. As the clones attacked the original they were quickly put down by the difference in their speed. Once all the clones were gone he then canceled the technique as he nodded to himself with an accomplished smile on his face.

"Okay what to do now that I know that technique is complete…hmm I could continue practicing the techniques I already know or I can continue on my Wind Sword technique hmm." He pondered to himself as he began to pace around the field trying to decide on what he should do next until he finally came to his decision."I`m going to work on my Wind Sword technique." He stated as he was about to activate his technique until someone bothered him.

"Umm Naruto-kun I don`t want to sound mean, but why the hell are you talking to yourself it`s really getting annoying so shout the fuck up!" Kara yelled at him causing him to wince at the volume of her voice.

"Okay sorry miss cranky I didn't mean to wake you from your damn nap." He retorted back to her only for her to gain a tick mark on her head until she smirked.

"Oh are you sure you want to insult a person that is living inside of your own mind. Because I`m sure I can go find a memory of Guy and Lee in their SS rank Genjutsu if you want." She said slyly as Naruto paled.

"Please no I`m sorry I woke you up. I promise I`ll do anything you want just not that please don`t make me relive that." He pleaded as she smiled at that.

"Okay well I get to be on top tonight." She said simply as she cut the connection while Naruto had a huge blush on his face.

"Hey Blondie what are you blushing at." Rai stated standing a few feet away from him as he quickly pushed down the blush.

"Huh I don't know what you're talking about buddy." Naruto responded as Rai just stared at him until he just shook his head then looked around the training field with a thoughtful look on his face then looked back at Naruto.

"You know Blondie we haven't spared in a year why don't we have a nice spar now." Rai stated as he got into a fighting stance with a smirk which was mirrored by Naruto as they stared at each other waiting for one of them to make a move. Rai decided to start it off by blurring in front of Naruto sending a low sweep to his legs with Naruto jumping over his sweep to send a fist covered with wind straight to Rai`s face, but Rai just grabbed Naruto`s wrist then slamming him into the ground on his face.

"Come on Blondie you must love tasting dirt because for some reason every time we spar your eating it." Rai taunted with a smirk until he noticed the Naruto he was taunting popped out of existence with him hearing

"**Chakra Make: Fist of Baa-chan!**" All Rai had enough time to do was turn around to have a blue fist impact his cheek sending him flying into a few trees on the other side of the training field. "What was that Rai I couldn't hear you with all those trees breaking?" Naruto stated with a huge grin until he heard a loud.

"**Lightning God`s Light Spear!**" coming from the area Rai was in sending a large spear of compact white lightning with Naruto beginning to panic _'Oh shit this is bad I don't have enough time to put up the Lightning God`s Barrier crap no time I have to try this.'_ Naruto stated in thought as he yelled. "**Wind Barrier!**" as he was quickly incased by wind`s moving at massive speeds causing a small tornado to form around him. When the spear impacted the wind it seemed to work until Naruto technique faltered making Rai`s weakened technique impact Naruto sending him flying into the trees destroying a few trees with his body until he impacted a boulder causing a crater to form on it as he slumped to the ground unconscious.

As a perfectly healthy Rai got to the area where Naruto was he looked down at Naruto and said. "You have a long way to go Blondie till you can beat me in a fight, but I have to say that punch really hurt man if I didn't have my healing that would have taken a lot longer to get back up from that." Rai stated as he picked up Naruto`s body to bring him back into the house.

As all this was happening Kara was seething about what was happening. _'I swear Naruto-kun better be able to get up by tonight or I`m going to be pissed.' _It`s safe to say Kara was not happy that night and Naruto will have fix his mindscape in order for it not to look like a battle ground.

Three years later in Naruto`s bedroom

Here we find Naruto lying in his bed with a small smile on his face. His eyes slowly opened as he raised his head to see a mess of red hair he blinked then blinked again then one more time just to make sure. Then he just laid his head back down on his pillow to think this through. _'Okay there is a girl on top of me and if I feel that right I would have to say she is nude.' _He thought as he felt her move as her breast bushed against his chest. _'Yeah defiantly nude.' _He then did the first thing that popped into his head as he jumped out of the bed while pointing a finger at the girl in his bed.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my bed?!" He yelled as the girl looked up with a pout on her face.

"What are you doing this early in the morning Naru-kun come back in bed and sleep it`s too damn early for your antic." She stated as she slammed her head back into the pillow. Hearing he voice he took better look at her then he noticed something that made him face palm the three fox tails coming out of her tail bone. _'Kara-chan told me last night she would most likely be out in the morning, but in my own defense we were having sex at the same time so you can`t blame me for forgetting that.'_ He thought to himself as Rai busted through the door with a baseball bat in pajamas that had this little yellow rat type thing on it with a lightning shaped tail he also had pink slippers on.

"What happened I heard yelling and I thought there was a burglar or something so I got here as fast as I could?" He stated as he held the bat at the ready to hit anything he needed to. Naruto just had a massive sweat drop _'God my ass.'_ He thought to himself as he looked at Rai.

"Umm Rai were you not the one who said no one could get up here without your knowing. Also what`s up with the damn bat you're a god are you not what the hell is a bat going to do that you couldn't do otherwise?" Naruto questioned as he watched Rai just rub the back of his head in embarrassment then looked at the bed to see the root of the problem to see a girl with red hair snuggling against a pillow as his face turned a bit serious.

"Your right Blondie I should be able to detect if anyone entered so that ether means she was in here to begin with or she somehow passed my defenses, but by the looks of it I`d say you know her so care to explain?" Rai questioned as Naruto was about to explain, but Kara beat him to it.

"Would you two take your damn conversation somewhere else or you" She pointed at Naruto "I`m going to cut you off for a month." She stated as her face fell back to the pillow with Naruto paling at her threat. How could she they had been having sex almost every day for three years. Naruto not wanting her to go through with the threat quickly grabbed a confused Rai as he quickly ran out the house with a confused Rai. As he thought they were at a safe distance to have their talk he finally stopped about a mile away from the house.

"Fuck that was scary I thought I was going to be cut off." Naruto stated forgetting that Rai was right next to him which with his comment made Rai gain a strange glint in his eyes.

"Let me guess that's the demon girl that was inside of you." He stated figuring it out because of the tails as Naruto nodded kind of scared of the weird shine that was in Rai`s eyes. "So what was she talking about when she said she would cut you off?" He questioned with a knowing smirk as Naruto began to panic to find an excuse.

"Umm you know he was talking about umm…TRAINING yes training she would stop training me for a month if we didn't leave." Naruto stated as he held on to his last string of dignity, but failed as he noticed that Rai`s face hadn't changed.

"Oh training that was the best you could come up with. You know I won`t judge you for letting her have the pants in the relationship it`s a life style chose after all just wait here for a bit Rai stated as he ran back to the house. A few minutes went by as Naruto waited there till Rai came back with a pair of what looked like…Naruto`s pants. As he got near Naruto he lit a fire then threw the pants in as he got down on his knees in a praying position. "We are here today to say our farewells to the pants of Blondie. They have fallen just as many to the female race you put up a good fight through your years, but it wasn't enough so goodbye pants of Blondie you will be missed." Rai stated with a lone tear running down his cheek as he put out the fire then he put the ashes in an urn named 'pants of Blondie'. Naruto seeing this had a huge tick mark growing on his head till he decided he needed to let off some steam so he walked up to Rai that was still holding the urn whispering things like "your free now" or "You will always be remembered" that just pissed Naruto off even more.

"Hey Rai how about a friendly spar between you and I?" Naruto asked as he placed his hand on Rai`s shoulder in a tight grip that said 'fight me now or I will prank the shit out of you later' Rai not wanting to go through the crazy shit Naruto does when he pranks you decided it would be safer just to spar with the kid then he remembered something very important.

"Okay I`ll spar with you buddy because you know how I feel about being kicked out of my own home you know how well that went over last time." He stated with a predatory grin on his face that made Naruto really want to rethink his decision to spar with Rai right now. The last time Naruto had kicked Rai out of his house Rai asked Naruto to spar with him later and Naruto didn't wake up for five days. Yeah Kara wasn't happy ether.

"You know Rai I think I will just go see Kara and help her get situated since she is out of the seal and all." Naruto stated as he tried to get pass Rai, but didn't succeed because he got sent flying by a "**Lightning God`s breakdown fist**" through a couple of trees. The rest of the evening all that could be heard was cries of pain from Naruto as Rai gave him the beat down of his life. All the while Kara just slept the day away with a small smile on her face. Yeah the last two years for these three will be eventful.

**And done the reason I ended it before the end of the training is because I forgot I need to give Kara some type of magic. So what do you want Kara to learn just put it in your review and I`ll look at them. PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back bringing you another chapter of God of Fairies I would like to thank you for the help with Kara's magic and all. Also I would like to say how much a pain in the ass School is, like just because I take all these fucking advance classes they feel we need to have homework over the damn holidays. Oh and Happy Mardi Gras to all those who live in Louisiana like myself and if you don't then I don't really know what to tell you. Okay enough of my babbling on with the story. PEACE OUT! **

I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail Just saying.

One year later on Rai's Mountain

Here we find Rai and Naruto with Rai teasing Naruto as always…I mean they are having a pleasant conversation that Naruto was not about to jump over the table to kill Rai. Yeah a normal morning for these two. Yeah nether of them even paid attention to the constant loud crashes that were going on outside until Rai just sighed while Naruto laughed nervously.

"She causes just as much destruction as you do. You two really are meant to be together." Rai stated as he rested his head on the table. _'Once this last year is up I'm gonna have to do so many repairs to this place. Is there no God in this cruel world?!' _Rai complained until he had to sweat drop at his own comment then he just slammed his head into the table repeatedly mumbling about how much work he has to do later.

With Naruto seeing this he had a huge sweat drop on his head. So he just got up and patted the now crying Rai on the back then after Rai calmed down decided to go check on Kara. Once he was outside he looked off into the direction they were hearing the loud crashes for him to only have his eyes widen at the sight. He then disappeared in a flash of lightning to the spot where Kara was only to find her in her thirty foot tall fox form with three tails swooshing around destroying a few trees around the training ground. Then he noticed she was spitting some kind of blueish fire from her mouth burning a few more trees causing Naruto to sweat drop. _'I think I know why Rai was so down about having to clean up once we leave.' _He said in thought as he decided to bring attention to himself. "Hey Kara-chan you finally mastered your Bijuu soul take over magic?!" Naruto yelled catching Kara's attention as she turned towards him sporting a large grin on her foxy face.

"Hey Naru-kun and yeah I finally got it down it just kind of sucks that I'm only half the size I used to be, but I guess that's pretty good considering I only have three tails." She said as she turned back into her human form with the three tails shrinking back to normal she then looked at Naruto with a small smirk. "So you finally recreated your father's technique eh?" She asked as she began to walk towards him.

Naruto just smiled with thumbs up in the nice guy pose. "Yep I finally finished it after three long years of attempting it. Also I was thinking I should maybe try to complete that technique one of my clones saw when I had them spying on Sasuke." He stated as she suddenly stopped walking and put a finger to her chin adopting an adorable thinking position to Naruto.

"You mean that Lightning Dragon thing he made with real lightning that was controlled by the Chidori?" She questioned him just to have him nod to her question. Once she near him she leaned into him making him blush a bit. She then captured his lips in a passionate kiss as they kissed she began to lick his lower lips requesting entrance that he allowed willingly their tongue intertwined with each other's until Kara pushed Naruto to the ground while straddling him.

"W-What are you doing Kara-chan we can't do this out here." Naruto tried to reason, but Kara was to for gone she was already licking Naruto's neck getting a moan from the blonde. While all of this was going on they had a small camera with a red light on in the bushes.

With Rai and the Camera

"This will be great blackmail material later I knew Naruto was totally whipped." He stated as he giggled perversely, but was scared shitless when a blue fire ball destroyed his camera when he looked up he started sweating from the pissed off look on the two people he was spying on faces. "Hey you guys how you doing I was just taking a stroll when I came across this camera I don't know where it came from and I was about to get rid of it till you beat me to it." He said as he was thinking of a way out of this situation. _'Okay I can take on one of them, but both that may cause some problems if I'm not careful.' _Rai pondered as he stared at them who were staring straight back at him till they both smirked making Rai sweat bullets.

"You know God-san we both know you can take on one of us without many problems, but can you take on the both of us at the same time. You don't have to if you don't want we won't force you if you're too scared?" Kara asked her smirk still plastered on her face. _'Oh no that bitch didn't did she just insult my pride as a man and a God. Oh I'll show you why I'm called a God!' _He said in thought as his face adopted a cocky smirk then he stood up and walked to the middle of the training field motioning for them to follow.

"You know Kara-chan we may have two of us, but he still is a god. I may God Slayer magic, but I'm not at the level to actually take on a God yet." Naruto whispered to Kara as her smirk just grew into a grin.

"Yeah I know Naru-kun, but I have a plan that I have a feeling will work perfectly come here." She said quietly as she whispered her plan into his ear causing him to grin.

"So you were watching me when I was practicing that last week. I thought I could smell some pheromones in the air when I was practicing. Don't tell me Kara-chan do you play for both teams because if you do that pretty hot?" Naruto questioned as Kara's face went tomato red.

"S-Shut up!" She yelled as Naruto just laughed at that.

"Are you two done yet, because I'm ready to start kicking some ass." Rai stated with that damn cocky smile still on his face as he got into a fighting stance with Naruto and Kara getting into their own fighting stances as well.

Kara then decided she would start the fight by yelling **"foxfire: fireball!"** As she sent a large blueish fire ball straight at him as Rai dodged the fireball easily, but duck as he noticed Naruto already in front of him via **Flying Raijin** sending a swift kick to his head. Once he ducked the kick he sent a uppercut towards the now open blonde, only to have to dodge another strike from the blonde who disappear via **Flying Raijin**. As Rai landed safely a few feet away.

"Okay you have defiantly gotten better over the years I can say that much." Rai stated as he charged at Naruto while yelling **"Lightning God's Breakdown Fist!"** That Naruto himself barely dodged using **Flying Raijin**. _'That ability of his is starting to piss me_ _off'_ Rai growled in thought as he dodged a giant tail courtesy of Kara with her partial take over.

Kara seeing him dodge the attack began to spit multiply **foxfire: fireballs** at him making Rai weave in and out of the attacks, but was stopped when Rai suddenly sent a large Lightning God's Bellow straight at her not having enough time to dodge she yelled **"Bijuu tail shell!"** as her tails grew to massive sizes wrapping around her protectively as they seemed to hardened. As she took the attack Naruto was not wasting his chance to attack Rai he teleported near the stationary Rai as he continued to pump magic into his attack Naruto then muttered a low **"Chakra Make: Rasengan!"** Slamming it into a distracted Rai's side sending Rai spiraling through a few trees.

"Damn he's still though even with the two of us." Naruto stated as Kara neared him sporting a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah, but my plan will work I promise I just know it." She said with confidence as they watch Rai come out of the tree line sporting heavily ripped cloths with a small gash healing quickly on his side.

"You know that really hurt." Rai stated with a pout, but then smirk and what he said next did not sit well with Naruto or Kara. "I might actually for the first time in years I might add need to go all out on you two." He stated as his magical energy skyrocketed causing Naruto and Kara to widen their eyes then later narrowed _'So he never really went all out on me/Naru-kun'_ they thought together and then they both smirk taking the challenge head on as they both increased their magic as well causing it to skyrocket. If someone would be passing by all they would be able to see were three pillars of magic shooting up into the sky.

"Now the fun is beginning." Naruto stated sporting a large grin on his face which was mirrored by both Kara and Rai. Naruto then decided to start this time as he yelled **"Lightning God's Bellow!" **As he sent a large beam of black lightning straight at Rai who chose to jump over it 'big mistake' Naruto thought as he disappeared via **Flying Raijin** appearing above a shocked Rai yelling **"Chakra Make: Fist of Baa-chan!"** Impacting Rai's face sending him sailing toward the ground where Kara was waiting with her arm in its giant fox form send a punch at Rai who could do nothing at the moment as he took the blow he was sent sailing back into the trees with Naruto and Kara following him.

_'Damn I take my earlier thought back that technique of his isn't pissing me off anymore. I downright hate that fucking technique of his and Kara damn who know a girl pack such a powerful right hook.' _He said in thought as he stood back up immediately blocking a punch to his face from Kara her arm still in its Bijuu state. _'I really need to do something they seriously have me on the defensive here.' _He thought to himself as he sent a lightning fast kick to her stomach sending her flying into a few trees causing Rai to sweat drop. '_Why do all our attacks send each other flying everywhere.'_ he thought to himself, but quickly disregarded that as he dodged a **"Lightning God's Bullet!"** That destroyed a few more trees turning his attention to the other blonde that looked to be gathering a lot of wind magic for something that made Rai raise an eyebrow.

**"Wind Users Domain!"** Naruto yelled as a tornado form around them moving at speeds that would rip apart anyone who tried to touch it. "You're in my domain now Rai let's have a little fun." Naruto stated with a smirk that sent chills down Rai's spine. Without saying anything Naruto charge straight at Rai moving faster than normal causing Rai to narrow his eyes. _'He's moving faster than normal is this how the technique of his works.' _Rai mused as he attempted to dodge only for his eyes to widen because he moved at a extremely slow pace only to have Naruto punch him square in the jaw making him stumble back a bit still wide eyed. _'Holy shit this technique does a lot more speed him up it also slows his opponent down this technique is really dangerous now.'_ Rai stated to himself thinking of a way out of this situation until he looked up seeing a small opening at the top then smirked. _'Huh I guess being a God has a shit ton of perks._' He stated to himself when he bent his knees ready to take off.

_'What the hell is he thinking now.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched Rai bend his knees only to widen his eyes as he saw a massive amount of lightning magic incasing Rai's legs and then it happened Rai launched himself straight up and out of the hole at the top as Naruto dispelled his technique he cursed himself for not stopping him from jumping.

As Rai landed back on the ground gracefully he was startled to have a fist incased with blue fire slam into his face sending him into a tree only to bounce off like a rag-doll. "Okay this is really getting out of hand now if I didn't know any better I'd say you two are really trying to kill me." Rai mumbled as he stood up wiping a little blood from the corner of his mouth to look up to see a smirking Kara.

"You know one of Koi's old sensei's once said to always come at them with the intent to kill so I guess we just do that with ever sensei now." Kara explained as her other fist was incased with blue flames as well. "So come on God-san show me what you got." Kara taunted as she watched Rai's fist become incased with black lightning not wanting him to start she charged at him sending a low kick to his legs only for him to back flip over it, but Kara wasn't finished as she grabbed his left foot slamming Rai into the ground on his back. She then went to punch him in the stomach only for Rai to roll over quickly getting up and sending his lightning incased fist straight into Kara's temple knocking her out.

"Damn*pant* one down*pant*one to go." Rai panted out as he tried to regain his breath only to have a wind covered fist slammed straight into his chest sending him back a few feet as he regained his balance he glared at Naruto "You and your little girl friend really have a knack for sneak attacks." Rai stated getting a grin from Naruto.

"Well she is a demon fox and as you know they don't fight fair..." Naruto trailed off as another Naruto appeared behind Rai sending a fast kick to his side only for Rai to catch it causing the clones eyes to widen for a second before he was electrocuted making him dispel.

"Let me guess what you were going to say before we were rudely interrupted. You being her container all those made you pick up a couple of her traits." Rai stated as Naruto just smirked at him causing him to have a sudden chill.

"Rai I can't beat you by myself you know it and I know it, but you did just mention something that will allow me to beat you...I don't fight fair." Naruto stated with smirk. The smirk transforming into a full blown grin as he yelled out his next technique. "Chakra Make: Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he turn into his female self as she stood there in a seductive pose with all the right curves and as nude as the day she was born. This got the desired affect out of Rai as he was rocketed back via nosebleed into the realm of unconsciousness.

Naruto stood there with a satisfied smile on his face as he turned to the downed Kara. "So how long are you planning to pretend to be knocked out?" Naruto question only to have Kara stand up with a pout on her face.

"Naru-kun I was hoping you'd carry me back and hold me in your arms." She complained as he just walked up to and picks her up bridle style as he carried her back to the house having a clone drag the unconscious Rai back. That was the day Naruto and Kara had beaten the God of lightning...well technically I guess you can say.

One year later departing day :(

Here we find Naruto, Kara, and Rai standing on a path that leads down the mountain and for some reason Naruto and Rai couldn't stop the tears that were falling from their faces as they hugged each other tightly both saying "I love you bro and I always remember you." To each other as Kara just stared at them with a questioning look on her face.

"Umm why are you guys showing so much affection towards each other it's how do I say this nicely...it's weird." Kara stated as they both looked at her and stopped crying for a moment both turning toward her.

"What do you mean we're friends I'm mean we're best friends you know it's like umm...what's that one word I heard in that one video" Naruto stated as he trailed off then him and Rai looked at each other as if they remembered then they both stated at the same time "BROMANCE!" As if on cue a wired screen type thing showed up and started playing a video.

On cue watch the music video Bromance on YouTube if you want, but you will get the joke better if you do and trust me the song is pretty funny just saying.

Once the video was finished the weird screen type thing just disappeared and Kara turned to the two guys who were again crying and hugging each other saying the same things as before so just turned with a sigh 'it must be a guy thing because I don't get it at all.' She stated in thought as she just let the guys have their moment together.

"Oh and one more thing I need to ask you before you leave Blondie...umm what's your name?" Rai asked causing Naruto and Kara to face fault hard then Naruto quickly stood back up pointing a finger at Rai who had the decency to look embarrassed.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know my name?!" Naruto exclaimed as he stared in disbelief at his best friend how could he not know his name they had been together for ten fucking years how was that even possible.

"Hey in my own defense you never introduced yourself." Rai stated as Naruto and Kara calmed themselves down then Naruto stepped up and decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and remember it dammit!" Naruto yelled in Rai's face with Rai nodding his head.

Once they were finally done having their moment together Naruto and Kara waved bye as they made their journey down the mountain then Rai just went back in his house to pack because of those damn overgrown lizards.

Four years later some random forest in Earthland X781  
  
Here we find a woman around the age of sixteen that looked to be slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that fell to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese princess style her name was Kagura Mikazuchi. She is currently walking down a path with a katana, but the weird thing about this katana was that it was seal shut with white bandages. As she walks down this path she can't shake the feeling that she would never see her brother again she had been searching for years with no luck at all as she thought this tears began to fall from her face until she heard a gentle and calm voice from behind her.

"You know a beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't be out here by herself crying." The voice stated as she spun around to come face to face with a blonde young man about her age maybe a year older he had blue eyes as well and the most defining of all his features was the three whiskers like marks on each side of his face. For some reason though she couldn't help, but stare into his blue eyes they were so beautiful which caused her to blush a bit at that as she tried to turn her gaze away key word tried she just couldn't stop starting into his blue orbs. With Naruto seeing this he decided that he should most likely introduce himself he defiantly didn't want another Rai moment. "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki may I ask your name." Naruto stated as he introduced himself, Kagura seeing no harm in it decided to introduce herself.

"Hello I'm Kagura Mikazuchi it's nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki." She stated politely as she notice they had kind of an awkward silence before Naruto broke the ice.

"So back to my earlier question why is such a beautiful girl such as yourself out in the woods crying for?" Naruto asked in a worried tone and for some reason Kagura couldn't keep the blush off her from the beautiful comment.

"I don't know I was just walking and thinking of some bad memories." she answered in a solemn voice that made Naruto want to help her for some reason.

"So do you have any family are anything to go back to I'm pretty sure they could comfort you." Naruto stated hoping she had someone to go back to, but sad look on her face at the mention of family made him frown.

"I don't have anyone I had an older brother, but he was taken from me a few years back and I've been looking for him ever sense." Kagura stated with her head down then thought 'why am I telling him all this.' But was surprised when she felt a pair of warm arms bring her into a hug she was stunned for a bit, but then slowly wrapped her arms around him as she began to cry her heart out in this person she had just met arms why was she opening up to him so quickly it didn't make any sense she never opened up to anyone and this man had gotten her to open up in just a few minutes of talking to each other. Once she was done crying her heart out he spoke.

"Why don't you come with me and Kara-chan we could help you look for your brother since we don't really have a place to go back to ether." Naruto stated as he could feel her nod into his chest after a few minutes later he could feel her breathing even out indicating she had fallen asleep. Picking her and her sword up he began to walk back to him and Kara-chan camp where he saw her sitting by the tent with a bored look on her face then it turned questioning when she spotted Naruto and the girl in his arms sleeping with a peaceful expression on her face.

"Umm Naru-kun who's that?" Kara asked as Naruto just shrugged.

"Our new traveling companion I guess." He stated plain and simple as he sat down and began to cook dinner on the fire.

Four Months later some beach

Here we find Naruto with Kagura leaning on his arm sitting on the beach watching the stars. Over the past four months they had grown very close to one another especially after the talk Kara and Kagura had two months ago it still made Kagura blush thinking about it.

Flashback two months ago

"So Kagura do you like Naru-kun?" Kara asked Kagura as they sit by the fire of their camp waiting for Naruto to get back with the food. Kagura blushed a deep red from the question, but otherwise nodded her head.

"Yeah I do, but I know that he is taken by you." She stated with a sad look on her face as Kara just smirked.

"You know I don't mind sharing if you don't." Kara stated as Kagura's face turned even redder then before.

"R-Really?" She stuttered out getting a nod from Kara, but when she looked at Kara she was met with Kara's lips on hers. She just stayed their wide eyed she didn't even notice Kara's tongue in her mouth from herself being in shock, but she soon moaned in the kiss as she began to kiss back. Sooner or later they ended up on the ground with Kagura on top as they continued to kiss deeply rubbing each other all over till.

"Wow that's hot." They heard from the edge of the camp as they look only to see Naruto unconsciously drooling at the scene in front of him. They both blushed from the look he was giving them. Once they were able to compose their selves Kara dragged a still blushing Kagura over to the now smirking Naruto.

"Okay from the way you're smirking I guess you already know what we decided." Kara stated as Naruto just gave a knowing smile as he walked up to Kagura pulling her into a passionate kiss as his tongue entered her mouth exploring every crevasse getting a loud moan from Kagura as she leaned into the kiss enjoying every second of it.

Flashback end

"So what do we do now?" Kagura asked Naruto just looked at her and smiled.

"We are going to join a guild in Eight months from now so we can have a place to call home." He told her she just nodded as she leaned deeper into his side.

"Yeah that would be nice what do you think our Ranks are?" She questioned.

"Well from the all the spars you and I have had I would have to say you are bolder lining a high A ranked to a low S ranked, but don't worry by the time we join a guild you will be S class I promise." He stated causing her to smile at that as he continued. "Kara-chan is easily an S-class while I'm at the level of Wizard Saint." He stated as she nodded to that even with her and Kara-chan together they still couldn't touch him.

"So what are we going to do for the last eight months?" She questioned as he looked deep into her brown eyes with a large grin.

"We are going to be training you in wind magic of course I can feel that you have the talent for it you just don't have a trainer, but you have nothing to worry about now because I am a master in wind magic so it's all good." He stated with a thumbs up as she just nodded to that as she leaned back into him.

"How long are you two going to cuddle over there I just cooked dinner?!" Kara yelled from the camp. From hearing this Naruto paled.

"Y-You d-did what n-now?" Naruto questioned with his face as white as a ghost.

"I said I cooked dinner now get over here and eat!" She said while glaring at him as if daring him to say the wrong thing. He just nodded while crying anime tears. _'Rai you lucky bastard you don't have to eat her disgusting food again!' _He complained in his head as he walked over to Kara. Everything for these three will change in just eight months time.

**And done they will finally meet Fairy Tail in the next chapter. Also the polls are still up for your pick for the last member in Naruto's Harem, but it looks like a clear winner, who knows something may happen. PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! I'm back and I'm bringing you another chapter of God of Fairies. I would also like to say the episode for Fairy Tail this week was Awesome if you haven't watched it yet then go right after you read this because it was amazing. Okay I need to calm down deep breaths…okay I'm good, now on with the story. PEACE OUT! **

I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I wish I did, but I don't so I just have to keep writing Fanfic.

Eight months later X782  
  
Some unknown forest

"We are so fucking lost huh?" Kara state/questions Naruto as he looks at her while chuckling nervously. All the while Kagura was looking at him with disbelieving eyes how can someone so strong get lost so damn easily it's like...just how?

"I have no idea what you're talking about I'm pretty sure this is the right way it's says so on the map look." Naruto stated as he showed the map to Kara who looked at it with one of her eyebrows twitching dangerously.

"You have the damn map flipped upside down you idiot!" Kara yelled while taking the map from Naruto. She then flipped it the right way then handed it back to him. He then looked at the map while his face was sporting a look of understanding that's what they thought at least.

"Ohhhhh...I still don't get this...at all I might add." He stated getting a massive face fault from his two companions. They quickly stood up and Kagura took the map from him as her and Kara skimmed the map both then sweat dropped at what they saw. _'How can he not understand this? It like point A to point B all we had to do was follow the line and we'd get to our destination.'_ They both thought as they then looked up at Naruto who was now lying in the grass gaze up at the clouds.

_'I think I finally understand why shika always did this, it's extremely comfy and calming especially when you have two troublesome women with you.'_ He said in thought as he allowed the girls to do the troublesome work, but he then noticed it was close to being dark out. "Hey girls, why don't we find a place to set up camp for the night because it starting to get dark." He stated pointing up at the sky as the girls looked up as well noticing he was right they just nodded their heads.

One hour later

Same forest elsewhere

"Elfman snap out of it please!" Pleaded a young white haired teen as she watched the large creature near her. It all happened in a blink of an eye on second everything was fine that was until her brother, Elfman attempted a full body takeover on the beast that had come out of nowhere and her brother had completely lost control of himself. She had quickly told her little sister, Lisanna to get to safety while she saved their brother from himself, but that didn't good as planned. _'Why is this happening he's not listening to anything I say and he won't snap out of what do.' _She thought to herself until her face turned to one of horror when she heard an all to familiar voice.

"Mira-nee are you okay?" Lisanna asked as she landed beside her sister who quickly began to plea with her younger sister to leave.

"Please Lisanna leave, I'll handle this on my own!" She pleaded as Lisanna just ignored her and walked in front of their out of control brother with her arms out to the sides.

"Elf-nii I know you can hear me fight it and come back with me and Mira-nee please!" She begged as the beast just looked at her strangely as if trying to figure something out, unit it raised its arm causing Mirajane's eyes to widen in fear.

"LISANNA!" She yelled as the beast swung his hand down as it was about to touch Lisanna there was a flash of yellow and everything froze. No one moved a muscle as Mirajane couldn't believe her eyes there in front of her sister was standing a man around the same age as them holding his arm out stopping her brother from killing her sister with JUST ONE HAND.

"Looks like you two are in a bit of a bind." Naruto stated as he stood there his eyes solely on the beast. He then pushed the hand off him as he jumped up delivering a monstrous kick to the beast's face sending it sailing for a few meters then crashing to the ground.

Mirajane couldn't believe her eyes this man had just saved her sister and sent her brother flying with just one kick how strong was this man.

"You know it's not nice to stare." Naruto stated with some amusement in his voice as the two girls continued to stare at him as if he'd grown a second head. They stayed this way until they heard.

"God Naruto-kun why do you always run off like that we were looking for you for like an hour you better have a good reason for running off like that or so help me I wil...what happen here." Kara stated as she and Kagura came into the clearing to see all the damage and what looked like a knocked out white haired boy that they almost stepped on. "Umm Naruto-kun who's this?" Kara stated as she got on her knees and began to poke the downed white haired boys face with a stick she found laying around.

"Would you stop Kara-chan that not nice." Kagura stated as she tried to get Kara to stop poking the poor boy. This continued until they all heard a loud cough bringing them back to the downed white haired girl who was now attempting to stand only to have Naruto teleport over to her helping her up.

As Mirajane leaned against the man who had just saved their lives she couldn't help the blush that made its way onto her face when she looked him over. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and what looked like whisker like marks on his cheeks. Also for some reason he wasn't wearing a shirt which caused her to blush even more from seeing his toned muscles and six pack. Not being able to take it anymore she just looked away trying to push down her blush.

Over where Kara and Kagura were they both had large smirks on their faces as they saw this both thinking 'Oh yeah she wants a piece of him.', but with Kara she added a little more. 'She's pretty hot to.' She stated in thought unconsciously licking her lips. Kagura seeing this just sweat dropped. _'She has me and Naru-kun and she looks like she is about to jump this girl I seriously think she likes girls more than boys.'_

Back over with Naruto and Mira. "So what were you two doing out here anyway?" Naruto questioned as Mira finally got control over her blush. She then straitened her back a bit to talk face to face.

"We were completing a job for a client to get rid of some unknown creature, but when we arrived. We were surprised and my brother attempted full body take over that he wasn't ready for and he lost control of himself and almost killed me and my sister. And you know the rest." She stated as he nodded his head in understanding, just then she looked over at her sister who was now checking if their brother was okay and it seemed that Elfman was waking up from the whole ordeal.

"Ugggh what happen one second I'm attempting full body take over then..." Elfman stated as all the memories came rushing back. His face took on one of horror that was until he looked around to see both of his sisters were fine also some unknown blonde holding his sister up.

"Maybe we should get you guys to an inn or something, but you're going to have to tell me which way to go because I'm terrible with directions." He stated as Mira giggled at that then later let out a surprised gasp when he picked her up bridle style as she unconsciously snuggled deeper into his chest.

Later that night in some random inn

"So you guys are fairy Tail mages?" Naruto asked with a dead serious tone that kind of scared the siblings who nodded their head and showed him their marks."I only one thing to say about that." He stated as they became even more nervous. "Please show us the way their I can't read a map and we got lost four times already and for some reason the girls won't read it for me. And I don't know why." He pleaded as he began to cry anime tears while bowing to them causing the three siblings to sweat drop while Kara and Kagura giggled at the sight.

"You know there is a reason we never helped you." Kara stated as he looked at them waiting for an answer. "Do you not remember what you said when you got the map from that man." She stated

Flashback Two days ago

"Thank you so much sir you have no idea how much you have helped us." Naruto stated as the man nodded his head to the thanks then waved them good bye as he left. "Okay now on to Fairy Tail." Naruto stated as he turned around to face the girls who looked slightly scared.

"Umm Naru-kun you know I love you right?" Kagura questioned as Naruto nodded happily. "Well out of all the things you can do, reading a map is not one of them. So maybe you should let me and Kara-chan read the map while you follow us." She stated as he looked at her like she was stupid.

"What are you talking about I can read this thing like the back of my hand and I don't need any of your help at all. I'll show who can read a map now off we go." He stated as he began to lead them out of the small village.

Flashback end

"Ohhhhh so you didn't help me because of that. What if we would have been lost for years what would have happened then huh?" He questioned a little peeved they didn't help him because he said that. What they wanted him to do they were insulting his pride as a man of course he would have reacted that way.

"Oh well me and Ka-chan were going to get you to give us the map after a week of being lost, but you broke down after two days so we were going to make our way there tomorrow. Now seeing as they can now escort us we have nothing to worry about now do we." Kara said as Naruto was now in the corner of the room poking at a potted plant with a dark cloud above him. All they could hear were him mumbling about how people are so mean to him. Kara and Kagura then groaned. "Not again." The last time this happened they couldn't brighten his mood until Kara and Kagura decided to have sex with him and he didn't brighten up till the middle of it.

"Come on Kara-chan we have work to do." Kagura stated as the two then left with a downed Naruto. Let's just say he was back to his normal self in the morning.

Two days later in front of Fairy guild

"Wow so this is Fairy Tail huh." Naruto stated as he looked at the Guild it was a pretty large building he could say the least.

"Yep this is Fairy Tail the best guild in all of Earthland!" Lisanna stated excitably as she pushed the doors open only to sweat drop at the sight that greeted her. Everyone was in a battle royal and it looked like the guild was in ruins. "Hahaha yeah they kind of get out of hand sometimes." She stated as a girl with red hair and breast plate armor walked up to them glaring daggers at Mira.

"It good to have you back, but I must ask who is this with you?" The girl questioned as Lisanna decided to tell the whole story quite loudly if I might add since everyone in the guild stopped fighting to listen to the story. Once she was done telling what happened on the mission, there was a good mixture of reactions some were surprised, others were worried, and some were amazed by the end of it. Several minutes passed by as everyone in the guild kept asking if the sibling were okay and if they needed anything. As all of this was happening Naruto, Kara, and Kagura find themselves sitting at the bar inside the guild until they hear.

"You know I would like to thank you three for saving my children." A voice stated as they looked to the bar again to see a little old man standing on it.

"No it's fine we were traveling here anyway so why not help a future, potential family member." Naruto stated as the little old man raised an eyebrow from Naruto's statement. _'So he wants to join the guild huh. Well he certainly is powerful he may even be a match for Gildarts, but I can since he is suppressing a lot of his magic. Also I can say the same with his red headed friend they might even be a match for me together.' _He thought as he gave a grandfatherly smile on the outside.

"So you want to join this guild huh well you have come to the right place son. My name is Makarov Dreyar and I'm also the Guild Master of the guild." The now revealed Makarov states as Naruto gains stars in his eyes.

"So you're the master here can we please join this guild?!" Naruto yells/pleas with the stars still radiating in his eyes. Makarov then strokes his chin while thinking of his answer even though he already made up his mind on the subject. It was still fun to mess with his soon to be children as Naruto and company looked as if they were about to burst from the anticipation they were undergoing. It also seemed that the guild had quieted down as though they were waiting for his answer as well. After a good minute of this he finally spoke.

"Well I don't have a problem with it seeing as you have already helped out my children..." The three sighed in relief as Naruto also started jumping around like a fool until. "But I would like to see how well you three are in a fight to see what rank you three will be getting. We usual wait until we have our composition for S class, but for some reason I can senses you three are well into the range of S class. So I would just like to prove my theory." He stated as Naruto stopped jumping and smirked.

"Okay old man how would you like to do that." Naruto questioned as Makarov smiled at his excitement.

"There's no way you are actually thinking of putting him as a S class wizard he just some little brat!" Shouted a fuming blonde haired man from the top floor of the guild. Hearing this Naruto gained a tick mark on his head. _'I may be physically sixteen, but mentally I'm thirty fucking one. How dare he call me a brat! Plus this asshole only looks like four years older than me physically._' Naruto raged in thought.

"Hey how bout you come down here and say that to my face!" Naruto yelled as the older blonde scoffed as he jumped down.

"I said there's no way a brat like you can possible be S class. You don't even look like an A class wizard for that matter." Lexus said as he smirked. Off to the side Makarov was frowning. _'Why do you always have to do this Laxus and please don't pick a fight with him you may be my grandson, but I can tell he will beat you easily.' _Makarov said in thought as he watched the exchange.

"Oh really now and who might you be to say I can't be S class?" Naruto asked as Laxus's smirk turn evil looking.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar and I'm one of Fairy Tail's S class wizard's punk." Laxus said with a cocky smirk which was mirrored by Naruto while Kara and Kagura got slightly nervous. _'I hope he doesn't kill this Laxus guy because every time I see that smirk he always goes over bored.'_ They both thought as Naruto stepped up.

"Nice to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki and if you're so confident that I'm not S class material why don't we have a friendly spar?" Naruto asked as all the guild began to fear for their newest member. Laxus just nodded his head and headed outside to a sparing ground with the rest of the guild following them.

Over with Natsu, Gray, Levi, Cana, Erza, and the Strauss Siblings.

"Does this guy have a death wish?! He just challenged an S class wizard?!" Gray yelled as he heard the challenge.

"I like this guy already. He has my vote?!" Natsu yelled as himself and gray glared at each other.

"Of course you like him he's just like you challenging people blindly Flame Brain." Gray yelled as they head butted each other.

"You want to fight Ice Stripper!" Natsu yelled back until they both got socked on their heads by an annoyed red head.

"You two need to stop fighting and Gray put some clothes on." She stated as Gray looked down and saw he was only in his boxers. He then began to franticly run around the guild looking for his clothes as Natsu laughed at him.

"Yeah, but didn't you hear the Master, he said that this guy may well be S class already." Cana said as she downed another beer.

"You shouldn't be drinking its only one o'clock in the afternoon Cana. What do you guys think of this?" Erza questioned as she looked over to the siblings who were now sitting calmly waiting to see what happens to their new friends.

"I think Naruto will win, if he was able to take out Elfman with one kick then he has my vote." Mirajane said as she watched the conversation with her siblings nodding in agreement. Levi just stayed quiet and followed behind everyone.

Back to the fight

"So how are we doing this, are there any ground rules?" Naruto questioned as he stood ten feet away from Laxus with his hands in his pockets.

"No anything goes just try to give me a bit of entertainment." Laxus stated as he got into a ready stance. As he waited for Naruto to get into a ready stance he noticed the other blonde just yawned with his hands still in his pockets causing Laxus to grow a tick mark. _'Is he taunting me how dare this little brat!'_ He said in thought as he then decided to show this guy who he was messing with.**"Raging Bolt!" **He yelled out as a large stream of lightning flew towards Naruto who now seemed to think the ground was more interesting then the fight. When the attack connected the lightning exploded outward shocking everything in the area. "HAHAHAHA I knew he wasn't S class material he couldn't even dodge my attack that will teach him to fuck with me." Laxus stated as he began to walk back to the guild until he heard a strange noise it almost sounded like some kind of eating noises. When he turned around his jaw along with everyone else's dropped their where Laxus had just blasted sat on the ground eating his lightning like it was just an everyday snack.

"Mmm thanks for the meal." Naruto stated as he stood back up. "Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" Naruto yelled then sweat dropped to himself._ 'Where the hell did that statement come from.'_ He thought then pushed that thought aside for later as he stared at a gaping Laxus. "Now the fun can really begin." Naruto yelled as black lightning sparked around his body.

Yeah cliffhanger

**Yeah I'm done for now because I need to go reread some shit from Fairy Tail to make sure I don't fuck too much shit up. Also I'm taking down the polls because it's obvious who won just saying. PEACE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! I'm back with another chapter of God of Fairies. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and to tell you guys to keep reviewing and telling me what you think of my story. Also I would like to explain that the way I'm writing my stories is mainly on the spot. I'm not saying I'm writing blindly, I have a main plot for my story and that is to follow the events of the original story now that they have joined the guild and just how it would be different with Naruto being there. So with that being said I usually just think of my chapters on the spot because if I would seriously think everything through I would end up taking weeks to finish a chapter because I still have school so it's not like I can just drop everything I'm doing for this. So if that really bothers you so much then just leave because I'm not going to change the way I write. END OF STORY! Also I'm kind of sad that my other story is getting a shit ton more favs then this story was, in only the first chapter *sad face* I guess I'm going to turn that one into a main project as well. Okay I'm done sorry for all my babbling, on with the story. PEACE OUT!**

God of Fairies

Chapter 8

On the sideline

"D-did he just eat Laxus's lightning?" Gray asked as he stared at the blonde with disbelieving eyes. How the hell did he do that?

"I t-think he just did, but that's a Dragon Slayers ability...I think Naruto may be a Dragon Slayer." Erza stated as she continued to stare wide eyed.

"No that was something else his magic does not give off the same a Dragons Slayers would, Igneel thought me the way it should feel when I'm near another Dragon Slayer his magic seems a bit darker of sorts." Natsu stated as he continued to stare at the blonde God Slayer with calculating eyes.

Erza and Gray stared at Natsu wide eyed where the hell did the Natsu go and who was this calm and calculating Mage near them. Gray then walked up to Natsu and picked him up by the collar.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Flame Brain?!" Gray demanded as he shock Natsu violently.

"What the hell are you talking about Ice Boy I'm here in your damn stripper hands?!" Natsu yelled as he pried Gray's hands off him with his feet finding solid ground. He then glared at Gray waiting for an explanation for his actions.

"There is no way in hell Natsu would ever have a calculating look on his face I refuse to believe it." Gray stated firmly as Erza nodded her head in agreement.

"What the hell Erza are you really agreeing with Popsicle on this?" Natsu asked as he stared at Erza waiting for her responds. Oh he got it, but not the one he wanted.

"Yes I do agree with him on this now, where is the Natsu we all know and love?" She stated as she glared at the pink haired boy.

"Aren't they taking this joke a little too far?" Kagura whispered in Lisanna's ear who looked worried for her pink haired crush.

"I don't think their joking I told you that they sometimes get out of hand this is one of those times." Lisanna stated as Gray and Erza started shaking the pink haired Dragon Slayer. Kagura just nodded and went back to Kara's side who was staring at Naruto with a worried look on her face.

"Why do you look like that you as well as I know there's no way Naruto-kun would ever lose to him." Kagura stated trying to comfort her Harem sister with what she thought was worry for their lover.

"No I'm not worried about that. I'm worried that he will go overboard and kill this guy that gleam in his eyes is never a good thing no matter what. I guess it's my fault that he is like this because when he was younger I pretended to just be a bloodthirsty beast and I think that mask might have rubbed off on Naru-kun a bit. It's not enough that he would kill his opponent, but it's still enough to leave them close to deaths door." Kara stated as she continued to stare at her lover with worry in her eyes. Once Kagura heard this, her eyes widened then later saddened. Naruto and Kara had told her about their past a few day after Kagura had decided to become Naruto's mate and the she could say was that she was heartbroken that her lover had such a terrible childhood, but at least he was fine now and that's all that really counts right? Or at least that's what Kagura kept telling herself. She then looked over toward where Erza and Gray were holding a disoriented Natsu. She then narrowed her eyes on Erza. _'She looks familiar, but where have I seen her before?' _She questioned in thought as she turned back to see Laxus had finally come out of his initial shock.

Back on the field

"What the hell was that?" Laxus demanded as he thought to himself. _'That looked like one of my Dragon Slayer ability's I could probably show my ability's in Dragon Slayer magic, but I think I'll kept that as a trump card later on in life. Plus I don't need Dragon Slayer magic for this little punk I can take him without it.' _Laxus declared in thought as he glared at the grinning God Slayer.

"You ready yet Laxus-chan?" Asked Naruto with the grin still plastered on his face. He got his reply as Laxus sped towards via Lightning body as all Naruto could really see was sparks of lightning he then proceeded to dodge as quickly as needed he didn't need to show them his true strength yet and for some reason Laxus gave him a bad vibe so he didn't need to know how strong he truly was.

As Laxus finally appeared in front of him they proceeded to trade blows that Laxus had his hands incased in lightning as Naruto had his incased with wind. The viewers of the fight could also feel the wind around them pick up as Naruto and Laxus continued to trade blows. Makarov then narrowed his eyes as he noticed this. _'The boy is building up a lot of wind magic for something because I can tell the wind around them is beginning to turn into a hurricane of sorts it barely visible, but it's still there none the less.'_ Makarov stated in thought as he continued to watch the fight.

As Naruto continued to trade blows with Laxus he noticed his attack was almost ready so he would just need to hold off for a bit longer. He then jumps back narrowly dodging a **"Lightning Storm!" **That seemed to be growing in size shooting lightning in random directions not wanting to show to much of his God Slayer magic he decides to yell. **"Wind compressor!"** As a large sphere of wind formed around the lightning storm he then proceeded to close his fist that he had open which caused the sphere of wind to shrink in size also causing the lightning to shrink as well until there was nothing, but a small sphere of wind the size of a baseball with a tiny Lightning Storm in it. Naruto the proceeded to make a flicking motion with his fingers as the ball raced towards a stunned Laxus. When the ball connected with Laxus the ball then exploded sending a stunned Laxus flying into a bolder as it then cracked from the sudden pressure placed upon it.

"Is this all you've got mister S class, because I was told the S class wizards were the best of the best. Also I'm not saying you're not S class material, but I am saying you shouldn't be so cocky when you don't know the detail of your opponent. I know all about you Laxus-chan you became S class at the age of six, you are very well known for your ability in lightning magic, you are the grandson of the master of the guild and I also know a little secret not many know of you mister artificial." Naruto stated saying the last part quietly so only Laxus would hear it as he then looked down to the growling Laxus . _'How does he know about that?'_ He growled in thought.

"Oh yeah and who are you well because I never heard of you anywhere some one of your skill level wouldn't be able to stay off the magic councils radar for long." Laxus stated as he tried to calm himself down. Naruto just smirked at that as he decided to give him a little information about himself.

"I don't know have you heard of 'The Golden God' along with 'Crimson Devil' and 'The Sheathed Blade'?" Naruto asked as Laxus and everyone in the guild widened their eyes at that.

On the sidelines

"Those three names he just said are the names of a group made of three people who have been going around wiping out dark guilds and telling the authorities once they finish disabling all those in the dark guild." Erza stated still wide eyed from the statement as Makarov decided to add a bit more information.

"Yeah they were only a group of two consisting of 'The Golden God' and 'Crimson Devil' until around a year ago another joined them named 'The Sheathed Blade' the council says they are three High S class mages it's also rumored they got into a fight with the leading dark guild Grimwore Heart because they wanted to recruit the three of them. The council was having someone follow them at the time because they didn't know if they were safe to leave unwatched, but after that event they decided it would be safer to not have someone risk their life just to follow three monsters around as they put it. In the fight with Grimwore Heart I heard they managed to injure three of their main guild mates along with getting out completely fine. They also stated that 'The Golden God' was on par with a wizard saint." Makarov stated as he looked at Kara and Kagura who were now looking a bit nervous from all the attention. "You guys are those three mages huh?" He asked as Kara and Kagura looked at each other then back to the guild master nodding their heads.

"Yes I'm 'Crimson Devil' and Ka-chan here is 'The Sheathed Blade'." Kara stated as everyone widened their eyes to her answer.

"So that makes Naruto 'The Golden God'." Makarov stated getting a nod from the two, well that was defiantly enough to know these three were S class easily he didn't need to test them anymore now knowing their identities. "Okay that enough you two this fights over I already have made my decision on the matter." The master stated as the two began to walk towards the master with Laxus being slightly peeved from losing, but at least he could understand why now. He was fighting 'The Golden God' yeah Laxus never lived under a rock so, he knew the entire story on this guy. He was an extremely powerful S class wizard that the council had named S class themselves so it's not like they could say he wasn't.

"Okay well I'm glad to welcome you three to the guild. Now all I need to know is where do you guys want your guild marks." Naruto was the first to come up saying he wanted it on his left shoulder. Then Kagura said she wanted hers on her stomach since lately she had been wearing shirts that showed off her slim stomach so why not right? Kara came up last as she got hers put on her left thigh causing Naruto and Kagura to raise an eyebrow as the old man giggled previously. All the while Erza was face palming at her master yeah this happened ever time he put the mark on anywhere remotely perverted on a women's body.

"Okay now it's time to celebrate for the newest members of or family...by having a party!" The master stated as everyone cheered.

Two hours later guild hall

Here we find Naruto sitting with Gray, Natsu, Elfman, Happy, and Makarov with Makarov just sitting on top of the table. They had decided to get to know the other members of the guild better so Naruto went with the boys while Kara and Kagura joined the girls at the bar.

"So how does it feel to be a member of Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked as Natsu and Gray were too busy glaring at each other to join in the conversation.

"It feels good like I know I didn't get along with Laxus, but I hope one day we can look eye to eye with each other." Naruto stated as he downed a beer. Makarov nodded his head thankful the blonde would give his grandson another chance.

"Oh well that's good I guess, tell why did you guys decide to take out dark guilds before you joined here." Elfman asked as Naruto decided to tell him the truth.

"Well we kind of felt a sense of justice in it because by clearing out dark guilds we were lowering the possibility of them harming someone later on." Naruto stated as in thought he added. _'And I had to wait till I started aging again to join a guild in order to not raise suspicion.'_

"Oh well that makes sense. Well you didn't answer why you decided to join Fairy Tail?" Elfman questioned as he noticed Gray was in only his boxers still arguing with Natsu, shaking his head Elfman turned back to Naruto waiting for his question to be answered.

"I guess we just wanted a place to call home and a place that treats everyone like family and Fairy Tail was the top choose for that." Naruto stated as Elfman and Makarov nodded their heads. Once they looked over to the three other occupants of the table they noticed Gray and Natsu were both knocked out for some reason with Happy sitting on top of the knocked out Natsu's stomach eating a fish.

"Umm Happy how did that happen?" Naruto questioned getting the little blue cat's attention causing it to shift itself so he was looking at the other occupants of the table.

"Oh this well Natsu and Gray started fighting then they ended up punching each other in the face at the same time knocking each other out." The little cat chirped happily as it munched down on his fish. That's when Naruto looked and noticed the red marks on each cheek and sighed that explains it.

"Do they always fight like this?" Naruto questioned as Makarov nodded his head as Elfman decided to add something.

"Yeah some people say it's because of their type of magic, that they don't get along because Natsu is fire while Gray is Ice so I guess that's a theory." Elfman stated as Naruto nodded his head.

With Kagura, Kara, Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna, Cana, and Levi at the bar sitting in that order

"So are you two, really both dating Naruto?" Mirajane questioned she had been wondering ever since they had meet and it was time to find out.

"Yeah is there a problem with that?" Kagura questioned as she and Kara noticed the saddened look on her face after that.

"Yeah we don't mind sharing because if someone loves Naruto-kun and they don't mind sharing ether then we say more the merrier, that's the least he deserves." Kara stated whispering the last part that only Kagura heard causing her to sadden as well. They also noticed that Mirajane wasn't as down as before.

"So you guy really have no problem in sharing him?" Mira asked just trying to make sure she heard right. Kagura just smirked as Kara had a huge grin on her face. Kara then motioned for Mira to come closer as Kara leaned over a bit in order to whisper in her ear.

"No we don't also me and Kagura are both in a relationship as well. We won't mind if you want to join in the fun~." Kara whispered quietly as she lightly lick Mira's earlobe causing Mira's face to go beet red while having a small nose bleed. Erza seeing this got a little annoyed.

"Well it's getting late so we should probably head home." Erza stated as Lisanna, Cana, and Levi nodded their heads while Mira was still in a daze until Erza kicked the stool out from under her. Causing the white haired girl to quickly stand up to embarrassed to argue with her rival for doing that as she quickly left the guild with Lisanna following her. Kara and Kagura then decided to go find their blonde boyfriend.

One hour later

"It's nice of Master to let us live in the spare bedroom of the guild till we find a house?" Kagura stated as Kara nodded her head agreeing. Naruto was still in the bathroom finishing his shower since the girls went first.

He then came out of the bathroom five minutes later noticing the girls already asleep on the bed in very interesting position. There on the bed Kara and Kagura were both facing the same way with Kara behind Kagura with her hands wrapped around Kagura's midsection holding her closely as Kara's face was in the crook of Kagura's neck they also were only in their panties giving Naruto a very nice view. So Naruto decided he would get behind both of the girls snaking his arms around both slim females bringing them closer to himself.

"Goodnight, you two." Naruto stated as he put his face in Kara's hair falling asleep as well. Tomorrow would officially begin their new lives in Fairy Tail.

**Okay I'm done for now. I would like to know what you guys think because a couple of my friends said I should skip to the beginning of the Fairy Tail cannon and skip all the stuff in between. With that said I would also have to skip the romance I had planned with Mira and Erza I would still make a summary of what happened at the beginning of the chapter, but it wouldn't be in as much detail. So tell me what you guys want me to do, should I make a few chapters of the two years in between or just skip it and put a summary for you guys. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Sorry this chapter was so short. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! I'm here with another Chapter of God of Fairies. I would just like to thank you all for the reviews and suggestions that were given. Oh and if you didn't know I posted a new chapter on my other story yesterday so if you are reading that one then there's a new chapter up. Oh I also have a Lemon in this Chapter so just wanted to warn you guys. Okay I don't really have much else to say other then…PEACE OUT!**

God of Fairies

After Naruto defeats Pain he walks back to Konoha while on the way back he gets taken to Earthland by the Anima where he meets a strange Blonde that trains him to become the God of Fairy Tail. M for violence, Profanity, and sexual content you have been warned. NarutoXHarem

Chapter 9

Two years later X784  
  
Here we find Naruto Uzumaki slowly opening his eye as he comes back to the waking realm. As he begins to wake up he feels the weight of four familiar bodies pressed against him as he looks down he smiles lovingly. There sleeping against him was Kara, Kagura, Mira, and Erza. The last two years were quite eventful for the last Uzumaki. From all the damn council meetings he was called to, but never really went which really pissed off the council so he decided he would go to the next one. Also the day He woke up to find Mira sleeping in his bed with a nude Kara that was a great sight that he wished he had a camera in order to save it for blackmail on Kara who still will not admit she likes her harem sisters a little more than sisters should, but Naruto was fine with it, it was kind of hot to watch. Then the day Erza had confessed to him was heartwarming and kind of funny at the same time.

Flashback one year ago

"Naruto-kun can I have a word with you?" Erza questioned as Naruto raised an eyebrow 'Naruto-kun where did that come from?' He questioned in thought as he followed the now blushing Erza who was having similar thoughts even if she knew why and today was the day to embrace them.

As the walked in an awkward silence. Erza's mind was going a mile a minute. _'Okay Mira, Kara, and Kagura have told me to go for it and I have no problem in sharing especially if its Naruto he's so nice, strong, brave, and he actually cares for his lovers that's more then I can say for other men that would be in his situation.'_ She stated in thought as she unconsciously started to rub her legs together that seemed to be heating up rapidly. Once they came open a river bank they stopped and Naruto had to ask something.

"Erza-chan are you okay do you have a fever or something?" Asked the ever so dense Naruto as he put his forehead against hers causing her to blush harder as the feeling between her legs became stronger. 'Oh my God I swear he knows what happening to me right now and is just teasing me.' She stated in thought as the overwhelming feeling to kiss him overflowed her will power as she leaned in capturing his lips. This caused Naruto to go wide eyed as his jaw would have drop if not for Erzas lips holding them there, but the small opening did allow her to snake her tongue in his mouth as she tasted him. _'Of course should have known...Ramen.'_ She stated in thought as she giggled in the kiss causing Naruto to come out of his initial shock as he wrapped his arms around her causing Erza to snake her arms around his neck as she played with his wild blonde hair. This continued to increase in intensity till they needed air causing them to come to their senses as Erza looked down noticing her best plate armor was on the ground with Naruto having his left hand sinking into her clothed right breast. This caused many different events as Erza and Naruto blushed a deep red as Naruto jumped back quickly, but when he jumped back he tripped on a rock that was behind him causing him to fall on his back dragging Erza with him because he still had his arm wrapped around her. This caused Erza and himself to stare into each other's eyes as Erza laid on top of him.

"I'm so sorry Erza-chan I didn't mean for that to happen." Naruto apologized quickly as he was expecting Erza to get off of him, but was surprised when Erza hadn't made a move and just continued to stare into his blue eyes as they lay in the grass. Naruto then noticed her smell and blushed hard. 'She smells just like Kara-chan, Ka-chan, and Mira-chan before we have sex that must mean...' Naruto contemplated until realization dawned on him as he looked back up at the heavily breathing Scarlet as she leaned down to his ear.

"Naruto-kun I want you to take me." She stated lowly as she blushed harder. _'I think that how those people in those books I've been reading do it, but I hope I don't mess this up.'_ She said in thought as she started to take her white shirt off causing Naruto to quickly try to slow her down.

"Wait Erza-chan we are still in public. We can't do this here." Naruto said as it seem Erza didn't hear him or was to for in her lustful state. Thinking quickly he grabbed Erza's shoulders as he teleported into his bed at home. He then looked up at the lustful stare the scarlet was giving him as he just sighed. _'Why all my mates so damn pushy. I would like to take one relationship slowly, but no I get this oh well.'_ He said in thought as he attacked the scarlet taking his and her clothes off quickly as he lay on top of her kissing her all over.

**LEMON**

Erza moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto kissed and bit her neck as he made his way down to her breast. He massaged her right breast and sucked on the left one. Erza's cries of pleasure increased and she complained when Naruto stopped, "Why did you stop."

"Because," Naruto pulled off Erza's skirt and panties, "I plan on giving you the best first time you could possibly experience."

Erza blushed from his comment as she was mentally jumping with joy that her first time was with someone so nice and hopefully will always be with him.

Naruto leaned back down and kissed down Erza's chest to her stomach, "I promise you Ez-chan I will always treat you right and I will always love you just as much as the others it is a promise of a lifetime." Naruto sated as he licked her inner thigh and heard her moan. He licked down her thigh to her folds and heard her cry out. Naruto licked her folds and heard her cry out.

"Naruto-kun," Erza moaned.

Naruto slipped his tongue into her and felt her grab his hair. He continued doing what he was doing and heard her cries grow louder and louder.

"Naruto-kun!" Erza cried out as she reached her climax.

Naruto swallowed her juices and licked her clean, "mmm I can get used to this taste." He said seductively as he finished up.

Erza just blushed harder from the way he spoke to her and from his comment, but decided to smirk back. "I can get used to this as well." She commented as she noticed Naruto change positions till he was above her again.

Naruto hovered over her and kissed her neck, "I love you Erza-chan."

Erza moaned, "I love you too Naruto-kun…wait I was supposed to be the one to confess to you." She said as she pouted cutely causing Naruto to want to ravage her all the more, but kept himself tamed as he looked down at the panting Scarlet.

"Are you sure you want this because I don't want you to feel forced or anything we can still stop now." He stated as he attempted to ignore his raging member as he stare down at the Scarlet beauty.

"Yes I'm sure Naruto-kun I have wanted this for a while now, but I never had enough courage to approach you and I thought you wouldn't feel the same way I did and when the other girls talked with me about it they finally convinced me to just do it and here we are so no I want to go all the way." She stated with determination as Naruto then nodded as he began to enter her folds slowly causing Erza to wince in pain from the feeling of him inside of her. _'At least I knew this would happen I really have to thank those books I have been reading for this.' _She said in thought as Naruto reached her barrier. He looked into her eyes in last time to make sure she had no hesitation as she nods quickly wanting him to take her. Then with one final push he broke through as Erza bit down on her finger looking extremely cute to Naruto as he stayed stationary until she began to buck her hips giving him the signal to move as well. Once she was used to the feeling she began to moan loudly.

"Naru-kun…FASTER…HARDER!" As Naruto then obey his new mate's orders immediately as he then pull her up capturing her lips in a intense kiss as he shoved his tongue in her mouth muffling her screams as he moved faster. Erza broke the kiss with an auditable popping sound as she yelled out.

"I'M COMING!" As her juices then covered Naruto's member allowing him to move even faster than before. As he continued to pound her pussy, Erza's eyes glazed over as she could barely stay conscious from the fucking of her life. She soon found herself on her hands and knees as she looked behind her to see an evil glint in her new lovers eyes, but she was Erza Scarlet there was no way she would allow herself to be dominated this way. So as Naruto was about to enter her again she quickly spun around as she tackled him down to the bed as she quickly straddled him placing his member inside of her.

Naruto meanwhile was staring at her wide eyed he was about to fuck her doggy style and now he was on his back with Erza on top of him using like some piece of meat with a large smirk on her face.

"You know they call me the queen of Fairies for a reason." She stated as she began to ride him ruthlessly causing Naruto to grind his teeth as he was about to cum from all the pleasure. _'There is no way I am cuming before I make a virgin cum at least twice I refuse!'_ Naruto yelled in thought as a fire ignited in his eyes as he bucked his hips into her matching her speed causing Erza to lean down as her breast touched his bare chest causing Naruto to then lean forward capturing her lips again as he continued to pound up into her. _'Shit I'm about to cum I can't take much more of this.'_ Naruto said in though until he felt her walls tighten around him signaling she was close as well causing him to smirk in the kiss.

"Naruto-kun cum inside me please." Erza whispered into the kiss as she shoved her tongue in his mouth in order to silence her own moans. Naruto just nodded into the kiss as he soon felt Erza release causing Naruto to finally break as he came inside of her causing Erza to lose their tongue war as she melted into the kiss. _'Oh my God that was amazing.'_ Erza said in thought as she soon fell to his side as she panted tiredly.

"Well Well Well looks like we missed a lot of fun."Exclaimed a voice as Naruto and Erza looked over to the door to see Kara, Kagura, and Mira who was blushing up a storm still not very used to the whole thing. Once they saw who it was Naruto looked confused at seeing a wild glint in Kara's eyes as she walked forward. "I hope you have a lot of stamina Naru-kun because we are all pretty hot and bother by the show we just witnessed." Kara said as she and the others began to strip causing Naruto to go wide eyed.

"Wait I can't take all three of you it's just too much!" Naruto exclaimed as Erza looked at him all revived.

"Don't you mean four Naru-kun." she said seductively as Naruto did the only thing he could think of.

"**Chakra Make: Shadow clone!"** Naruto exclaimed as a cloud of smoke covered the room causing everyone to cover their eyes. When they looked back they saw four Narutos on the bed staring at them. "Okay this should help a lot." He said as all you could hear from the house that night were screams of pleasure. And no one noticed the open window leading outside.

**LEMON END**

"Man that was to close I couldn't have takin all four I'm tired from just Erza-chan and I just got back from a Solo S-ranked Job I just want to rest." Naruto stated to himself as he walked down the street then an idea popped up."Maybe I should just go see how Happy and Natsu is doing and spend the night there." He stated as he nodded to himself walking towards Natsu home. The next morning Naruto had a stern talking to from the girls about switching himself with clones that only lasted for two hours and left them unsatisfied. Oh well didn't stop him from doing it every time he was too tired for it.

Flashback End

Hearing a loud knocking Naruto teleports to the front door causing all the girls to cuddle into each other instead of him. He then looks down to make sure he was still clothed in case the girls did something he then nods to himself as he notices he still had his clothes on. Once Naruto opened the door he finds a panting Natsu standing there as if he had just ran 20 miles.

"Yes Natsu you needed something buddy?" Naruto asked as the teen looked up at the blonde he then puts his hands on Naruto's shoulders as he looks at him dead in the eyes.

"Naruto I have a request." Natsu stated as he looked dead serious Naruto just raised an eyebrow motioning for the pink haired teen to continue.

"I need to stay here for a few days because Lisanna is out of control man she has all these mood swings and now she says we can't have sex I don't know what to do." Natsu stated while crying anime tears as Naruto stared at him like he was stupid.

"You know Mira-chan lives with me right?" Naruto questioned getting a nod from the teen. "Okay good just making sure. How long have you been living together anyway?" Naruto questioned.

"Three weeks now and she has never been this moody." Natsu stated as Naruto then put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Have you noticed anything weird when you entered the bathroom these few days she has acted like this?" Naruto questioned as Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah every time I go in there I can't get the smell of blood out of my nose I think she might be cutting herself now." Natsu said as he started to over react. Meanwhile Naruto was having hard time holding in his laughter. _'The poor kid has to deal with his first case of a women's time of the month. I don't blame him though when the girls have theirs I just want to get the hell out as well.' Naruto_ said in thought as he decided he should give the poor kid some advice.

"Okay listen Natsu when you talk to Lisanna these next few days be extremely careful with your words okay because this happens to ever young women once a month so when she is like this I guess you can say she is like a ticking time bomb so just don't piss her off okay." Naruto stated as Natsu now had a notebook named 'advice from Naruto-sensei' as he was writing furiously while nodding his head he then closed the notebook shut as he said goodbye to Naruto and decided to go back to the house to confront the time bomb that was waiting aka Lisanna.

When Naruto finally closed the door he broke out into a fit of laughter as Kagura was coming down the stairs staring at him strangely.

"Naru-kun are you okay?" she questioned as Naruto just shook his head.

"Yeah I'm fine it just they grow up so fast." Naruto stated while wiping a lone tear away as he went towards the kitchen to make breakfast leaving a confused Kagura in his wake.

2 hours later Fairy Tail guild

Here we find Naruto in Makarov's office staring at a humming Makarov.

"Master you called me here for a reason right?" Naruto questioned as Makarov looked at the blonde God Slayer.

"I think it's time you should us your tire magic Naruto." The master stated as Naruto looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean you already know my true magic." Naruto stated as he looked as the master questionably.

"I mean the whole guild not just me and the select few you...have chosen." Stated Makarov as he giggled previously at the end, causing Naruto to twitch an eyebrow. _'Perverted old man.'_ Naruto said as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing its time for the world to know how truly powerful Fairy Tail is with me here." Narrto stated as Makarov nodded his head.

"Well I will have you fighting Gildarts when he gets back he sent me a message saying he was on his way back anyway so it's only a matter of time, but who knows you may have to show your magic off before then. Also it seems the Magic Council wants to meet with you again they still don't know what you look like and they are beginning to get pissed so you better go this time." Makarov stated as Naruto nodded his head as he stood up giving Makarov a peace sign teleporting towards Era.

Era

"So this is what this place looks like, it's pretty big why do they need large towers just for meetings?" Naruto questioned as he walked into the building. Once he was inside he stop frozen in place as he stared straight at an equally stunned girl with long black hair and brown eyes.

"N-Naru-kun?!"

"U-chan?!"

**AND DONE next chapter will have stuff, council meeting, and other stuff keep reviewing and reading. PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHATS UP?! IM BACK! Bringing you another chapter of God of Fairies. Once again thank you for all the reviews and stuff you left. Oh and the reason I haven't updated in so long is because my fish died and we had to have a funeral for it which lasted a whole day and I had to mourn my lost for two weeks and couldn't update for that long. Oh who the fuck am I kidding here. I was LAZY okay sorry that happens to people sometimes I'm only human. Okay enough of that now on with the story and I should be updating at least once a week so unless something happens. PEACE OUT! **

God of Fairies

After Naruto defeats Pain he walks back to Konoha while on the way back he gets taken to Earthland by the Anima where he meets a strange Blonde that trains him to become the God of Fairy Tail. M for violence, Profanity, and sexual content you have been warned. NarutoXHarem

Chapter 10

"Naru-kun?!" Ultear gasped out as she stared at the blonde haired God Slayer in front of her.

"U-chan?" Naruto said equally surprised as she was until he noticed her face turn red in anger as she stomped towards him. "Calm down U-chan whatever I did I'm sorry!" He yelled out as she grabbed by the Caller as she dragged him into a secluded room as she throw him into the wall she then proceeded to slam her lips into his as she instantly forced her tongue into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck attempting to mend their body's together as he deepened the kiss. Naruto finally coming out of his initial shock began kissing her back with an equal amount of force getting a mold from the young council member as she wrapped one of her legs around one of his as she began to melt into the kiss. After a good minute of this they broke apart for air as they came back to their senses. As Ultear regained her anger visage as she glared at the slightly shivering God Slayer.

"Where have you been for two and a half years? You were supposed to help me escape from Grimwore Heart when I contacted you." She stated as she continued to glare at him causing him to flinch as be rubbed the back of his head.

"I kind of...lost the lacrima you gave me in order for us to communicate." Naruto stated as Ultear face turned into one of rage and sadness.

"You...you lost it I told you to keep it safe so you could come and save me when I thought the time was right." She stated as he looked down in shame how could he loss something given to him by one of his mates and to top it off it could have costed her life if something went wrong.

"I'm sorry U-chan it just happened I don't know how I lost it. I just did and understand that your angry and I don't blame you ether." Naruto stated as Ultears eyes softened a bit from the apology.

"It's okay Naruto-kun I haven't decided it was time to leave yet, but the time will be soon." She stated as she hugged the Uzumaki tightly snuggling her head into his shirt as she sighed lovingly.

"I promise I will be there for you always, and Kara-chan really misses you." Naruto stated as Ultear smirked with a light blush on her face.

"Yeah I miss her too, I haven't seen you two since I help you guys get away from Grimwore Heart. That was a close one if it wasn't for you guys injuring my guild mates I could have been caught." She stated as he hugged her tightly.

"If that would have happened I would have came back to you in a flash all you had to do was contact me because that was the day you game me the lacrima." Naruto stated as he felt her nod against his shirt. "Well are you going to tell me the time you're planning on leaving because I need to be there for you?" Our favorite blonde stated as Ultear looked up from his chest into his ocean blue eyes.

"I'm planning on leaving as soon as I right what I have wronged." She stated as Naruto gave her a questioning look. "Before I met you I was dead set on Grimwore Hearts goals and nothing else so I ended up possessing someone and now that I stopped I thought he would go back to normal, but I think I may have ruined his mind I have to fix this somehow." She stated as her eye began to tear up towards the end. Naruto just pats her head as he speaks.

"I'm sure you'll find a way and if you don't you always have Kara-chan and I we will be there for you always." Naruto stated as he ran his fingers through her silky black hair.

"Maybe we should get you to the meeting before they think you decided to blow it off...again." She stated giggling at the end.

"Yeah yeah I know lets go so I could ignore them and then leave." Naruto stated as he walked out the room with Ultear following him.

Council meeting room

As Naruto walks into the room he looks around himself to see nine figures staring at him most had scowls on their faces while a few were smirking. Once he gets to the middle of the room he just stands their lazily with his hands in his pockets as he looks around himself then he suddenly pulls out a little orange book as he begins reading while giggling previously. This causes the council members who had a scowl on their face to deepen as the ones who were smirking to grin.

"Is there a reason you have called me here today?" Naruto questions in a bored tone as he continues to read his book.

"We would like to question as to why you have never answered our summons before first?" One member questions as Naruto gives him a lazy look.

"I'm lazy." He says simple as half the council members face fault while the other half chuckles from his response. "Okay now that I answered that what else is there?" He questions as he turns his attention back to his book.

"We would like to know what kind of mag-"

"Stop right there!" Naruto yelled as he glared at the council member. "I will not tell you my magic type." He stated firmly as the most of the council members glared at him.

"And why not?" One asked as he turned towards them.

"Because I don't want and I don't have to. So if this is all the council wanted to see me for then-" he trailed off as he flashes behind Ultear wrapping his arms around her getting a squeal out of her. "would you like to go on a date with me?" Naruto whispers in her ear as most of the council raises their eyebrows while one blue haired man narrows his eyes.

"Of course I would love to go on a date with you!" Ultear all but squealed as Naruto then flashed the council a peace sign as he teleports out of the chambers causing many members to sweat drop as they all decided to leave as well since it seemed their reason for being there was no longer present.

No one seemed to notice that the blue haired council member stayed behind glaring at the floor in thought. _'What the hell kind of relationship does Ultear have with a fairy Tail Mage of all things I will have to speak with her later on the subject, but for now I need to continue watching from a far in order to see when to put my plans into action...not much longer now.' _He said in thought as he nodded to himself while walking out of the council chamber.

Nearby town with Naruto and Ultear 

"So how's my little U-chan been doing?" Naruto questions as he grabs her hand pulling her along the way as she smiles happily.

"Well I've been trying to lay low for the past few months until fucking Hades made me join the council and I didn't want to seem suspicious so I did it and now I'm on the council." She finished with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well how bout we have some fun to lighten the mood where would you like to go anywhere is fine I don't mind." Naruto stated as he looked at Ultear who had a look of an innocent child on her face. As he looked at that face he knew that his wallet was about to take a huge fall, but at least it was for one of his girls' happiness. So he just gave her his hand as he allowed her to pull him to the place she wanted to go.

She pulled him around for quite a bit till he found himself in front of a lingerie store with a disbelieving look on his face. "No...don't make me go in there." He begged as Ultears eyes gleam with mischief as she dragged him in the store with her. Once in the store Ultear sat him down in front of one of the changing rooms as she went off to go find some outfits to try on. As he sat in silence he noticed the other girls in the store glaring at him as he sighs to himself. _'The last time I did this with Kara-chan the same thing happened until I was chased out of the store while they were calling me a pervert._' He then stood up randomly with an evil smirk on his face. _'She is going to regret fucking with THE UZUMAKI NARUTO!_' He thought as he left the store as he put his plan into action, but not before leaving a clone to take his place.

A few minutes went by until Ultear came back with a teasing grin on her face as she showed him her set of undergarments she was going to model for him as he blushed a bit from it as she then walked into the changing room in front of him. As she was changing she heard the changing door open as she heard a women's voice speak up.

"Miss do you need any help at all?" The women asked as she poked her head in seeing Ultear in only her panties as her D-cup breast were waving freely in the air.

"Yeah actually would you mind finding me a few more outfits that would most likely make any man die from a nosebleed when seeing me?" Ultear asked kindly as the blonde women nodded her head going to find some more clothes for the Time Mage.

A few minutes passed as the blonde lady came back as she walked into the changing room with a few more pairs of undergarments as she secretly locked the door behind her as a small amount of wind magic a flew around the changing room making sure no one could hear what was happening inside the room. As she walked up to the oblivious time Mage who was too busy admiring herself in the mirror to notice.

Ultear then let out a surprised squeak as she found her breast being grabbed by the smirking blonde women behind her. "You have some nice tits miss." The blonde whispered seductively as she continued to feel the time Mage up as Ultear began to moan from the feeling of being groped. This lasted until the women stopped as Ultear then turned around to see a smirking Naruto standing where the blonde women once stood. "Wow U-chan I think you have developed some of Kara's likes in the time we spent together. You didn't even push me off when I was in that form." Naruto said with a teasing smirk as Ultear blushed a bright red as she stuttered out a response.

"N-No it's not l-like that a-at all I j-just..." Ultear trailed off as she was thinking of an excuse to use, but found none as she just sigh as Naruto began to laugh causing her to become as red as a tomato until she noticed the wind barrier around the place causing her to smirk. "So did you put that barrier up to block the sounds from getting outside?" Ultear questions as Naruto then stops laughing as he looks at her smirking face causing him to gulp a bit as he nodded his head. "Well..." Ultear started as she got down on her knees pulling his pants down to see a slightly hardened tool under them. "Let's have a little fun." Ultear stated as she wrapped her moist lips around his hardened member as she began to move her head back and forth as her sucked on his now rock hard member.

After about twenty minutes of love making in the changing room Naruto decided it would be for to embarrassing to just walk out the changing room they had spent twenty minutes in. So he just unlocked the door and teleported him and Ultear to one of the secluded corners of the store as Ultear then went pay for her undergarments as her and Naruto then left the store leaving the smell of sex drifting around the store since the wind barrier was no longer keeping it in that one area causing it to now spread around the store.

"Well that was an interesting way to spend an afternoon." Naruto stated with a small blush on his face as Ultear just had a large satisfied smile on her face. They walked around town for another hour or so until they noticed it was getting dark and Ultear had another meeting she had to attend to, effective cutting their date short. So Naruto and Ultear then walked to the Council building making small talk until they reached the place with Ultear sighing sadly.

"Don't worry U-chan you said yourself we will be seeing each other soon. Just remember to contact me when that time come and I will make sure not lose this one this around." Naruto stated waving the communication devise around as Ultear gently punched him in the arm causing him to look at her in mock hurt. "Why hit me like that what have I done to ever to such harsh treatment." Naruto complained as Ultear just rolled her eyes at his antics.

"That was just a warning you better not lose that one okay." She said and then wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him into a heated kiss as he gladly returned it. Once the kiss ended she pull her head back then laid it on his shoulder as she sighed happily. "And that was for such a great date I can't wait to see you again Naru-kun." She said as she then turned around heading back to the council building with an extra spring in her step which caused Naruto to smile knowing he was the cause of it.

"Well I'm not needed back at the guild for another week or so. So this would be a good time to train on mastering that move I've been working on for a while now." Naruto stated as he began to walk off into the distance never noticing a blue haired man had watched the entire exchange between Naruto and Ultear.

"I have to find out if he will be a problem in my future plans or not and if I can really trust Ultear to be useful to me. And if not I will eliminate both of then no one will stop me from bringing you back Zeref-sama." He stated as he walked into the council building as well still thinking on how he would figure out if his assistant was useful or not to his cause.

One week later on some random mountain in Earthland

He we find Naruto panting slightly as he stared at the damage his newest technique had done and he can say the least that was impressed. _'Damn Sasuke if this was your ending result as well then I feel bad for the person you used it on.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked up to the sky to see it clearing up as the sun was coming out shining on his face. _'What a beautiful day it just makes you want to forget all of you problems and just watch the clouds pass by.'_ Naruto stated in thought as he flashed to a grassy field that was located on that mountain as he just laid there staring at the clouds with a peaceful look on his face. Why couldn't everyday be as peaceful as this day. '_Oh wait I know you can never have a peaceful day with so many troublesome women around you that won't seem to let you rest at all...oh well it's not like I didn't ask for it and I love all of them and wouldn't trade them for anything even for peace and quiet.' _He thought with a loving smile on his face as he closed his eyes just enjoying the breeze passing through his hair.

"Why do I always find you lying in the grass every time you still haven't changed after all these year?" A voice stated behind Naruto as his eyes flew open turning around to see the newcomer who was grinning at him with an eye smile. _'No fucking way.'_ Naruto stated in thought as he stared at the newcomer with wide eyes.

"Geez are I just get back from my escort mission of those over grown lizard and come to find my favorite student and get no "Hey I missed you!" Or "How have you been?" No I just get you staring at me like I'm some ghost." The newcomer stated as he wiped an imaginary tear that was running down his cheek. "I understand I will leave and you won't see your poor sensei again." He stated in mock sadness as he turned around pretending to walk away until he was behind a tree waiting for Naruto's reaction. Oh he got it, but not the one he expected.

Once Naruto got out of his trance he looked around the field and rubbed his head as he said to himself. "Man I could have sworn I saw one of the most annoying people ever just now, but apparently it was just a day dream or something." Naruto said out loud as he lay back in the grass to relax. while he did this the newcomer gained a giant tick mark as he walked out of the trees over to the relaxing blonde.

When he was only a few feet away he yelled. **"Lightning Gods Bellow!"** As he sent the large stream of black lightning straight at the now battle ready blonde that quickly yelled **"Wind Shell!" **As his whole body was covered in wind taking the attack head on causing a small explosion.

"Yeah how's that for a daydream dick head Blondie!" The stranger yelled as the smoke cleared showing Naruto with an angry look on his face until he saw the person again causing him to gain a bored look.

"Oh it was you I wasn't daydreaming after all. So how's it been Rai?" Naruto said lazily as he laid back on the ground staring up at the clouds as Rai just pouted. _'All that planning I had put into this meeting he just has to go and ruin it for me.'_ He complained in thought as he laid down next his fellow blonde.

"Well I have been doing good we just got back from my escort mission and now I'm back for good." He stated as Naruto just nodded his head as he continued to stare up at the clouds. Until Rai spoke up again. "Naruto I have to tell you something very important."

**AND DONE! Okay I have a small problem that I would like you guys to help with. Okay you all my friends that read this begging me to bring back Rai so I did. The problem lies in what they wanted me to do with him. Okay so half of them wanted me to being him to Fairy Tail with Naruto and give him a mini Harem. The other half wanted me to turn him into a girl and add him to the Harem. So I'm going to make a poll and you guys tell what you want me to do with Rai.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS/GIRLS! I'M BACK! And I'm bringing you another chapter of God of Fairies. I was supposed to update my other story last week, but I lost all of my stuff on that story so I need to rewrite the chapter in order to post it so yeah that happened. I'm not really sure when that will be, but I will continue writing my other story so don't worry. Oh yeah thanks for all the reviews and stuff like that. Okay I don't really have anything else to say so PEACE OUT!**

God of Fairies

After Naruto defeats Pain he walks back to Konoha while on the way back he gets taken to Earthland by the Anima where he meets a strange Blonde that trains him to become the God of Fairy Tail. M for violence, Profanity, and sexual content you have been warned. NarutoXHarem

Chapter 11

"And what would that be?" Naruto questioned as he lazily opened one eye taking a side glance at the nervous Rai...wait nervous DAFOQ. Naruto then sits up as he stares at the now fidgeting Rai. "Umm man are you okay?" Naruto questioned again as Rai sat up as well.

"Yeah umm how do I put this, you know I'm a god right?" Rai questioned as Naruto gave him a deadpan stare.

"Yeah no shit you're a God I trained with you for ten fucking years. Could you just get to the point of this conversation?" Naruto pushes as Rai still seems a bit nervous, but continues on anyway.

"Well that's the thing Gods umm how do I put this. Gods have no gender." Rai stated as Naruto looked a little annoyed.

"Would you get to the FUCKING point geez!" Naruto yells out in annoyance from his friend beating around that damn imaginary bush.

"Okay okay calm down well as I was saying Gods have no gender and we kind of switch between genders every hundred years." Rai stated as Naruto looked at him with a look of understanding.

"Soooo you're still going to be the same old Rai just girl instead of a guy right?" Naruto questions as he sees Rai shake his negatively.

"No when I say switch genders I mean everything about me changes. I'm still going to have all my memories as usual, but the way I will interpret them is as If I was a female. What I'm trying to say is that once I turn into a girl I won't think as a guy anymore. It will be like you're talking to a girl and if you never knew I was a guy you wouldn't figure it out ether." Rai stated as Naruto just stared at him with calculating eyes.

"So you're telling me that once into a girl you won't act the same?" Naruto questioned in a slightly depressed tone until Rai spoke up.

"No no no I will still have my same personality, but I'm going to have a more girlish side of it instead of how it is now." Rai stated as Naruto seemed to brighten up from this new discovery.

"So what's the problem well if you going to have the same personality just a little different?" Naruto questioned as Rai seemed to become nervous again.

"Umm yeah the problem is I don't know how my female side will react to the memory's I have with you. I don't know if she will see you differently or not." Rai stated as Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"So when is this transformation supposed to be taking place?" Naruto questioned as Rai just stood up chuckling nervously.

"Yeah well you see it was supposed to happen like a few minutes ago, but I wanted you to understand everything before it happened so I guess...now." Rai stated as he was surrounded by a blinding light that made Naruto have to turn his head away from the brightness. A few seconds later the light subsided showing a slim woman with blonde hair that went all the way to her thighs. She had the same shocking yellow colored eyes he remembered that looked like lightning was dancing inside of them. She had almost the same body type as Erza, but for some reason her breast was like a cup size larger. That almost made her body between the lines of beautiful and out of place, but he had to say she was well in the lines of beautiful...'Wait back peddle this is Rai what am I doing!' He yelled to himself with a small blush on his face as he turned his head so she/he whatever didn't see the blush.

"Naruto-kun are you okay." The girl questioned as she knelt down near the blushing blonde who still couldn't look her way.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine Rai." He stated as the girl shook her head.

"Nope I'm not Rai, I'm Rei you see!" She chirped as she started to fondle her own well developed chest causing Naruto to blush a dark crimson as a bit of blood dripped from his nose causing Rai now Rei to smirk when she saw this. "So Naruto-kun are sick or something your face seems a bit red?" She stated as she bent over with her now loosened kimono showing a bit of her cleavage causing Naruto to now look away in an attempt to control the now full face blush. Once he noticed it wasn't going away he looked around to find a way to cool off until he spotted a river. He then made a mad dash for the river leaving a giggling Rei. Once he got to the river he stripped off his shirt and dived into the river that was freezing cold, but he needed it that way so it did its job as he seemed to cool off. A few minutes later he dragged himself out of the river and just plopped himself down on the bank staring up at the sky. It stayed this way for a few minutes until he found his head placed into the lap of the root of the problem. "So did you calm down yet?" She questioned as Naruto nodded his head.

"So what you going to do now Rei?" Naruto questioned as he looked up into the yellow lightning like eyes that were looking down into his blue ocean like eyes.

"Call me Rei-chan, Naruto-kun and I don't really know what I'm going to do now I might go back to the mountain, but for some reason I just wanted to be with you. The best time of my life was with you and I just wanted to continue having a friend instead of being alone again. Didn't you ever wonder why I was so willing to train you it's because I've been alone almost all my life the only time I actually felt alive was when I was training someone just to not be alone, but once they were done their training they would always leave me and we never had a relationship past student and teacher. That changed when you became my first student to ever see me as more than a teacher and we actually became friends so I really don't know what to do anymore, I just want to be with you." She stated as a few tears began leaking from her eyes. Meanwhile Naruto was again blushing from the way her words sounded. He was brought out of his stumper as he felt drops of liquid falling on his cheeks. He looked back up and then notices the tears falling from his best friends eyes.

"Hey hey it's going to be okay I'm sure just listen to what your heart is telling you and do it." Naruto stated as he began to stroke her cheeks in order to get rid of her tears. She just looked at him with widened eyes as she then began to blush a bit and look away from the now confused Naruto.

"You really think I should do that?" She questioned as Naruto became even more confused.

"Yeah you should always follow your heart no matter what." He stated firmly as he continued to stare at the blushing blonde above him.

"O-Okay if you say so." She stated as she quickly leaned down and captured his lips in a heated kiss. All the while Naruto began freaking out in thought. 'What the hell I thought she said she wanted a friend. This is not what friends do! Maybe I did interpret what she wanted right earlier.' He thought as he soon felt her lick his upper lip asking for entrance. Naruto being to confused to do anything just let his body go into auto-pilot as he soon opened his mouth allowing her to find her way inside. After a few minutes of this she pulled back allowing the blonde below her to breathe and come to his senses. She was expecting him to yell at her or something, but he just stared up at her with a small smile.

"You know it's going to take me a while to get used to you being a girl and all, but it's good to have back Rei-chan. So I can already tell you want to be with me so come and join Fairy Tail with me and Kara-chan I'm sure she wants to see you again and with her little fetish she will be even more excited that you're a girl now." Naruto stated with a wink as he soon gripped her hands in a comforting manner. "Rei-chan I am always there for my friends remember that okay and I will try to come to love you just as the others." He stated with the smile never leaving his face. This caused Rei to hug him tightly as she rubbed her cheek against his causing Naruto to purr a bit from his whiskers which got Rei to giggle before pulling back.

"So what are you doing out here anyway Naruto-kun?" Rei questioned as she finally decided to take in her surroundings.

"I was just training a bit before I was due back at the guild which is tomorrow." He stated as he closed his eyes snuggling deeper into the blonde girls lap causing her to giggle as she began to play with his blonde hair.

"So where have you been sleeping well?" She questioned as Naruto simply pointed towards the sky which caused her to raise an eyebrow. Seeing her confused face he decided to explain.

"My wind magic, I mastered it to the degree that I can fly and to train I decided I should try doing it in my sleep." He stated as she looked at him wide eyed. 'Oh my God he mastered wind magic to such a degree that he can fly and use it in his sleep that incredible.' She soon smiled as she began to play with his hair again. 'I knew he would become powerful. That's what I love about him' as she noticed the other blondes breathing evened showing he had fallen asleep in her lap. Not wanting to wake him she slowly moved her body so she was laying down as well then she slowly moved him so his head was resting against her stomach. Seeing that he looked okay with that she allowed herself to fall asleep as well.

Next morning

"So when your leaving to go back you said today right?" Rei questioned as she stretch out her stiff limbs. Naruto just looked her way and smiled as he remembered their conversation last night.

"Yeah we will be there in a second." Naruto stated as he walked over to a confused Rei until he put his hand on her shoulder and mumbled two words that caused her to pale.

**"Flying Raijin."** As they both disappeared in a yellow and black flash of lightning.

Fairy Tail guild hall

Everyone was going about the day as they were celebrating the return of Macao and the joining of their new guild mate Lucy until everyone noticed the flash of yellow and black that caused many to turn their head in the direction of the flash to widen their eyes. The male of the two that they recognized instantly was not wearing a shirt for some reason. Then they noticed his arms wrapped around a blonde girl that looked to be in a really loose kimono. (Yeah it's not like it looked like they had sex or anything) they also noticed how it seemed they hadn't even noticed they teleported into a public place as it seemed they were arguing about something.

"God you how much I hate that technique because if you don't remember the last time you used that you were kicking my ass." The blonde girl said with a pout as she pushed the guy off her.

"Oh come on Rei-chan it's not like you didn't deserve it for what you did to me and Kara-chan." Naruto stated as he soon gained a smirk as he noticed the blush spread across her face. He soon felt like he was being watched as he looked around and widened his eyes seeing everyone in the guild staring at him and his companion. "Umm I could have sworn I teleported to the house, but it looks like I fucked up somehow." Naruto stated as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. As soon as he said this Rei looked around as well noticing the stares as well decided to ask Naruto what was up.

"Umm Naruto-kun what's up with all these people they look like they have never seen another person before." Rei questioned as Naruto shook his head as he decided to greet them.

"Hey guys I'm back." He says nervously as he noticed how the stares were switching between himself and Rei so he decided to introduce her. "Umm and this here is Rei. I guess you can say she was my first friend I made from being born into this world." He introduced her as he left a sliver of truth into his introduction of Rei. This seemed to calm everyone down except four girls one old master who had confused looks on their faces. "Oh she also wanted to join the guild and trust me she is S-class material she kind of helped me trained when I was younger and I still think she can beat me in a full on fight." This caused many of the guild members to widen their eyes. Everyone in the guild knew that Naruto was just as strong as most of the wizard Saints if not stronger and for someone to be stronger than him this person must be a monster. With the Master being the first one out of his shock answered.

"Okay she can join and will be put as S-class like you requested." He stated as Naruto could hear the underlined message that they needed to talk.

"Thank you master I believe you need my report on what the council wanted?" Naruto questioned getting a nod from the old man. Naruto then grabbed Rei's hand and led her to the master's office, but not before motioning for the other four girls to follow. Once all of them were gone Lucy walked up to the pumped up Natsu.

"Umm Natsu who was that?" She questioned as Natsu looked at her strangely.

"Who was who?" He questioned completely confused on why she was asking that.

"The blonde haired man that seemed to just be radiating with power." She stated as Natsu seemed to understand now.

"Oh that's Naruto-nii he's the strongest member of the guild and he's also my sensei." Natsu stated as Lucy widened her eyes from this discovery.

"I never heard of him and I didn't know you had an older brother." She stated as Natsu nodded his head.

"Well he's not really my brother, but he treats all of the younger generation as his own siblings. And for the reason you don't know him is because he doesn't let people know his real name, but I'm pretty sure you heard of him he goes by 'The Golden God'." Natsu explained as Lucy seemed to be frozen in shock.

Masters office

"Could you guys stop glaring at me please?" Naruto questioned as they walked into the room to find that the four girls were glaring at him as if trying to drill holes into his head for a second he could have sworn he saw the spinning sharingan eye in each of their eyes. This went on until everyone seemed to find a place to stand or sit in the room until Rei broke the ice by jumping on Kara.

"Oh Kara-chan I missed you!" She yelled as she hugged Kara tightly. Kara finally coming out of her shock pushed the blonde haired girl off her and leveled her with a glare.

"I don't know what game you're trying to pull, but I don't know you so fuck off!" Kara stated harshly causing Rei to back peddle a bit and look down sadly as a few tears began leaking from her eyes. This all stopped when everyone besides the master and Rei felt a huge pressure pushed against them, but the only reason the other three were hit by it was because they were siding with Kara on the subject. At least they weren't hit by the full force like Kara was which was the reason why she was trying to catch her breath which seemed to be futile as Naruto spoke.

"Kara that was completely uncalled for and you do know her if you would have given her a chance to explain. Neither of us would even be alive and well in this world if it wasn't for her so let her explain." Naruto said harshly as he lifted the pressure off the girls causing them to breathe easily. Kara looked at Naruto in shock as she thought. _'He hasn't used KI since we came to this world...I think I may have just screwed up big time.'_ She said in thought as she lowered her head a bit in shame.

"Okay that's enough! Miss, Can you please explain your reasons for being here and your connection with Naruto?" The master questioned with a smile on his old face.

"Umm well to answer your question as to my connection with Naruto this might help." She stated as her hand was consumed in black lightning causing Kara's eyes to widen and feel even worse. "I was the one that thought him God Slayer Magic." She stated causing the other three girls to be surprised as well as Makarov nodded his head in understanding as he spoke with a slight smirk on his face.

"I'm guess you really are a God because in my long years I have seen many things and read many things. And one of those things was that Gods have no gender they just switch every century to keep a balance in their long lives." He stated as she nodded showing he was correct in his assumptions.

"And for the reason I'm here well I just didn't want to feel lonely again so I decided I wanted to spend time with my only two friends." She stated sending a large grin to Naruto and a small smile to Kara who look devastated.

"Well I see nothing wrong with you joining so welcome to the Fairy Tail family Rei. Now where would you like your Fairy Tail mark to be?" the Master questioned as Rei showed him her left forearm saying she wanted it there.

A few minutes later Naruto's bedroom

Here we find Naruto, Kara, and Rei all standing by the door of the bedroom with Kara bowing to Naruto and Rei.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you Rei I would have never of done that otherwise. I just got a little jealous from the way you were hanging off Naruto-kun. Please forgive me!" She yelled with her head still down until she felt someone hug her. When she looked up she saw it was Rei with her face buried in Kara's hair.

"Of course I forgive you. You are one of my only friends and I would hate to lose a friend over something like that." She stated as Kara hugged her back. "I missed you Kara. You and Naruto-kun were always on my mind for the past seven years." Rei stated as she soon pulled away showing her smiling face until her and Kara were pulled into another hug by a happy Naruto.

"I'm happy you two made up." He stated as he let them go then walked over to his bed. "Now if you wouldn't mind Kara-chan can you show Rei-chan around and introduce her to everyone. Because I can't go anymore." Naruto finished as he fell face first onto the bed falling asleep instantly with the two girls giggling.

"Come on Rei-chan time to show you around." Kara stated as she walked out the door pulling Rei with her.

**AND DONE! Okay here is Chapter 11 tell me what you guys/girls think about it and stuff. Oh and so sorry I forgot to put Peace at the end of my last chapter I didn't know it was that important so PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS/GIRLS! I'm back and I'm brining you another chapter of God of Fairies. Thank you for all the reviews and stuff. Remember to keep reviewing and telling me what you think of my story so for okay. Oh yeah also don't worry I know I'm making Fairy Tail OP at the moment, but I have a reason for it so don't worry. PEACE OUT! **

God of Fairies

After Naruto defeats Pain he walks back to Konoha while on the way back he gets taken to Earthland by the Anima where he meets a strange Blonde that trains him to become the God of Fairy Tail. M for violence, Profanity, and sexual content you have been warned. NarutoXHarem

Chapter 12

One week later Fairy Tail guild Hall

"Gray, Natsu I need your help with something." Erza states in a commanding voice as she walks over to the fighting duo. Putting their fighting on hold they look at Erza strangely.

"Why would you need our help? And there's no way I will ever go on a mission with flame fruit!" Gray yells in outrage as he glares at Natsu.

"You act like I would want to go on a mission with you Popsicle Dick!" Natsu yells back until they were both bashed on top of the head by an annoyed Erza causing them to face plant the floor.

"You guys are coming it wasn't a question now go get packed." Erza commanded as she walked away from the dizzy duo who could only nod their heads.

Erza then walked over to the conversing Lucy and Lisanna who seemed to be giggling at the guys, but instantly stopped when Erza walked I'm front of them.

"Lisanna, Lucy I would like you guys to accompany us as well to keep the boys in check while I can't." Erza stated in the same commanding voice as before all the two girls could do was nod their heads in agreement. Erza then began looking around the guild until she felt someone wrap their arms around her midsection which caused her stiffen until she looked over her shoulder to see a grinning Naruto standing there.

"So Er-chan I heard your bringing a few people on a mission with you. Can I come?" Naruto asked with a giant grin on his face. He knew he didn't have to ask that she would've let him go with her no matter what.

"No." She said plain and simple as Naruto face faulted onto the hard unforgiving floor.

"Ow that hurt." Naruto stated as he rubbed his face then looked back at Erza with questioning eyes. "Why can't I go from the way you were looking around I assumed you were looking for someone else?" Naruto questioned as Erza nodded her head.

"Yeah I am looking for someone else." She stated as her eyes began to roam around the guild till they stopped on a certain red headed vixen. "And I just found her." Erza stated as she walked up behind Kara. "Hey Kara can you come with me on a mission today I have a filling I might need you?" Erza questioned in a softer tone then the others. Kara not seeing a problem with it just nodded her head and was about to leave to go back until a certain depressed blonde walked up.

"Wait so you asked Kara-chan and not me why can't I come to." Naruto questioned in a depressed tone.

"Because if you came on this mission it would be overkill." Erza stated causing Naruto's eyes to widen from this.

"So you're telling me because I'm too powerful I can't go with you?" Naruto questioned as Erza just nodded her head with a small smile.

"Oh cheer up we just went on a mission together." She stated as she kissed him on the cheek then left the guild with a giggling Kara following her.

"Yeah and I didn't get to do anything beside carry the giant ass horn back." Naruto whispered to himself as he walked dejectedly over to the bar where Mira was working on cleaning the dishes. "Hey Mira-chan how you been?" Naruto question in a depressed tone as he took a seat at the bar with Mira giggling at him.

"Naru-kun your acting like I wasn't in bed snuggling with you, like two hours ago along with Kara and Erza." Mira stated as Naruto just groaned something that Mira didn't understand. "What was that Naru-kun?" Mira questioned as Naruto lifted his head a bit to look at his white haired lover.

"I know I'm just bored is all I haven't had any exciting missions since I came back with Rei-chan. I wonder when Ka-chan and Rei-chan will be back from their mission it's been two day so for." Naruto stated as Mira nodded her head.

"Yeah I think it's a few days long S rank mission if I remember correctly." Mira stated as she got into a thinking pose causing Naruto to sigh. _'Why does she have to look so cute and innocent all the time like seriously if the people that read the magazine she stars in knew that she wasn't as innocent as she seems they would freak out.' _Naruto said in thought as he laid his head back on the bar thinking of what he should do today. This went on for a good five minutes until a light bulb went off in Naruto's head causing him to jump up in excitement which also caused Mira to drop a glass she was cleaning on the floor shattering it. "Geez Naru-kun look what you made me do." Mira stated as she began to pick up the pieces off the floor, but couldn't finish because Naruto grabbed her and pulled her out from behind the bar. "Naru-kun what are we doing?" She questioned as Naruto pulled her up to the second floor where they ignore a scowling Laxus and walked up to the request bored that was placed up there.

"Mira-Chan you and I are going on a mission together." Naruto stated as Mira widened her eyes, but couldn't respond as Naruto had already grabbed a request and began to drag Mira out of the guild.

"Cana can you please take care of the bar while I'm gone...and trust me I will know if you touched the expensive stuff and if you do I will cut you off!" Mira yelled as she was dragged out of the guild by an exited Naruto. This also caused Cana to pale from the threat as she nodded her head quickly understanding that Mira could do what she threatened.

With Erza and company

"I really don't know why you made us come with you, but I haven't been on a mission with you in a while." Kara stated as she was seated next to Erza on the train.

"Yeah that's why I asked you to come with me because I wanted spend some time with you otherwise I'm pretty sure me, Natsu, and Gray could have handled this mission on our own." Erza stated with a small smile adoring her face until she looked over to the seat where Natsu and Lisanna was seated to see a green looking and a panicking Lisanna. Erza then walked over to the duo and knelt down in front of Natsu, she then looked at Lisanna and spoke. "You know how to make him feel better right?" Erza questioned with hidden smirk when she saw Lisanna shake her head negatively. Erza then proceeded to punch the already disoriented Natsu in the stomach and to her surprise he just took the hit head on and was still conscious. _'Damn Naruto's training must be really helping him I was expecting him to be knocked out from that one.'_ But the problem was quickly resolved by a second punch to the gut that knocked him out as his body went limp into a shocked Lisanna's lap.

"Okay if your done messing with the idiot could you tell us what this whole mission was about?" Gray questioned with an annoyed look on his face as he sat next to a quiet Lucy who seemed to be in deep thought for some reason.

"Oh I was just about to get to that. While me and Naruto-kun were on our last mission I heard a few rumors that there's a demon flute in the hands of a dark guild and we are the ones that are going to check it out. And if I remember correctly the flutes name was Lullaby." Erza explained as Lucy seemed to pale from this, but kept her mouth shut for some reason.

"So were supposed to just walk right into this dark guild and ask for the flute and if they declined we can use force right?" Kara questioned with a bloodthirsty grin plastered on her face causing everyone besides Erza to get a bit creeped out by this.

"Yeah, but Kara-chan please try to not kill anyone okay." Erza stated as Kara pouted.

"You're no fun Er-chan." Kara pouted as she went back to looking out of the window of the train.

With Kagura and Rei

"You know I was expecting an S rank request to be harder than this all we've been fighting was bandits and low leveled wizards." Rei stated as she and Kagura were escorting this rich merchant through Earthland.

"I know what you mean something's not right with this. It kind of fills like every time we meet someone new they're a bit stronger than the last it's almost like..." Kagura trailed off as she began to think of the right words for it.

"Gauging our abilities." Rei finished as she caught on to what Kagura was stating. "Now that you mention it I have noticed this as well I thought it was just a coincident, but now I don't know." Rei finished as Kagura nodded her head as well something wasn't right here.

"Let's just keep focused and protect the client to the best of our abilities." Kagura stated as Rei nodded in agreement.

They continued traveling for a good four hours as they had to occasionally fight a few wizards that indeed seemed to be stronger each time someone new arrived to attempt and kill their client. This continued until around noon when their client announced that they were going to be arriving at the town around late in the afternoon the girls just nodded and hoped that nothing big would happen, but they couldn't shake the feeling of dread for some reason as they got closer and closer to the town.

With Naruto and Mira

"So what's the mission we're going on anyway." Mira asked as she was reading the map since you know Naruto can't read one.

"Umm it's says they've been having problems with a few wyverns in the area and we are to eliminate them." Naruto stated as he read it off the request. "It shouldn't be that difficult for us I just need to stretch my legs out and so do you Mira-chan you have been behind that bar for way to long." Naruto stated as he looked over to Mira who looked a bit down. "Look I understand you still feel it was your fault for what almost happened two years ago, but you can't let it keep you down for the rest of your life. It happens everyone makes mistakes it can't be help no matter how strong you are there's just no way we can stop everything that happens to us." Naruto stated with a smile as wrapped an arm around her waist as they continued walking down the dirt road to the town where the client was waiting for them.

"Oh yeah I just remembered something why don't you just teleport us there?" Mira questioned as Naruto just tilted his head down a bit to look at her curious face _'dammit stop with the damn cute act.' _Hesaid in thought as he decided to answer.

"I can only teleport to places I've been before or a place I can see at the time." He answered as Mira nodded her head in understanding until she was once again confused.

"Well how did you teleport to Era if you never went to the council meetings before the one last week?" She questioned as Naruto chuckled.

"Don't you remember I traveled Earthland for five years before I joined Fairy Tail of course I was bound to find myself at Era sometime during that trip." Naruto stated as he looked ahead of them and could see the outline of a town of in the distance. "We're almost there, this will be fun." Naruto said excitably as they entered the town ten minutes later.

"So who is our client anyway?" Mira questioned as she walked near the blonde God Slayer.

"It says here the clients name is...oh they don't have a name apparently they just call him Mayor. So I guess he's the Mayor of the town." Naruto stated as Mira just giggled from his antics it never got old with him around.

"Hmm it looks like it's still around one o'clock so we should have enough time to talk to him and complete it." Mira stated as Naruto agreed with her.

With Erza and company

"So you telling me that you were on the train with a member of the guild we are trying to find and let him get away?" Erza questioned in an annoyed voice as she stared at the trembling Natsu.

"Well in my own defense I was kicking his ass before the train started up again." Natsu stated as he tried to calm Erza down luckily Kara came to his rescue.

"Er-chan you know his problem with transportation just let it go and plus I picked up the trail so we can just follow them now." Kara stated as she pointed to her nose indicating that she could smell them.

"Fine I understand. I'll drive while you tell me which direction." Erza stated as everyone climb onto the vehicle even a nervous Natsu who was not looking forward to traveling again.

After traveling for about an hour they find themselves in front of Oshibana train station where they proceed to enter and find the whole dark guild waiting for them.

"I know you'd come Fairy tail!" Someone yells from the top of the train as he gazes down at them. "We've been waiting for you took you longer than we expected, but now that your here let's get this show on the road." He states as he continues to stare down to them.

"You're Eligor are you not?" Erza questions as she stares at the so called "Death God" meanwhile Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, and Kara was trying to figure out how to wake up the pink haired Dragon Slayer from his death like state.

"Natsu wake up it's time to go to work!" Lucy yelled as she shook the Dragon Slayer that seemed to not even respond to her all the while Happy was blaming Lucy for carrying him as he called her transportation.

"Would you guys move out the way I got this." Kara stated as she walked up to Natsu and placed a hand on his shoulder as she whispered **"Consuming Foxfire."** As Natsu whole body was enveloped by the blue fire causing him to wake up instantly and begin eating the fire as Lucy and Lisanna face palmed. _'All we needed was fire that's ridicules._' They thought together as it seemed Erza was done having their little conversation.

"You see what do train stations have?" He questioned as he flew near one of the speakers

"He Flew!" Lucy yelled out in awe.

"It's wind magic!" Happy yelled out as Kara decided to try and calm them down.

"Calm down you two. Naruto-kun can do that in his sleep...literally." She stated as it seem to calm them a little, but what did it have to do with this situation.

"You're going to commit mass murder!" Erza yelled out as the three returned their attention to the Scarlet knight this conversation was about to continue until.

"You! You're that asshole from the train!" Natsu yelled as he finished up the last of the fire pointing a finger towards Kageyama. This caused Eligor to gain multiple tick marks as flew towards a window.

"Never mind I have places to be so finish up here!" Eligor yelled as he burst out the window escaping from the scene.

"Natsu! Gray! Go after him and if I find out you let him get away because you were fighting you will wish you were dead." She told sternly as they nodded their heads quickly, but Natsu stop right before leaving the area.

"Hey Kara-née! You and I are fighting once were done this mission!" Natsu yelled as Kara just smiled and nodded her head with that he was gone.

"So Er-chan how are we doing this, are we actually going to fight or just completely destroy them because they look weak and I really don't feel like wasting my time on weak opponents." Kara stated as she looked over to Erza who seemed to be bit out of it. "Hey Er-chan let me handle this you look really out of it from the magic-four wheeler." Kara stated as she walked in front of Erza giving her no way to decline.

"Is she really planning to take them all on by herself?" Lucy questioned nervously.

"Don't worry your about to see why she's called the 'Crimson Devil'." Lisanna stated as she watched in mild excitement it would be the second time she was able to see Kara fight. The first was when she was training with her sister.

"Okay so you guys could come at me anytime you want." Kara stated as she looked extremely bored. With that they all charged towards her causing Kara to gain a bloodthirsty smirk. As she attacked as well. **"Bijuu Soul: Kyuubi Tails!"** She yelled as her three tails went from 3 feet to 30 as she began to use her tails to destroy all the remaining members of the dark guild. It was over in Two minutes as she looked back she saw Lucy gaping at her while Lisanna looked a little shocked as well and Erza well just had a small smile on her face. "That was so boring like seriously Er-chan I think you could have took them with the little magic you have left." Kara stated with a pout as she walked up to the scarlet.

"Kara you know not every fight will be fun." Erza stated as she stood back up. "Now we need to find Natsu and Gray then Eligor."

**AND DONE! Okay that's all for this chapter I hope you guys/girls have an awesome day right after you review my story of course. OH AND HAPPY EASTER! For those who celebrate it. PEACE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**SUP! I'm brining another chapter of God of Fairies to you guys. I know it's been awhile, but I kind of got side tracked with my other stories and also I just couldn't think on how I wanted to write this one for some reason. Oh if you're interested in my stories I think I have started two new stories since the last time I posted a chapter for this story so go check them out if you have time. Well that's enough of that on with the story…PEACE OUT!**

God of Fairies

After Naruto defeats Pain he walks back to Konoha while on the way back he gets taken to Earthland by the Anima where he meets a strange Blonde that trains him to become the God of Fairy Tail. M for violence, Profanity, and sexual content you have been warned. NarutoXHarem

Chapter 13

With Naruto and Mira

"Come on Mira-chan it's not fair." Naruto complained as he attempted his best puppy dog eyes on the smiling white haired takeover Mage.

"Sorry Naruto-kun that only works on you it seems and no you are not getting any ramen." She stated sternly as Naruto pouted cutely that made Mira want to change her mind for a second, but then recomposed herself in order to not give in to his demand if one of his girlfriends didn't stop him from eating ramen for every meal then he would never eat anything else this had to be done and she had taken it upon herself to be the one to do it. "Naruto-kun the Mayor said that we needed to leave for this mission ASAP that means now we don't have time for this." She stated trying to get her blonde haired boyfriend to stop staring at the ramen stand they had happened to pass.

"But...but...Mira-chan there is a ramen stand right here and you expect me just to pass up the one thing that keeps me going in this world." He cried in depression until he noticed the glare he was receiving from his white haired lover. "I mean second thing that keeps me going in this world." He states as he chuckles nervously. "You know you girls are my world." He states as Mira was all smiles again while Naruto sweat drops. _'Bipolar much.'_ He states in thought as he decides to get back to the crisis at hand which was him not being in that ramen stand at this very moment. "Mira-chan we have two options here one." He states as he lifts up one finger in front of her face. "We go in there and I enjoy the food of the gods with you joining me or two..." He states as he raises a second finger in front of her face. "I'm just going to find a way to ditch you with one of my clones and still go enjoy the food of the gods by myself." He stated calmly on the outside while on the inside he was sweating bullets. _'I hope she didn't catch my bluff I would never ditch her I just want ramen please fall for it.' _He begged in thought as he stayed completely calm on the outside as he stared at a blank faced Mira who was slightly unnerving him. He was about to confess on his bluff when she sighed.

"Fine Naru-kun we'll go in and have some ramen." She stated as Naruto let out a relived sigh and jumped for joy as he hugged the white haired beauty he was about to run in stand, but was stop with one more statement. "Once you're done though we are leavening no if, and, buts, about it am I clear?" She questioned with her voice laced with an underlined threat.

"Yeah Crystal." Naruto said as he nodded his head quickly to causing her to smile once again as Naruto shivered. _'I think the old Mira is starting to come back and it's scary.'_ Naruto stated in thought as he entered the ramen stand.

With Natsu

"Ha take that you bastard, you call that wind magic you got nothing on Naruto-sensei!" Natsu yelled at the downed Erigor as he did a little victory dance then walked over to Erigor and grabbed Lullaby from his side as he inspects it. Until he notices the ground begin to tremble as he noticed it was coming from the direction the others were in and in the distance he saw what he could make out as a giant...fox. Natsu just sighed when he saw that. _'It's just Kara-née I almost thought I was in trouble there._' Natsu said in thought as the large fox neared him and he looked up to see Erza, Gray, and Lucy jumping off of the foxes head as Lucy had a somewhat horrified and awed look on her face as she was staring at the now prone figure of Kara still in her fox form as she wait for them to discuss.

"I see you beat him I knew you could do it." Erza stated with a hint of pride as she patted Natsu on the back which caused him to slouch over a bit from the force she was putting into it.

"Yeah well it wasn't that hard with all the training Naruto-nii has put me through these past few years." Natsu stated he was nursing his now numb shoulder from Erza's 'patting'.

"Well I guess you're not that useless." Gray stated with a small smirk as he watched the pink haired Dragon Slayer nurse his shoulder.

"Hmm you say something?" Natsu questioned as he glanced at Gray with a hidden smirk as Gray gained multiple tick marks. He was about to respond until Erza cut him off.

"Okay that's enough you two." She stated as she gave each of them a glare that clearly said "Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you." "Okay now Natsu where's the flute at?" Erza questioned as he started feeling his body all over the place until he noticed it was no longer on his person.

"Ummm...it's gone." He stated nervously as Erza just gave him a blank stare and looked over to Erigor body to see it was still there so couldn't have been him. She then narrowed her eyes as she looked over to what appeared to be a sleeping Kara still in Fox form with no Kageyama that caused her to roll her eyes as she walked over to Kara who was sleeping away until Erza flicked her in the nose causing her jump as the ground shook.

"Kara-chan can you please explain to me why the prisoner is no longer on your back?" Erza questioned with a twitching eyebrow as Kara turned her head to the side in confusion until she looked on her back and noticed that indeed no one was there with caused her to chuckle nervously.

"Well you see I never had to do full body take over for this long and it's kind of tiring to maintain this form and I guess I dozed off." She stated as she was hoping that Erza would forgive her for her mistake.

Erza just sighed and walked back to the other people plus one blue cat. "Well looks like we're going after him." She stated simple as she sent a quick glance at Kara as she nodded her head and began to sniff the air until she picked up a scent.

"Okay I got it lets go." Kara stated as everyone climbed on Kara with Erza grabbing Erigor as Kara took off. Two minutes into the trip Lucy was staring at Natsu in surprise.

"You're not sick." She stated as Natsu looked at her strangely.

"Why would I be?" He questioned as Lucy was just baffled.

"I thought you got sick on all form of transportation." She stated as everyone looked at her with looks of horror as Kara stopped in her tracks causing everyone to slightly shift as Lucy began to slightly sweat and Natsu knew he needed to defuse this ticking time bomb just like Naruto-nii said girls are sensitive.

"Listen Lucy Kara-née is not transportation she is my friend just like happy they will never be forms of transportation." He stated calmly as it seemed to calm Kara down a bit sense she started moving again causing everyone to sigh in relief. "That was way to close." Natsu stated lowly next to Erza as she nodded her head in agreement. Don't get them wrong they love Kara full heartedly, but they knew how dangerous she was when she was angry and it wasn't pretty.

With Kagura and Rei

"We're almost there." The merchant stated as Kagura nodded her head from the side of him and Rei glanced back from the front of the group.

All was going well until Rei stretched her arm out signaling for them to stop which caused Kagura to intently vanish and appear by her side as she questioned. "What's wrong?" Kagura questioned as Rei narrowed her eyes in front of her as she noticed two figures walking towards them in what looked to be platinum colored cloaks. (Like the Akatsuki just a different color) Once they were a short distance from the two they were able to tell that they both women the shorter of the two had shoulder line pink hair with green eyes she looked to have a small body while her face showed a maturity. While the taller one had long black hair that went down to her thighs with black eyes that seemed bored, but you really couldn't see much else with her cloak on.

"Is there something you girls need?" Rei questioned as she narrowed her eyes towards the two girls who for some reason felt oddly familiar to her. She then noticed that the taller one seemed to shy away from the question as the smaller one stepped up front.

"We want you to come with us." The smaller one stated as Rei narrowed her eyes a bit and glanced over towards Kagura who looked to be gripping the handle of her katana tightly, but Rei decided to play along for a bit to get information.

"Okay and why do you want me to go with you?" Rei questioned as the smaller one glared at her as she growled.

"Because you belong to our guild just like all the others like us!" The girl demanded as Rei widened her eyes and stuttered.

"W-what?" She questioned as the smaller girl seemed to be losing her patience if she had any in the first place.

"You're a God-Slayer like the rest of us we knew there was a God-Slayer in Fairy Tail it's just we were never able to point the person out till now and we saw you fight so don't ever try to deny it!" She yelled as Rei and Kagura narrowed their eyes. _'They're after Naruto-kun.'_ They both thought as the smaller girl spoke again. "Look we don't want to fight, just join us and that's all we want. Besides it will be nice to have more than just three girls in a guild of nine members." She stated with a small smirk as she thought that Rei would join them easily now.

"Uh huh well could I at least get your names?" Rei questioned with a smile on her face.

"Sure I'm Kazumi and the shy one right here is Makoto." She stated as Rei nodded her head then adopted a thinking pose.

"Well I have to say your offer is really amazing, but I'd rather stay with my current family." Rei stated with a small challenging smirk as Kazumi saw red and immediately attacked Rei as she disappeared from her spot and reappeared in front of a still smirking Rei who simply caught her outstretched fist causing the smaller girl to growl louder until she smirk and stomped the ground causing the earth to explode under their feet. Rei then noticed that it seemed that the small pieces of earth that were broken apart were all making it easy for Kazumi to stand on, but a bitch and a half for herself. "Fuck what the hell is up with this unfair advantage." Rei stated as Kazumi smirked as she charge towards the staggering Rei who couldn't get her balance.

**"Earth God's Breakdown Fist!"** She yelled as her fist was incased with what looked like black stone as she punched Rei in the face sending her soaring back and landing roughly on the ground a few meters back thankfully out of that damn unstable area. "Is that all you got I was expecting more from a fellow God-Slayer and also if this is all you have I would be extremely worried about your friend at this point because Makoto is the Second strongest member of our guild besides the master." Kazumi stated as Rei growled to herself she was now extremely worried about Kagura and had to end this quickly and she had admit it herself her own performance in this fight so for suck. Well that was about to change as Rei channeled her magic around her body as she used it to boost her speed as she disappeared from Kazumi sight causing her to widen her eyes slightly until she felt a numb feeling on the side of her as she turned her head to see Rei there with her arm extended pressed against the girls head. "Huh that tickled." She stated with a chuckle as Rei just snarled and disappeared once again as she began a barrage of attacks as she disappeared in and out of sight and the only reaction she was getting out of her enemy God-Slayer was a mere sway as each attack connected which was pissing her off how was she supposed to get though this defense it was really pissing her off. Then she remember something that caused her to smirk as she began to charge a lot of lighting magic into hand until it started to sound like chirping birds and her hand was covered in black and blue lightning.

**"Chakra Make: Lightning God's Chidori!"** She yelled as she slammed the attack into the Earth God-Slayer who screamed in pain as blood began to pour from her now pierced shoulder. "No one threatens Naruto-kun." Rei whispered as she charged up another Chidori to finish her off, if she wasn't blown back by a torrent of water. When she got up she noticed the pink haired girl was gone causing her to sigh as she looked over to see a heavily panting Kagura who was on her hands and knees with blood coming out of the sides of her mouth.

A few minute earlier Kagura's fight

"So they leave the two quiet ones to fight it out." The merchant says with slight amusement despite the situation.

"Sir I would advise you get as far back as you can unless you want an early grave." Kagura stated as the merchant nodded quickly and began to run far away from the fight that was about to take place. They stayed their standing there for a bit until Kagura decided to ask something. "So do you even like fighting?" She questioned as she noticed that questioned seemed to click something in the otherwise shy girl as her eyes seem to take on a crazy gleam as she bolted towards Kagura who barely had enough time to bring her sword up to block the punch that was directed to her face. Kagura then had to quickly jump out of the way of a wave of water that came out from behind Makoto. When the wave cleared Makoto was nowhere in sight and Kagura was confused until she felt a hard kick in her side sending her sailing horizontally into a tree as she bounced off it. She then stood back up and coughed up blood. _'Damn what the fuck was that this woman's insane and I haven't finished my training in Gravity Magic oh well have to try this.'_ She said in thought as she forced her magic into the surrounding area that's when she noticed that everything around her was forced to the ground and it seemed Makoto was having a hard time standing this caused a small smile to make its way to Kagura's face which was soon followed by a frown. _'I can still feel a little bit of the pressure myself I need to work on it still...damn.'_ Kagura then gripped her sword tightly as she ran towards the God-Slayer. She swung he sword intending on ending it quickly because she knew she wasn't able to hold this for more than a few minutes, but what surprised her the most was when a wall of water blocked her strike causing her eyes to widen. _'Is her magic not affected by my magic?'_ She questioned in confusion as she continued her onslaught of attacks that were block each and every time by a wall of water. She then began to analyze the water every time the water came in it would go in a downward motion and appear from above her. _'No my magic is defiantly affecting it, it's just that she has so much control over it that when she makes it form above us she slows down its decent just enough to block my attack.'_ Kagura said in thought as she noticed her gravity field stopped causing her to curse to herself as she felt a fist covered in black water being implanted into her stomach as she was sent into a tree. Kagura then fell to her knees as she began to cough up blood, but was grabbed by the throat as Makoto was already in front of her and pushed her up against the tree with a crazed grin on her face as she began to choke Kagura. Kagura began to black out until they both heard an ear piercing scream that caused Makoto to drop Kagura as Kagura then coughed rapidly as she tried to catch her breath.

Now

"Kagura are you okay?" Rei questioned as she was by a coughing Kagura's side in an instant. Kagura continued coughing for a few more seconds until she sat up and leaned against the tree as she was still breathing extremely heavily with her hair shadowing her eyes blocking Rei's view.

"I'm pathetic." Kagura stated in a low and defeated voice that shocked Rei in all the time she had known Kagura she was calm, collected, and she never let anything get to her. "I couldn't even land one hit on her and I'm supposed to be an S-class Wizard." She said as she chuckled dryly there was no amusement in it, just complete defeat. That's when Rei noticed the tears rolling down Kagura's blood stained face causing the God to hug the girl quickly as she knew the girl needed some form of comfort.

"Listen Kagura its okay everyone fails at some points in life. You know what we do when we do fail we learn from them and stand back up to become stronger. So don't let this get you down please what would Naruto-kun do if he saw you like this?" Rei questioned with a small smile as she noticed that Kagura seemed to stop crying and nodded against her shoulder. "Well come on the village is just right there and we need a good place to rest." Rei stated as she decided to pick Kagura up bridle style since it seemed she was still too weak to stand on her own. Once she found the merchant the three of them head towards the town the complete the mission and get some rest.

As they were walking for a bit she noticed Kagura nodding off as Kagura mumbled one thing thing that made Rei beam with happiness. "Thank you Rei-chan." She said as she fell asleep.

With Naruto and Mira

"You know you could have helped me." Mira commented in her Satan Soul form as she landed near Naruto who had a large grin on his face.

"Nope that was great Mira-chan I love watching you fight." Naruto stated with a small almost unnoticeable blush on his face that Mira didn't pick up thankfully or at least he thought.

"Uh huh pray tell why do you love watching me fight?" Mira questioned with a small smirk as she rubbed herself on Naruto who by now had a bit of pink on his cheeks. _'Why am I so turned on when she's in that form?' _Naruto questioned himself as he decided to change the subject.

"Well we better get back to the mayor and tell him that we took care of the little pest." Naruto stated as he pulled himself away from a pouting Mira who was hoping he was going to play with her.

"Don't you mean I took care of them while you just watched." She stated slightly annoyed as she didn't really have much trouble it's just that it would have been much quicker if Naruto would have helped.

"Oh don't be like that Mira-chan you needed the workout anyway." Naruto stated as they were nearing the town and walked past the masters meeting place that's when Naruto noticed a large shadow above them as he looked up. "I don't remember then having a giant demon running around a few hours ago." Naruto said as it looked to be falling towards them and Naruto wasn't in the mood for this so he in haled a large breath as he yelled. **"Lightning God's Bellow!"** As a large beam of black lightning almost the size of the demon hit as it then began to rip to pieces till it was noting, but ashes falling from the sky.

With the Master's and Erza's group

"W-what just happened?" Master Bob asked to no one really he just wanted an answer.

"Thank god I thought we would have to pay for more damages." Makarov said in relief as all the master looked at him like he was crazy did he not see what happen to the demon what if the person that did that attacked them.

D-did you not just see that?" Goldmine questioned as he looked at Makarov like he was crazy.

"Oh don't worry it was just Naruto I'm so happy he must have been passing through." Makarov stated as the other Guild Masters just gaped.

"Y-You mean t-that guy that they named Yōsei no kami (God of Fairies) in the weekly Sorcerer?" Bob questioned as Makarov nodded his head as he looked over to a passed out Kara who had her head on a tired Erza's lap she really couldn't handle full body takeover for too long.

"I just get back from a simple S-class mission with Mira-chan and now this happens." A voiced stated from behind all of them causing everyone to spin around to see Naruto and Mira standing there as if it was nothing special. They stayed staring like that until another voice spoke up startling them all.

"Oh so all you guys are here as well?" A voice questioned as everyone looked over to see Rei carrying a heavily damage Kagura as Naruto began to growl as he was at her side instantly.

"Who did this?" He questioned lowly as Rei just looked at him as she shook her head negatively.

"I'll tell you later we need to rest now." She stated as Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright is everyone done here?" He questioned as everyone from Fairy Tail nodded their heads and walked towards Naruto who closed his eyes and channeled his magic to everyone in Fairy Tail as they all Disappeared in a flash of yellow leaving behind a lot of shocked Masters.

"Wow who ever picks a fight with them I feel sorry for they have Yōsei no Kami (God of Fairies), Kurimuzon akuma (Crimson Devil), Shīsuburēdo (Sheathed blade), Titania, The Demon Mirajane, and their recent S-class Mage Raitoningu joō (Lightning Queen)." Bob stated with a slight shiver as all the other masters could just nod in agreement except for one seething man with black and red hair and green eyes.

**AND DONE! Well there it is the newest chapter of God of Fairies. Tell me what you think in the reviews and stuff as always. Well have a good day you guys and well…PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**YO! I'm back bringing you another chapter of God of Fairies. Well thanks for the reviews and stuff of the like I would have had this up like two days ago, but I kind of couldn't sign in so yeah. *sulk* I blame global warming for this! Well enough of that and to answer the question that a few of you asked yes there will be other God-Slayers and he will be fighting them. So that's about it…PEACE OUT!**

God of Fairies

After Naruto defeats Pain he walks back to Konoha while on the way back he gets taken to Earthland by the Anima where he meets a strange Blonde that trains him to become the God of Fairy Tail. M for violence, Profanity, and sexual content you have been warned. NarutoXHarem

Chapter 14

An hour after the events of the last chapter

"Great! Just great! I just can't get a break can I! And then they do this to Ka-chan!" Naruto yells as he paces around the room surrounded by the members who were on the connecting missions along with the Master.

"Calm down Naruto we'll figure something out." Makarov stated as he rubbed his temples trying to calm his now forming headache. That's when he noticed the heated look Naruto was giving him.

"Calm down! Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down when a group of people possibly as powerful as myself are after me and me being here is putting all of you at risk. I told you what happen to my village when a powerful group was after me before I will not let that happen again!" Naruto stated loudly as he slammed his hands on the old man's desk causing everyone in the room to tense and look at the Master and wait for his response well almost everyone.

"What is he talking about happening in his village before?" Lucy questioned Natsu quietly who just shook his head negatively.

"It's a sensitive subject and he only tells a few select members of the guild mainly the people in this room and Elfman, Cana, and Levi. You have a high chance to be added to that list since he allowed you to hear this much." Natsu stated with a smile as Lucy nodded her head in understanding and looked back to the Master who was still rubbing his temples.

"And what do you plan to do well?" Makarov questioned as he looked straight into Naruto's eyes with a blank face that slightly unnerved Naruto's resolve.

"I-I'll leave." Naruto declared getting gasps from everyone besides the Master who just narrowed his eyes that seemed to burrow into Naruto's blue ones. Faster than many of the other members could see the Master hoped over his desk and punched Naruto in the face sending him flying through the wall of the guild and into the training field they had out back. Everyone that was still in the room was in mute shock as they watched the small Master throw off his over coat and jump out of the hole he had made from Naruto's body he did all of this with the same blank face it all started with. Once he was out of the room it seemed the whole dam broke as everyone ran out of the room to follow the two Saint level fighters outside the guild which caused the other guild members to become curious of what was going on because they ran through the guild hall causing much attention to come to them as everyone follow suit including one blonde lightning Dragon-Slayer.

Field with Naruto and Makarov

"Gramps! You know as well as I do that I'm doing this to protect the guild so just let me go!" Naruto yelled as he jumped side to side dodging the Masters **"Rain of Light!" **That he had cast moments earlier. Not being able to keep up with all the blast of light raining down towards him he quickly yells out **"Wind Barrier!"** As he was surrounded by a tornado of wind and the remaining blast of light slammed into it causing smoke to block him from view. That's when all the guild members walked out of the guild to see the Master staring at the smoke cloud and most wondering what was going on while others were wondering if Naruto was okay.

"What's going on? Who's Master fighting?" Questioned Cana as she and the other member who weren't present in the meeting were wondering the same thing. And just as she asked that all the people that were present in that meeting lowered their heads knowing full well who it was.

"You brats better stay out of this. This is an order from your Master." Makarov stated in a stone voice as some of the members actually flinch from it while others were thinking who ever this guy was must have really pissed the Master off.

As the smoke was slowly clearing a voice rang out that shocked almost all the members to the very core. "So you're not going to let me go willingly huh?" Naruto questioned as the smoked cleared completely to show his Wind Barriers slowly disappearing with him being completely fine.

"We members of Fairy Tail fight for our Comrades. I thought you knew that already, but I guess I just have to give you a crash course in it." Makarov stated as he slowly grow to the size of the guild building as Naruto just sighed to himself this was not going as great as he wanted it to go.

"Fine have it your way old man." Naruto stated sadly as he teleported up to the Masters face with his fist cocked back covered in black lightning yelling. **"Lighting God's breakdown fist!" **Naruto yelled as he intended to slam it into the old man's huge face, but was surprised when the Master blocked it with his arm. _'Holy shit he's pretty damn fast for his size.'_ Naruto said in thought as he narrowly dodged a punch from the other arm as he disappeared again then he disappeared and reappeared behind the Masters head with a giant spinning blue ball. **"Chakra Make: Odama Rasangan!" **Naruto yelled as he slammed the giant spinning ball into the back of the guild Master's head, but he never noticed the giant glowing magic circle that intercepted his attack mere centimeters from the Masters head courtesy of the Master whispering **"Concentrated Area Defense Seal!"** Which lead to the Master quickly spinning around and smashing his closed fist on top of Naruto's head causing him to go spiraling towards the earth where he crashed causing lots of smoke to rise up, but Makarov wasn't done as he proceeded to bring his foot down on the spot where Naruto was causing the earth to shake getting many gasps from the guild thinking that he just killed Naruto or put him in critical health.

"Now are you done with your stupidity?" Makarov questioned as he wasn't really expecting an answer, but he still had to question it for insurance of beating one of his own children to a pulp. Oh how he was surprised when he got a response, but not the one he wanted at the moment when a pillar of magic erupted from under his foot causing him to fall on his back as Naruto stood there with a wide smirk on his face.

"Oh this is the most fun I had in a while." Naruto stated with a wide grin, but it dropped seconds later as he remembered the reason for the fight. "So you're really serious about this huh because that could have seriously damn near killed me if I didn't drill into the ground with my wind magic." Naruto stated as this got another round of gasp from the guild members.

"As I said we Fairy Tail members fight FOR our comrades even if it means to fight them to knock some sense back into them." Makarov stated in booming voice as he pulled himself off the ground to look at the now sadly smiling blonde.

"I'm sorry Gramps this is for the guild." Naruto stated he looked up at the Master with tears rolling down his face. It hurt to have people fight so hard for him, but he knew he couldn't stay here it would put all his loved ones in danger he had to leave even if he had to beat his grandfather figure to a pulp just to get past him. Naruto was knocked out of his mushing as he heard a loud **"Rain of Light!" **Causing him to begin to weave in and out of the attacks until he noticed it seemed like he was getting nowhere so he just teleported up to Makarov's midsection yelling **"Chakra Make: Fist of Baa-chan!"** As he slams his light blue glowing fist into the old man's stomach causing him to stumble back a bit. When he recovers enough a few seconds later he sees Naruto inhaling a large breath of air and knowing what was coming next he acted quickly as Naruto yelled. **"Lightning God's Bellow!" **Naruto yelled as a large beam of black Lightning fly from his mouth towards Makarov who began to shrink in size till he was back to his normal size effectively dodging the blast by going under it. As soon as he was back to his normal size he proceeded punched Naruto in the face with his Titan sized arm sending Naruto spiraling back into a few trees causing them shatter on impact. The guild waited in baited breath as Naruto emerged with blood leaking from his mouth and a few cuts on his body with the same sad smile he had the whole fight. "That was pretty good Gramps caught me off guard there, but it's about time to end this." Naruto stated as he yelled. **"Chakra Make: Shadow Clones!"** As five clones popped into existence three went to surround the old man while the other two stated with the original who made a Rasengan as one clone seemed to throw in wind magic and the other was putting in Lightning God Magic.

**"Lightning God's Bullet!"** Clone 1

**"Lightning God's Light Spear!"** Clone 2

**"Lightning God's Bellow!"** Clone 3

**"Combination Make: Lightning God's Rasenshuriken!"** The original yelled as Makarov could sense the high immediate danger he was in. He proceeded to clench his fist as he crosses his arms before himself yelling. **"Three Pillar Gods!" **As three large pillars come out of the ground surrounding himself just as the attacks connected with him causing a huge explosion it was a good thing their fight had somehow drifted away from the guild and into the surrounding forest because the blast was almost the size of two of their guild buildings. Once the blast finally died down a heavily panting Naruto dismissed his clones as he walked up to the now prone figure of the Master to see a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise he was just low on magic and knocked out. "I'm sorry Gramps its best this way now you guys will be safe." Naruto stated as he began to walk away, but was stopped as five figures dropped in front of him. These figure being Kara, Erza, Mira, Rei, and a panting Kagura. "Girls please just let me go I'll come back as soon as I deal with this." Naruto stated in a pleading voice as he really didn't want to fight them and he wouldn't.

"It may seem bad right now, but I'm sure we'll get through this together." Mira stated as the girls began to walk closer to the now trembling Naruto.

"I may have just joined, but I look at the guild as something I want to protect as well so I can understand your feelings, but running away is not the right way of doing it." Rei stated as Naruto began to break down with them directly in front of him.

"W-what do you want me to d-do well?" He questioned in a trembling voice as the girls smiled down towards him knowing that they had just gotten through to him just a little more of a push.

"Come back to the guild with us and we'll fight together." Erza stated as Kara walked up and hugged him tightly and once this happened the rest of the girls joined in the group hug.

"Like a family." Kara stated as that did as the damn broke and all the tears he had been holding in at this point fell as the girls held him tightly. This little moment was interrupted by a loud throat clearing as everyone looked to see a limping Makarov walking towards them.

"Well what have you decided to do?" Makarov questioned as Naruto smiled towards him.

"I'll stay with my family and get stronger in order to protect you guys. Oh and I'm really sorry Gramps." Naruto stated as he bowed towards the old Master who just waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah it's all good, no harm done just a few bruises here and there." He said in a dismissive tone as he began to make his way back to the guild leaving the six to talk amongst themselves. "Man I'm getting to old for this I really need to find a successor soon." He said to himself as he glanced back to Naruto who was conversing with the girls. "Are perhaps I already have, who knows." Makarov said to himself as he walked the slow walk back to the guild, which would have happened if Naruto didn't come up behind him and pick him up. "What are you doing? Why are you not with the girls?" Makarov questioned slightly annoyed that he was being treated like a child as Naruto put him on his back.

"Don't worry Master I am simply a clone. I will escort you home." The clone said politely as Makarov nodded his head in understanding, but was still slightly annoyed about being treated like a child and from there they made their slow walk towards the guild where he was sure there was going to be a ton of questions he would be answering.

Later That Night Naruto's House/Estate/Mansion/whatever you imagine a rich person living in.

Here we find Naruto staring out into the night sky on his balcony to one of his spare bedrooms after he escaped the girls thinking over the day's events. First himself and Mira go on a simple S-class mission then he finds himself being wanted by a group possibly just as powerful as himself and then he gets in a fight with his on guild Master in order to leave so he could protect them it was almost laughable. He actually did chuckle to himself, but it held no amusement at all it was hollow and dry as he looked down at the river that flowed next to his house. He was startled when he felt arms encircle themselves around his waist as he looks back to see a head of black hair pushed up against his back keeping him from seeing the newcomers face, but he knew her way to well for that. "You should be the one resting the most Ka-chan." Naruto stated softly as she nodded her head against his back causing him to sigh as he turned around and cupped her face in his hands. "What's wrong Hime?" Naruto questioned as Kagura seemed to just stare into his blue eyes for a few seconds before answering.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still here." She said quietly as Naruto widened his eyes remembering what she went through before he and Kara found her in that forest he quickly hugged her as he apologized.

"I'm so sorry Ka-chan I won't do anything like that again I promise." Naruto stated hastily as Kagura seemed to have a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Dammit Naruto your all I have left don't you understand how heartbroken I felt when you said you were leaving!" She yelled as she slammed her lips against his own forcefully taking him by surprise as she soon pulled back and lend her head against his chest as the tears continued to fall. "I don't want to lose anyone close to me again so please just don't do something like that again. I don't think I would be able to take it a second time." She said softly as Naruto ran his fingers though her long silky hair while thinking. _'Wow I really fucked up this time I said I was doing this for the guild, but it seems I did more harm than good._' Naruto stated sadly as he looked down at the girl in his arms who was still silently sobbing. _'I think I should apologize to everyone in the guild tomorrow even if they don't know the full story they still deserve an apology.' _He said in thought as he continued to hold the sobbing girl until he noticed her breathing even showing she had fallen to sleep in his arms, slowly picking her up bridle style he brought her to the bed that was located in that room as he laid her down slowly as to not wake her up. Once she was placed in the bed he slowly began to enter the bed himself as he wrapped his arms around her midsection pulling her closer to himself as he placed his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. "I love you Naru-kun." Kagura said softly as Naruto smiled as let sleep take him slowly.

"I love you too Ka-chan." Naruto said as his last thoughts before falling into a blissful sleep were. _'I will become strong for you girls and the guild. You are all precious to me and I will protect you all to my dying breath.'_

**AND DONE! Well tell me what you think of the Fourth tenth chapter of God of Fairies. And before people start freaking out and screaming all over the place I will say this Naruto and Makarov are about the same in strength wise the only reason Naruto won was because he's in his prime while Makarov is not so don't freak out and say I completely overpowered Naruto. As always Review and then go have yourself a wonderful day because life is short and…I don't know where I was going with this so I'm just going to stop now…PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Peoples! I'm back and stuff of the like with another chapter of God of Fairies. So yeah thanks for all the review and that stuff. Well I don't have much to say up here besides…PEACE OUT!**

God of Fairies

After Naruto defeats Pain he walks back to Konoha while on the way back he gets taken to Earthland by the Anima where he meets a strange Blonde that trains him to become the God of Fairy Tail. M for violence, Profanity, and sexual content you have been warned. NarutoXHarem

Chapter 15

The Next Morning

"Our goal is to take out Angel once and for all. Once we do that this world will belong to us!" Naruto declared as he rocketed off out of bed until he looked around and noticed he was no longer dreaming and also was no longer a girl with purple hair and was no longer surrounded by people with weapons standing around him. "Huh, that was the weirdest dream ever." Naruto stated as he looked around and noticed that Kagura was sleeping in the bed with him. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of that weird dream he slowly stood up from out of bed and walked over to the restroom located in the room.(Sorry I was watching the Anime at the time and I couldn't help myself *sigh*)

Once he was in the restroom he began to undress until he was only in his orange boxers till he looked into the mirror and examined his upper body until his eyes landed on the one scar that would never heal, the one right above his heart. _'This will always remind me of the worst mistake I made in my life.' _He stated as his hand roamed over the area his scar lay, which is until he sighed and brushed it off as he strip his last article of clothing. _'No use worrying about it now.'_ He said to himself as he turned the shower on and walked in.

He came out of the restroom ten minutes later decked out in a towel wrapped around his waist as he looked at the bed to see Kagura was still sleeping like a log as he just chuckled seeing she was drooling all over her pillow. Seeing as she was still asleep he just went over to his clothes to grab a pair black cargo pants and a plain white T-shirt it wasn't like he was planning on going anywhere special anyway today just the guild perhaps.

Shrugging his clothes on causally, then he walked out of the room silently closing it behind him. He then proceeded to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen to see that no was up and as he looked at the clock on the wall he noticed it was 7:30 am. _'Huh no wonder no one's up all the alarm clocks in this house are set for 8:30.'_ He said to himself as he decided he should just cook breakfast for everyone. _'Hmm should I make Eggs and bacon or Pancakes?' _He said to himself as he began to pace the room for about twenty minutes until he came to a conclusion with the snap of his fingers. _'I'll just cook all of it!' _He declared as he made a clone to help him in the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later we find Naruto staring proudly at his creation it had to be a God's blessing that he was such a great cook. (A little delusional right?) For some reason Rei sneezed in her sleep and just cuddled back with the rest of the girls besides Kagura who was in the other room. He then set all the food on the table and after all six of the plates just in time as he turned to the clock to see it just turned 8:30 as all the clock as all the alarms rang throughout the house causing Naruto to sigh as this went on for a good two minutes until all of it stopped at once as the house was silent once again.

A few minutes went by with Naruto just sitting at the table until one by one the houses tenants all came down the stairs and taking his place at the table. "Yo! Girls what's up?" He questioned as they all just looked at him tiredly and then just looked down and began eating as if he wasn't there at all. _'Well aren't they just big ray of sunlight'_ He said to himself with a sigh as he began eating himself.

They all ate in silence until Erza decided to be the first to talk. "Hey Kara don't you have a fight with Natsu planned?" She questioned as Kara nodded her head excitedly.

"Yeah I wonder just how much he has improved." She stated as Naruto smiled at that as he answered her question.

"Dude he is easily high A to low S ranked it's amazing how much he has improved." He stated proudly since he was the one who had trained him. As soon as he finished his statement he was met with complete silence until Kara spook up again.

"Oh Erza, once I'm done we will go find Natsu and I will fight him." Kara stated as Erza just nodded her head and Naruto was completely confused did…did they just ignore him?

"Hey what are the rest of you doing today?" Naruto questioned looking at Mira, Rei, and Kagura, who in turn just ignored him and continued eating as if he wasn't there which caused Naruto to frown. Deciding that they were most likely pretty mad about the stunt he pulled yesterday he quietly stood up and dumped the rest of his food in the garbage and put the plate in the dishwasher, he wasn't hunger anymore. He then looked at them with a sad smile on his face as he walked out of the house feeling like a complete idiot for what he did yesterday.

Ten minutes later we find Naruto walking along the river as he looked around the town he had spent the last few years living in. It was a pretty kickass place way better then Konoha main reason…no glares. This caused him to sigh as he began to think on how his life had been the past few years. In Konoha he never really had a reason to live until he thought of that foolish dream of becoming Hokage just for acknowledgement. He found that out a few years later when he had finally become a genin and had saved the village from Garra, but still no acknowledgement no matter what he had accomplished in that world. He even thought of that damn mask just so no one would see him sad. Then the one person who did acknowledge him he got her killed because of the damn mask he was wearing and right after that it dropped and he destroyed Pein in the long run, but the reason for it was Hinata's life.

He was broken from his thoughts as he noticed it seemed a good amount of time had passed since he left the house. _'Well might as well go check out the guild to see what's happening.'_ He said to himself as he put his body on auto pilot until he walked into a large crowd of people who were gathering outside of the guild. _'Huh what's going on here?'_ He questioned in thought until he got a clear view of the two people who were in the middle of the crowd Kara and Natsu which caused him to gain a confused expression until he remembered the conversation Erza and Kara were having about Kara and Natsu's fight. _'So they really had a fight planned. Why didn't I hear about this?' _Naruto questioned as he noticed everyone placing bets on how long Natsu would last which seemed to be at most two minutes and this caused Naruto to frown. He knew there was no way for Natsu to beat Kara, but with his training Natsu could defiantly last at least five to fifth teen minutes in a fight with Kara. Deciding he could most likely win a little money from this he walked over to Cana who seemed to be the leader of the betting pool. "10,000 jewels (1,000 US dollars) on Natsu lasting at least ten minutes." Naruto stated confidently as he placed the money in the shocked Cana's hands because her along with everyone else were stunned he would that much faith in Natsu. With his sensitive ears Natsu was a little down how everyone was thinking he would barely last a minute against Kara. Sure he knew he had no chance against Kara, but to hear they had that little faith was a little hurtful. All those feelings instantly vanished when he heard Naruto's bet his teacher and older brother figure had that much faith in him. He was also kind of nervous to let him down now because he knew he could last five minutes, but ten that's like five extra minutes and Kara is borderline Saint level while he was only low S at best…shit.

Hearing what Naruto stated Kara gained a small smirk on her face as she was now dead set on making Naruto lose that bet as quickly as possible sorry Natsu…yeah she was still pretty mad about that stunt he pulled. She was the one that told the other girls they should ignore him for what he did when they met at the top of the stair case that morning, the other girls didn't agree at first, but with a little persuasion she got them to change their minds. "So Natsu you ready to lose?" Kara asked with a cocky smirk as Natsu just grinned back as his fist became incased in flames.

"Let's go Kara-nee!" Natsu yelled as Kara held her hand up to stop him before he charged.

"Before we begin it seems in need to remind some people that I am a Fire Demon so flames won't work on me." She stated casually as her tails swooshed around really enjoying their reactions. Natsu seemed to pale as he just figured out his flames were worthless here and everyone heard a loud thump sound as they turn around to see Naruto banging his head against the Guild building while mumbling "Dumbass" to himself. This was all stopped as Happy spoke up.

"Yep I'm betting for Kara to wipe the floor with him after all." He stated as he handed Cana 5,000 jewels. (500 US dollars)

"You Heartless Cat!" Lucy yelled.

"Hey that's my Money!" Naruto accused.

"What kind of partner are you!" Natsu shouted.

'_Okay I just need to calm down Natsu could still do this he may not be able to use magic, but I did teach him a pretty interesting hand to hand fighting style for if he was ever in need of it and he still had those weights on so he should be able to beat her in speed that's if he takes the weights off.'_ Naruto stated to himself as he sighed to attempt to calm down and when he looked up he saw Natsu staring at him nervously and he understood perfectly Natsu never had to fight without his magic before and this could very well be a bitch for him. Naruto just smiled towards him as he mouthed twos words that made Natsu beam in happiness. "Gouken Ryuu." Naruto mouthed as Natsu nodded his head in understanding as he placed one arm behind his back and the other was positioned the other in front of himself as he stood straight. This had multiple reactions as most were confused and the mages that were hand to hand oriented looked interested while Kara was stunned as she stared at Naruto as if waiting for an explanation, he for some reason found the wall of the guild extremely interesting at that moment.

Seeing she wasn't getting her explanation she turned back to Natsu who was waiting patiently. _'Well that's new, this could be interesting.'_ She said to herself as she motioned for Natsu to begin which he did as he charged towards her. Kara just crossed her arms under her bust as she waited for Natsu to approach. Once Natsu was right in front of her he sent a quick kick to her side that was blocked by one of her tails. Seeing as his first attack failed he decided to attack in a barrage of kicks and punches that were blocked every single time by one of Kara's tails. Deciding she had seem enough and she still had to make Naruto loss that bet he placed she decided to end it as she lashed out with her tails, but to her surprise he was able to dodge all of her attacks. _'Huh so he does have that style completely down packed I though he would have only had the offence of the style down.'_ She said to herself as she smiled lightly.

"Alright Natsu no more playing." She stated as she disappeared from view surprising most of the guild members who couldn't follow her speed. For Natsu he was used to faster speeds from training with Naruto so he could follow it easily with his eyes, but the problem was with the weights on he didn't have enough time to lift his leg in order to dodge her sweep as she kicked his legs out from under him causing Natsu to fall to the ground where Kara continued her onslaught with her tails trying to smash him while Natsu rolled on the ground in order to dodge each of her tails until one connected with him smashing him back into the ground where a small crater formed from the pressure.

'_Shit I can't fight Kara-nee. What was I thinking challenging her?'_ Natsu thought to himself as he pushed her tail off him and slowly stood to his feet.

"Hey Natsu why don't you take off your weights?" Naruto questioned from in the crowd as he was generally confused on why Natsu just didn't take off the weights he could probably stand his own for a bit if he did and also if he used THAT he could actually surprise her and damage her. The questioned caused Natsu to widen his eyes as he stared at the black bracelet looking things on his arms and legs.

"I forgot I had these on." He stated more to himself then anyone, but everyone heard him and this caused Naruto to face fault.

Slowly standing back up Naruto rubbed his face as he spoke. "Well just take them off and fight the best you can remember I'm counting on you." Naruto stated as Natsu began taking the weights off.

"What the hell are those little things going to do?" Gray questioned as Natsu then walked over to him with a smile on his face as he handed one of the weights to Gray. As soon as Natsu released the weight the result was instantaneous as Gray rocketed forward and into the ground which caused everyone's eyes to widen while Kara sweat dropped. _'Where have I witness this before.'_ She asked herself while Naruto was having a hard time holding in his laughter. _'Oh my Kami this is just like when Lee first took off his weights.'_ Naruto said while he watched the seen before him.

"What the hell are these things made of?!" Gray yelled as he continued to try and pick up the black bracelet.No one answered him as everyone was waiting for the fight to start again. And it did when Kara appeared behind Natsu sending a kick to his head, but to her surprise he ducked under it and kicked her towards the mid-section that she barely blocked with one of her tails, but the force alone caused her to go skidding back a few yards.

'_Damn my tail stings maybe I should have harden it for that.'_ Kara stated to herself as Natsu got back in his ready position then suddenly took off as he ran circles around her causing dust to kick up blocking her from seeing him. Kara squinted her eyes in an attempt to see through the dust, but was unsuccessful. As soon as the dust began to clear she and the rest of the crowd heard a swirling sound from inside the dust causing one blonde haired ex-shinobi to smirk.

Suddenly once the dust cleared she looked to where she heard the sound coming from just to see a small blur as Natsu appeared behind her with a blue swirling ball in his right hand. **"Chakra Make: Rasengan!" **Natsu yelled as he brought the rasengan to the stuns Kara's back, but was stopped by a loud.

"ENOUGH!" Which had the desired effect as Natsu stopped the blue ball a few centimeters from Kara's back as he let it dispel and everyone looked up to see what looked to be a messenger from the council. "Erza Scarlet, Kara Yoko, and Naruto Uzumaki you three are under arrest from orders of the council!"

"Huh! What are the charges?!" Natsu demanded as he didn't like this one bit.

"Theft of a magic four-wheeler and property damage." The messenger stated as she looked at the scroll she had brought. This just caused Naruto to gain a confused expression.

"Wait then where do I come in on this?" He question as he noticed that the messenger began to sweat a bit.

"The council's orders are law." She stated as she just left this just caused Naruto to shrug, he really didn't mind he got to see U-chan again so that was a plus.

"Okay whatever you say Naruto stated as he walked over to Kara and Erza who were getting in some carriage. Oh hell no that place is hours away by house days if you walk. Placeing his hands on the girls shoulders he smiled towards the messenger. "Well I guess we'll see you there then." Naruto stated with a smile as he and the girls vanished in a flash of yellow startling the messenger as she began to panic thinking they were escaping.

"Calm down he will be there." Makarov stated calmly sitting on one of the random barrels outside the guild. His statement seemed to calm the messenger down a bit. He then looked over to Natsu who to him looked strangely quiet. "You're awfully quiet about this." He stated as Natsu just picked up his bracelets and snapped them back on.

"Naruto's with them he is easily the strongest or second strongest wizard in the Guild with Gildarts in the picture don't know yet. With him there everything should be fine. Plus Erza and Kara are borderline Saint level themselves so they should be just fine." Natsu stated calmly as he walked back into the guild with everyone staring at him in shock. Was that really Natsu? Lisanna just smiled towards her boyfriend as she followed him.

**AND DONE! Well there the 15****th**** chapter of God of Fairies. Also I'm not really sure who the strongest is in Fairy Tail according to the manga, because I don't think it ever out and said it, but if it did could someone tell me who's stronger The Master or Gildarts. I would think Gildarts because he is in his prime compared to the master who is way passed it. But for my story Gildarts will be the stronger one. Also I'm thinking of starting a new fanfic, but I'm completely lose on which idea of mine I should use because I decided this is the last one I'm starting till one of my other ones ends. So go vote in the polls I'm putting on my profile page and tell me which type I should start. Okay well I'm done talking for now remember to review my story, oh and the next story I update will most likely be Naruto: Fate's Feather so look forward to that…PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**YO! I'm back with another Chapter of God of Fairies. I hope you enjoy…PEACE OUT!**

God of Fairies

After Naruto defeats Pain he walks back to Konoha while on the way back he gets taken to Earthland by the Anima where he meets a strange Blonde that trains him to become the God of Fairy Tail. M for violence, Profanity, and sexual content you have been warned. NarutoXHarem

Chapter 16

"Huh...this place is as homely as before." Naruto said sarcastically as Erza giggled, but Kara was strangely quiet for her this of course cause Naruto to frown. "Okay Kara what do I need to do to get you to forgive me?" Naruto questioned as Erza looked at her as well she was over it and kind of understood Naruto's thinking. Kara then turned in his arms and looked at his chest intently for a minute till she spoke.

"Just promise that we will always be together and I'll be fine?" She said as Naruto smiled down towards her she may try to act tough, but she still had a soft heart, he then leaned his head down so it was even with her ear.

"I promise we will be together of the rest of our life." Naruto whispered in her ear as Kara snuggled into the crook of his neck. Erza just watched the scene with a smile on her face till a voice spoke up.

"You guys know that y'all are right outside of the council building?" A voice stated from the doorway. Looking over the three saw it was none other than Ultear standing there with a smirk plastered on her face. "You should really save that stuff for when you're alone."

"Yeah like your one to talk." Naruto whispered to himself as he let go of Kara. "So U-chan do you know why we've been called here?"

"I know why Kara and Erza have been, but only the higher ups in the council know why you were called." She stated as she walked over to Naruto giving him a little peck on the lips. "Also I'm the only one that came down here today everyone else from the council felt this was a trivial matter so they all stayed back."

"That sounds like them." Erza stated as she walked towards the three. "At least when I see him I'll know he's not really here."

"Don't worry Er-chan even if he was here he would get nowhere near you. I promise." Naruto stated as Erza smiled towards him in thanks. "Well we probably should head in we wouldn't want to keep the almighty council waiting now would we."

"No you probably wouldn't, you know how those guys are." Ultear stated as she motioned for the group to follow her into the building. Once they were inside of the building they walked for a good bit till they were stopped by someone none of the four wanted to see right now.

"Oh how very nice to see you again Erza, Naruto, Kara." The man stated as he then looked towards Ultear with questioning eyes. "Why are you here in person Ultear we were told we weren't required to arrive in the flesh?"

"Well I just wanted to come. Is that a problem?" Ultear questioned as she glared towards the blue haired man. _'He's getting worse I don't think I can bring him back at this point. Maybe I should just leave with Naruto-kun and the others this time around, quit the council all together.' _She thought to herself as she resumed her glaring. "What I do with my time is my business."

"I didn't mean anything by my questioned I was just…curious." He stated as he then turned his gaze to Erza who was trying her best to look anywhere, but at him. "Oh Erza how nice to see you again." He stated as he walked towards her only to stop when Naruto stepped in between them. "And you the so called Yōsei no Kami. I've been watching you very closely since the last council meeting." Siegrain stated as he and Naruto glared at one another.

"Really now? Should I feel flattered?" Naruto questioned as Siegrain just smiled towards him and walked to the side in order to past him, but not without whispering under his breath.

"I know your secret…God Slayer." He stated as he passed a stunned and wide eyed Naruto.

Siegrain nodded to himself before he moved in front of Erza and placed a hand under her chin. "Remember don't let anyone else know about 'that'. For both our sakes, I'll see you three beyond those doors, as a Council member." After he said that, the man walked off and disappeared in a second, leaving the four mages to themselves.

When Naruto finally broke out of his shock he turned around to confront him on how he acquired that knowledge only to see that Siegrain was already gone. Seeing the shocked look on his face Erza questioned him on it.

"What's wrong what he say to you?" Erza questioned as Naruto quickly masked his surprise and looked at her with a smile.

"Nothing it's fine. I just can't stand that guy." Naruto stated as Erza nodded her head slowly not really believing that was all.

"Well we better go the council will be seeing you know." Ultear stated as she opened the door to the council room allowing Erza and Kara through, but when Naruto went walk in he was stopped. "Sorry Naru-kun your trail is after this." Ultear stated with a sad look in her eyes as she closed the door leaving Naruto in the hallway alone so he just decided to lean against the wall till the trail was complete then on to his own.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

After everyone saw their friends being arrested and taken away, the normally loud building was silent as they thought about what had just happened. Some were discussing about how it was strange that the Magic Council had placed such crimes on Naruto, Kara, and Erza. The council never seemed to mind the destruction before so why did they decide to act now.

Lucy along with Natsu, Lisanna, Kagura, Rei, Gray, Elfman, Cana, Levy, Jet, Droy and Loki were all sitting round a table, no one saying anything. Mirajane and Happy were at the bar with Mirajane washing glasses slowly and Happy eating on one of his many fish sadly, while Makarov sat on the bar with his arms crossed.

"…This isn't right." Lucy muttered as she rested her head against the table. "We should have done something."

"Even if you wanted to help them Lucy, it would have been a losing battle." Gray said with his own arms crossed, but if you looked closely you could see one of his hands was gripping his arm tightly. "Even Flame brain here knew that." Gray stated gesturing towards Natsu who was sitting awfully quiet.

"But don't they realize that if Kara and Erza didn't act, all those innocent people would have been killed and Lullaby would still be around!" Lucy argued. "And Naruto was nowhere near in the first place so why would he be arrested this isn't right."

"As much as I agree with you, that is not going to matter to them." He said causing everyone to frown as they knew he was right. "If the magic council says you're guilty, then you're guilty. No ifs, ands, or buts about it, so just leave it be Lucy."

"We have destroyed plenty of buildings in the past, why are they making such a big deal out of it now." Elfman muttered with Droy and Jet nodding their heads in agreement.

"There has to be more than what they were telling us." Levy said resting her head against her hand.

"Who knows, but I feel sorry for that Siegrain guy if he decides to mess with Erza while Naruto's there." Cana tried to lighten the mood with a joke. That brought smiles to some faces while others shivered a little.

"Naru-kun won't do anything drastic he knows better. At least I hope." Kagura stated as she whispered the last part to herself. This brought sighs to everyone as they thought about their strongest member.

"I still don't understand why this happened?" Lucy stated as Rei decided to be the one who answered this time.

"Let's put it this way Lucy the council needed someone to take the blame even if it was small otherwise others would think it was okay to break the laws and get away with it. You understand now." Rei stated as she brushed her blond hair out of her face.

"I think so, but I still don't like it." Lucy stated as Rei nodded.

"None of us do."

Back at the council

"Erza Scarlet and Kara Yoko," The chairman said sitting in his seat above the other Magic Council members as both Fairy Tail wizards stood before them. "You both stand before the council accused for the destruction caused during the incident with the dark guild Eisenwald and the demon flute Lullaby." He said making the two wizards narrow their eyes. "These charges include the following; the extensive damages made to Oshibana station, the collapse of the Ryushika Gorge railway bridge and stealing a magic four wheeler…"

At this point Kara had already zoned the council out as she looked around at all of the members in the council. Most of them were just old men and women with the exception of Ultear and Siegrain. Then there were four of them that she couldn't see from them just have a shadow as the actual person. If she had to make a guess she would have to say that those were either the strongest or the most wanted (by dark guilds) members of the council. She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt a hard pinch on her arm.

"Ow!" She said lowly as she looked at the offender who was none other than Erza who was glaring at her for some reason she didn't understand. "What was that for?" She whispered as she noticed that the speaker of the council was still talking about stuff she really didn't care about.

"That was for not paying attention." Erza whispered back while Kara just rolled her eyes.

"We both know this is just a cover so what's the point of taking this seriously?" Kara questioned as she really didn't see a point in all of this.

"Still we have to be respectful, we are representing Fairy Tail." Erza stated while Kara just gave her a blank stare.

"Erza if we were really representing Fairy Tail this place wouldn't be standing at the moment." Kara stated with a blank stare with caused Erza to open and close her mouth for a few seconds trying to think of what to say till she just sighed.

"Yeah your right. Well just try to be respectful." Erza stated as Kara saluted to her.

"Yes Mam." She said in a respectful manner with Erza smiling.

"Good now just put that kind of attitude towards the council." Erza stated with Kara just pouting towards her.

"You're no fun Er-chan." She whispered as she decided to begin listening to the council once again.

"With that being said, while what you both had done saved many lives and stopped Lullaby before it could go out of control. The fact remains that you had caused a lot of destruction and chaos, and therefore must pay for it. Kara Yoko and Erza scarlet, we find you guilty of all your crimes." The councilman stated as Kara just rolled her eyes at this it was so damn annoying. "But the council have decided that since the damages were all paid for we will decided your sentence on a later date you may return to your guild later today." And there went the bang of the gavel as the trail ended. "Make sure to send in Naruto Uzumaki when you leave." The councilman stated as Kara and Erza nodded their heads while walking out of the room.

"Naru-kun the sticks in the mud will see you now." Kara stated as she was elbowed in the side by Erza.

"Okay well I'll see you guys later." Naruto stated as he walked into the room the girls had just exited.

Back at the guild

"I can't take this!" Lucy shouted as she rose from her seat. "We all know they're innocent. We can't just stand by and let them both be unlawfully arrested for crimes they didn't do." Her head turned slightly towards Makarov who was sitting there with his eyes closed then to Natsu who still didn't move.

"Even if we were to leave at this very second, we would not make it there in time," The old man stated causing the blonde to frown. "All we can do is wait and see what happens."

The key user looked down, "But…it's not right…" Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Gray behind her with a serious face.

"Trust me Lucy, we all know what you mean. But there isn't much we can do now." He said as Lucy looked down sadly she knew he was right, but she still felt like they should do something.

"Lucy." She heard her name called as she looked up to see Natsu staring at her with the most serious face she had ever seen the young Dragon Slayer have. "Trust me they will be perfectly fine with Naruto there. I trust him more then I trust anyone else."

His words seem to have worked as Lucy slowly lowered herself to sit back down.

At the Council

"Naruto Uzumaki," The councilman started as Naruto looked at everyone in the room to notice that most seemed tense for some reason. "I would like you to explain what we have on this video." The councilman stated as a screen popped up showing something he was really not expecting.

Screen enter

_"You know you could have helped me." Mira commented in her Satan Soul form as she landed near Naruto who had a large grin on his face._

_"Nope that was great Mira-chan I love watching you fight." Naruto stated with a small almost unnoticeable blush on his face that Mira didn't pick up thankfully or at least he thought._

_"Uh huh pray tell why do you love watching me fight?" Mira questioned with a small smirk as she rubbed herself on Naruto who by now had a bit of pink on his cheeks. __'Why am I so turned on when she's in that form?' __Naruto questioned himself as he decided to change the subject._

_"Well we better get back to the mayor and tell him that we took care of the little pest." Naruto stated as he pulled himself away from a pouting Mira who was hoping he was going to play with her._

_"Don't you mean I took care of them while you just watched?" She stated slightly annoyed as she didn't really have much trouble it's just that it would have been much quicker if Naruto would have helped._

_"Oh don't be like that Mira-chan you needed the workout anyway." Naruto stated as they were nearing the town and walked past the masters meeting place that's when Naruto noticed a large shadow above them as he looked up. "I don't remember then having a giant demon running around a few hours ago." Naruto said as it looked to be falling towards them and Naruto wasn't in the mood for this so he in haled a large breath as he yelled. "Lightning God's Bellow!" As a large beam of black lightning almost the size of the demon hit as it then began to rip to pieces till it was noting, but ashes falling from the sky._

Screen exit

"So would you like to explain what we have seen on this video?" The Councilman questioned as Naruto just looked around at all the council members and noticed that some seemed shocked by the news while the four shadows, Siegrain, and Ultear didn't even seem to flinch, but he could tell that Ultear was looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

Naruto just sighed as he took one last look around the room. "That would be my primary magic." He answered truthfully since there was no point in trying to hide it now.

"I see…" The councilman said to himself as he was quiet for a moment. "I guess your title of Yōsei no Kami fits you pretty well, wouldn't you say?" The Councilman questioned as Naruto just glared towards him.

"Enough with the games tell me why I'm here." Naruto stated in annoyance as he really wasn't in the mood for the man's jokes.

"You do know that God Slayer magic is a dark magic correct and that the user slowly falls into darkness the more he or she uses it." The councilman stated with all jokes aside.

"I know this, but I'm perfectly fine sir." Naruto stated cautiously as he really didn't like where this was going.

"That is of now, you are fine, but we really can't be sure of it in the future." The councilman stated while Naruto cautiously looked around in case they planned anything.

"Yeah and what are you guys planning to do now." Naruto questioned as he continued to shift his eyes side to side.

"There's no need to be alarmed we are simply sending someone to join Fairy Tail with you in order to watch you." The councilman stated as Naruto narrowed his eyes. They were sending someone with him…who? Just as the councilman was about to say the person's name someone else spoke up.

"I'll go! I'll join Fairy Tail and watch him!" Ultear yelled as she jumped down near Naruto. The entire council was silent for a moment and Siegrain was seething.

"Ultear you do know this is a long term mission and if you accept to do this you will be off the council?" The Councilman questioned as Ultear nodded her head in understanding.

"I understand. I am willing to relinquish my power in order to watch him." She stated as Naruto just quietly stayed behind listening to the decision.

"Before we make our decision we would like to know why you want this mission so badly?" The council questioned as Ultear answered immediately.

"Because I feel I am not fit for the council. Ever since I've joined I've felt cooped up and held down. I would like to go on missions again and not be stuck in Era my whole life." She answered as the council thought over her reasons for wanting to do this.

"Okay we shall allow it." The councilman answered as Ultear sighed in relief. "Under one condition. You must give us monthly updates on his mental structure and if you fail to report even once you will be taken off this mission." They stated as Ultear nodded her head in understanding. With that the gavel was slammed again indicating the end of the meeting. With Naruto and Ultear sighing in relief they left the room to see Erza and Kara leaning on the wall waiting for Naruto.

"Hey girls looks like I'll be joining y'all from now on." Ultear stated as she happily skipped over to the two girls who had shocked looks on their faces.

"What why…how?" Erza questioned as Naruto simply walked over to the three and wrapped them in a hug.

"We'll tell you later." Naruto stated as he teleported away leaving a flash of yellow where he stood before.

Fairy Tail Guild hall

The members of the guild were still silent until they noticed a flash of golden in the middle on the Hall. Upon closer inspection they noticed it was the members they were so worried about plus one.

"We're back!" Naruto announced loudly as he let go of the three girls in his grip.

"Welcome back!" The members yelled as they stood up to surround the four.

"I'm never going to get used to that." Erza stated as she tried to balance herself.

"Your one to say that was my first time." Ultear countered as she felt like she was going to hurl.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Kara stated while she felt perfectly fine from the trip.

As the three continued to talk everyone else was staring at Ultear in confusion on why a member of the council were here with them before they could question Ultear spoke up.

"Umm I was wondering if I could join?" She questioned looking straight at the master who widened his eyes slightly.

"Why would a Council member want to join a guild?" Gray questioned as he was the first to come out of the initial shock.

"I'm no longer with the council because I decided to resign and join my Naru-kun's guild." She stated as Naruto could now feel all the glares from the male members of the guild.

"Okay well I only have only question for you…Where would you like your mark?" He questioned as Ultear smiled towards him, but walk towards Mira instead.

"I want it on the center of my back and if you can enlarge it to fit my whole back that would be great. Oh and I want it in purple." She stated as she untied her sash and brought the back of her robe down in order to expose her tan back. Mira nodded her head as she brought the little Fairy Tail stamp to the her back and pushed it down right in the middle she held it there for a few seconds longer than usual as she watched the stamp expand till It covered the majority of her back.

"Alright now you guys know what comes next right?" Naruto questioned as everyone looked jumpy for what he was about to say. "It's time for the welcoming party!" Naruto yelled as he sent a low level wind spell and hit Natsu square in the chest sending him spiraling to the floor and that was all it took as the guild fell into chaos. It wasn't long before chairs, tables, and people were sent flying. After an hour or so of fighting they finally calmed down as Erza and Kara explained what the council had wanted.

"It still kind of hard to believe all that was just for show." Lucy commented to Erza and Kara as they sat around a table, well she was sitting while Kara sat on the table and Erza leaned against it.

"Well that's what happened. Personally I thought the whole thing was a completely waste." Kara replied, drinking from her mug with an annoyed look.

"But it was to help keep order. At least they didn't go through with their punishments." Erza said to Kara.

"Yeah, but I think seeing 'him'were punishment enough." Kara muttered, making Erza sigh a little before she nodded in agreement. Soon everyone in the guild heard Makarov groan as they looked towards him.

"What's Wrong Gramps?" Natsu questioned as Makarov look towards him slightly.

"Nothing…just a little tired." He answered as he looked towards the door. "He's here." Makarov stated as the members of the guild began dropping like flies. The last ones to fall were Natsu, Erza, Kagura, and Mira with only five people still awake those being Makarov, Naruto, Rei, Kara, and Ultear the last two just barely standing.

The guild doors opened and a tall figure walked in and made his way over to the bar where Makarov was. The figure wore a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs mostly covered in bandages. He wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. He had only a black shirt underneath the cloak and pants that went down to his shins but stopped where it met the bandages. On his back were magic staffs that were being held up by a dark green strap.

"Mystogan." Makarov nodded his head in greeting that the cloaked wizard returned. Soon he walked up to the request bored as he began to skim through them.

"Is it really necessary to do this every time?" Naruto questioned leaning on the table with the three girls near him.

"Oh Naruto you were here and it seems there are more people that can withstand my spell then last time." He stated as he looked towards Rei and Ultear. "And to answer your question, I'd like to not bring to much attention to myself." He stated as he grabbed a mission request off the bored. "I'm heading out."

"Wait lift the spell first." Makarov stated as Mystogan nodded his head still walking towards the door.

"5..." Mystogan started counting down. "4…" He walked passed Naruto, Rei, Kara, and Ultear, "3…" Mystogan walked over a few of the sleeping guild members, "2…" The cloaked wizard made his way to the doors and his figure slowly disappeared from view, "1…" As soon as the countdown ended and Mystogan had completely vanished, the spell quickly faded and the others instantly woke up as they felt that familiar sensation they always felt when Mystogan came by.

"This feeling...was it Mystogan, again!"

"That asshole!"

"His sleeping spell is as powerful as ever." Kagura rubbed her eyes. Mirajane rubbed her eyes a little to see she had spilled some beer on the floor.

"Mystogan?" Lucy asked still feeling a bit drowsy from the spell.

"He's one of our S-class mages in Fairy Tail." Elfman answered her as she looked up at him in surprise.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked.

"Yeah...for some reason he hates being seen, so he always puts us to sleep whenever he comes to take a job." Gray explained to her.

"What the? That sounds suspicious...!" Lucy replied.

"That's why only Master, Naruto, and Kara knows what Mystogan even looks like." Gray's eyes drifted to Makarov, who silently sat in his usual spot.

"Well you now need to add Rei-chan and U-chan to that list." Naruto stated from the bar as he slipped on his beer.

"Nope...I know as well." The guild members all made noises in surprise at the new voice that rang throughout the guild. They all looked up to the second floor to see Laxus smirking down at them, with his head phones around his neck

"Laxus!"

"You're here too!?"

"How rare!"

"Who is he?" Lucy asked as Gray sighed and laid his head on the palm of his hand.

"He's Laxus one of the other S-class members." Gray answered making Lucy gasp a little.

Laxus chuckled. "Mystogan is really shy. Don't get too nosy." Laxus told them, a cocky grin on his face. "Weaklings like you all have no right to it anyways."

"Keep talking Laxus-chan even though you can barely last five minutes in a fight against me." Naruto stated as he spun his beer around in the glass. Laxus simply growled at him, but didn't say anything else since he know the other blond was correct.

Sighing to himself now knowing that Laxus ether put his headset back on or left Naruto looked towards the master who had his lowered. "You know I'm going to have to beat some sense into him sooner or later." Naruto stated as Makarov sighed to himself.

"Hopefully it's later then."

**AND DONE! Well tell me what you guys think in the reviews…PEACE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**YO! What's up I'm here again because I really don't have much going on this week. Though I really can't say that for next week. Well I don't have much else to say about this chapter besides enjoy and…PEACE OUT!**

God of Fairies

After Naruto defeats Pain he walks back to Konoha while on the way back he gets taken to Earthland by the Anima where he meets a strange Blonde that trains him to become the God of Fairy Tail. M for violence, Profanity, and sexual content you have been warned. NarutoXHarem

Chapter 17

A few weeks later Fairy Tail Guild Hall

"By the way Mira what's on the second floor?" Lucy questioned as she couldn't help, but notice that no one went up there besides Naruto, Kara, Kagura, and Rei. She had no idea what was up there and apparently only certain members could be up there.

"Oh those are where the S-class request are." She answered as Lucy widened her eyes in shock.

"S-class!?" She yelled out while Mira smacked her head in order to quiet the girl down.

"Don't yell, and yes S-class the only reason myself and Erza never go up there is because we usually just have to wait for Naruto or Kara to drag us along with them. Rei and Kagura have seem to of taken a liking to one another so they usually work together." Mira answered as she washed a glass that was just returned to the bar.

"So I'm guessing that Naruto, Erza, and Kara are on a mission at the moment?" Lucy question as she glanced around the guild to see they were not present. As she was looking around she felt a dark aura surrounding her. Looking for the source she noticed that it was coming from Mira. When she looked closely at her she noticed that her hair was levitating and there was a crack forming on her face and added with that eerie smile it really freaked the girl out.

"Yeah they sure did go on one yesterday. You know the funny thing is that all three of them went on one together and for some reason I wasn't informed. You want to know something, they had the nerve to leave a note on the table telling me that they left already. Then there's Rei, Kagura, and Ultear, they also had the nerve to leave without telling me. Just wait till they get back." Mira stated as she giggled into her hand creepily. Lucy decided that maybe it was time for her to head home since she really wanted to get away from this...Monster.

On her way home she couldn't stop thinking about the chain of command located in Fairy Tail. There was the master then it goes to the S-class mages which were Naruto, Kara, Erza, Mira, Kagura, Ultear, Rei, the big meanie, and Mr. Mysterious. Then there were the mages just a bit lower which were Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, and herself of course.

When she arrived at her apartment she walked inside and noticed that the light was already on for some reason. So with all her wisdom she decided to go and investigate and what she found was not something she was expecting at all. Upon the arrival to her room she saw both Natsu and Happy doing one handed pushups with sweat rolling down their faces. This caused Lucy to blush a bit from the determined look on his face, sometimes Natsu looked so handsome. Wait, wait back to the topic at hand.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" She yelled out in anger as Natsu looked up at her in surprise, but otherwise didn't stop his push-ups.

"Well you see Lisanna-chan kind of kicked us out of the house so she can clean it. Something about always making a mess while she's trying to clean. I don't really understand it, I just think she's having that mood swing that comes once a month." Natsu answered as he switched arms in order to work out the other one.

"Well you see there's just one thing I don't understand and that is WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME TO MY ROOM!" She yelled out as Natsu clamped both hands over his ears in pain from her loud scream.

"Ow, yeah that hurt. Well one reason is because Naruto wasn't home so I just came to the next best place and that would be here. The second reason is because of this." He said as he stood up and flashed a request in the blond girls face. She read it slowly as her eyes widened more and more until the end when her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DO Y-" She started to yell out until Natsu put his hand over her mouth in order to just hear muffled shouts. That's when he lifted the request in order for her to see what was located at the bottom of the request which were one of the golden keys which caused her eyes to widen once again as she smiled smugly under his hand, once Natsu pulled his hand away she declared. "Let's go!"

Next day guild hall

"Oh nooo!" Mira yelled as she walked down the stairs from the second floor. "Master! One of the request on the second floor have gone missing!" She yelled as the master and the rest of the guild looked at her in shock and worry.

"Oh...yesterday I think I saw a cat stealing one." Laxus stated in amusement as he glanced towards Mira. "Hmmm...What did he look like? I think he was blue with wings...yeah that sounds about right."

"Happy?!"

"That means that Lucy and Natsu are also responsible!"

"What are those two thinking?!"

"I had thought Natsu had smartened up a bit with his training."

"He just went ahead and took one of the S-class jobs?!"

"They just broke a principle rule." Laxus stated as he glanced down towards the Master who was sitting with his head lowered in thought. "Hey Gezzer! When they returned that means their expelled...correct?" Laxus stated as Makarov stayed silent. "Well it doesn't matter really because I highly doubt they will returning to us with their pathetic skill level."

"If you knew about this why didn't you attempt to stop it?" Mira questioned hotly as she glared down at a smug Laxus.

"I just thought it was a thieving cat running away with a piece of paper in its mouth." Laxus answered with a smile as Mira's demonic visage began to show as her hair started lifting towards the sky and her scales growing. "I had no idea it was happy. And that Natsu would go on an S-class request along with Lucy." He stated with that smug grin still in place as he placed the cigar in his mouth then looked back towards Mira who was practically in her Satan Soul form. "Oh...that look in your eyes, I haven't seen them for a while. Is this the work of your pathetic boyfriend?" Laxus questioned as Mira just continued to glare at him for a bit till she forced herself to drop her demonic visage and turn away from Laxus before she started something.

"This is terrible news indeed." The Master stated as he looked up towards Mira who was doing her best not to turn and destroy the monster of a man behind her. "Which request was taken?" He questioned as Mira turned towards him with her eyes still darkened.

"The Cursed Garuna Island job." She said with her teeth grinding. This caused Makarov's eyes to widen as he yelled out.

"You mean the Island of Demon!" Makarov yelled out as Mira nodded slowly. "Laxus bring them back this instant." Makarov yelled in a demanding tone while Laxus just looked at him lazily.

"Don't be ridiculous old man...I have other stuff to take care of." He stated as he then laughed lightly. "There's isn't a single Mage that can't take care of his or her own self...right?"

"Fine." The Master stated with a grumble as he looked towards Mira. "Mira-chan you're the only other person here who could force Natsu to come back please go get him." The master pleaded as Mira was about to accept she was interrupted by a loud bang. Everyone looked and noticed it was Gray who had slammed his hands on the table.

"Jii-san..." Gray said slowly as he turned to face the master. "That is an unforgivable insult."

Next day coast town Harujion

"Wow...I haven't been here for a while." Lucy stated as she turned towards Natsu and Happy. "This is where we first met right?" She said with a smile as Natsu just looked at her strangely.

"'Haven't been here for a while' you say...It really hasn't been that long actually." Natsu stated while Happy laughed into his paw.

"Lucy sounds like an old woman." He stated with a small laugh.

Walking ahead Lucy spoke again. "Okay now the first thing we need to do is find a ship to take us there."

"A ship! No, no way that's impossible we are swimming there." Natsu stated in panic as Lucy sweat drop.

"Could you please think about what you just said." She stated as they decided to begin their search for a boat to take them there.

"Garuna Island?! Get out of here there's no way I'm going near that place."

"Not happening I don't even want to hear that name mentioned."

"That island is taboo among sailors."

"There's a curse it's just too fishy."

"I don't know what you guys are thinking, but no sailors will even go near that place. Even pirates stay clear of it."

"Oh man...what to do?" Lucy said tiredly as she slumped down on the sea wall.

"I told you we're swimming." Natsu said as himself and Happy made swimming motions with their arms.

"Found ya." Someone stated as he placed his hands on the twos shoulder causing them to jump when they turned around they noticed it was Gray.

"Gray!?" Lucy yelled in surprise as she tried to calm her her now raging heart from the scare.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu asked angrily as he glared at Gray.

"I'm here under orders from Gramps to bring you two back." Gray stated as he and Natsu glared at one another.

"Damn I was at least hoping to get on sea before he found out." Natsu said to himself as he began pacing the area.

"You know if you two come back with me now you can most likely avoid expulsion." Gray stated as Lucy widen her eyes in fear and Natsu narrowed his own in thought.

"EXPULSION!" Lucy yelled out as Gray nodded his head slowly still staring at Natsu.

"I'm still going on this S-class request...and you can't stop me." Natsu said calmly as he stared at Gray with determination.

"Natsu it's called S-class for a reason...and as much as I hate to admit it neither of us are ready for it." Gray stated as calmly as possible because he knew once Natsu was heated there was almost no cooling him off. "And then what if Erza found out?"

Silence. Complete and utter silence then all hell broke loose.

"If Erza finds out!" Natsu, Lucy, and happy yell in union.

"Help me Gray they kidnapped me and forced me to come along!" Happy yelled in horror as clung to Gray like a life line.

"Whose side are you on?!"

"You treacherous cat!"

"I'll show Erza, Master, and Naruto what I'm made of, with this quest there's no way I'm going back!" Natsu yelled as he butt heads with Gray.

"Master's orders! I'm bringing you back even if I have to use force!" Gray yelled as he backed up a bit while channeling his ice magic in his hands causing them to have icy mist surrounding them. "Don't blame me if you get hurt!"

"You wanna go I'll take you right here!" Natsu yelled out as flames covered his hands. Meanwhile Lucy was panicking as she didn't know what to do in order to keep the two from destroying something again.

"Wait magic...Are you guys Mages." A man asked from his boat as the three looked towards him. "Are you here to stop the curse?" The man questioned with hope.

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled.

"Well yeah I guess we are." Lucy answers awkwardly.

"I won't let you!" Gray yelled angrily.

"Hop in." The man said quickly.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted happily.

"Okay." Lucy said in shock.

"Huh?" Gray mumbled in confusion.

Seeing that Gray was distracted Natsu quickly detached one of his weights, as he throw it and pegged Gray in the side of his head knocking him out instantly.

"Alright time to depart." Natsu stated as he plopped gray into the boat and put his weight ban back on.

"Wait we're taking him with us?" Lucy questioned as she followed behind Natsu and bordered the boat.

"If we don't take him he'll go back to the guild and next will be Erza and that's just scary." Natsu stated as he situated himself in the boat along with Lucy. "Alright on to the S-class Island."

With Naruto, Kara, and Erza

Random forest

Here we find Kara and Erza walking around the forest both equally annoyed as they follow body after body of minor dark guild members. They were on a mission to capture all the members of a newly formed dark guild before they became powerful. So they decided to be safe and go all together, but of course Naruto ran off by himself saying he was going for a 'walk'.

"That man…" Kara said to herself as she walked along in a huff, searching around for her favorite blond.

"I know what you mean." Erza stated as she decided to drop her armor since she had been trying to wear it a lot less lately and it also seemed there was no point in it seeing as everyone they were here to capture seemed knocked out.

Finally they walked into a completely destroyed field with about fifty bodies and the one man the two mages were looking for. But the thing was he was staring at the ground with a blood thirsty smile on his face as black lightning flickering around him.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Erza questions quietly as the two girls approach him slowly. Upon hearing her voice Naruto turned towards them with crazed eyes and that bloodthirsty smile that instantly dropped along with the lightning when he spotted the two. He blinked a few times as he looked around the field to see many badly damaged body's laying around, but he sighed in relief once he noticed they were still alive. _'Shit I lost control again. I have to learn to control this.'_ Naruto thought to himself as glanced down towards his hand that had black lines going down it and it was disappearing quickly. Then remembering Erza's question he smiled towards the in order to reply.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto answered as he slowly walks towards them till he collapsed from exhaustion. Quickly the two rushed towards him in panic.

"Kara what's going on I've never seen Naruto-kun collapse before." Erza stated in panic as she placed Naruto's head in her lap.

"I don't know Er-chan." Kara answered truthfully as she gazed at Naruto in worry. _'The only time he ever collapsed was after he was training in my power for too long when I was sealed in him. What could cause him to collapse from only twenty minutes being away from us?' _Kara questioned in thought as she continued to stare at Naruto in worry then decided to act. "Erza go tell the rune knights that we finished the request then meet me at the edge of town we're bringing Naruto home today."

With Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray

"I wanna die." Natsu stated as he leaned over the edge of the boat feeling horrible.

"For some reason I'm getting this creeping feeling of Anxiety." Lucy stated as she continued to shake a bit from the sheer fact that the surrounding areas looked terrifying.

"You drag me along and now you're saying something like that. If you were scared you should have help me drag the hot head back to the guild." Gray stated as he tried to break out of his binding, but to no avail so he decided to save his energy for now as he looked up at the man controlling the boat. "Hey old man why did you let us in this boat to begin with?" He questioned while in the back of his mind he said sarcastically _'Thanks for stopping me from being kidnapped'_

"My name is Bobo I used to live on that Island…" The man stated as Lucy was stunned the man was from the cursed Island while Gray had other things on his mind that he picked up from the sentence. _'That is…a weird name.'_ Gray thought as Lucy made her thoughts known.

"Huh?" She said dumbly as the man answered her.

"But I escaped from the cursed Island." The man said as Happy became more curious in this curse business.

"What kind of curse is it?" Happy questioned from the front of the boat.

"Misfortune will befall upon you if you go to that Island." The man said as all the ocupants of the boat were listen closly at this point even Natsu who was trying his best to ignore his motion sickness." Can you guys really get rid of this curse?" The questioned as he throw the fabric covering his arm back showing a demonic looking arm. "The Demonic Curse." He stated as the four looked at the arm in shock.

"Sir…that arm…" Gray attempted to say shakily.

"The curse…you mean…um" Lucy stumbled over her words.

"There it is." The man stated as he cut off the twos questioned. Which caused them to turn and look in the direction the man was gesturing to. "Garuna Island."

Looking at the Island in shock Lucy decided to get some more answers. "Hey…Sir…" Lucy started, but did not finish as she noticed the man was no longer there in the boat with them. "Huh…Where is he?"

"Did he fall?" Gray panicked as Happy decided to go search as he dived into the ocean. He came up a few minutes later with a panicked look on his face.

"He's not here!" Happy yelled as he made his way back to the boat.

"What's going on?!" Lucy yelled out in confusion as Natsu sat up in order to attempt to sniff the man out. He sniffed a few times as he looked towards the sky and narrowed his eyes. He wasn't able to search for long till he heard loud splashes of water coming from behind them when he looked he noticed a huge wave of water coming their way.

"Tidal wave!" He yelled as all the other occupants look as well only to widen their eyes in horror as the large wall of water descended upon them and silence as the sea settled again.

Natsu was the first to awaken as he slowly stood to his feet to see that everyone seemed alright and in one piece. The other thing he noticed was that they seemed to be on a beach. Then he looked towards the sky and narrowed his eyes in thought. _'I could have sworn his scent was coming from the sky before that wave hit us, but now I can't smell him at all. It's like the wave destroyed all connections to the man.' _He was broken from his thoughts when he heard Lucy.

"Is everyone okay?" She questioned in worry as she stood up and attempted to dust herself off, but couldn't because she was wet and the sand was sticking to her.

"Yeah it seems we all are." He said as he glanced towards Gray who was just lying on the ground with his eye fully open in thought.

"I guess yesterday's tidal wave washed us ashore." Lucy stated to herself, but everyone clearly heard her. "But what was that anyway? That arm…that demonic curse? And the old man disappeared on us."

"Don't worry about it now let's go find this village." Natsu stated as Happy joined Natsu in walking away.

"Shouldn't we be more concerned about it considering it's our job?" Lucy questioned as Natsu looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"Lucy don't worry about it, shit happens now get over it. It was probably nothing, so we should go find this village and see what they know." Natsu stated as Lucy just followed and nodded her head in shock from hearing Natsu's serious voice again for the second time.

"Wait." Gray said as he began to stand up with a determined face.

"What? We're already here, we came this far already; there's no point in trying to stop us anymore." Natsu stated as Gray just shook his head negatively.

"No." He said as he moved his hair out of his eyes then looked back to them. "I'm coming with you guys." Gray stated in determination as the others just looked at him in shock. "It'd irritate me if you guys get to the second floor first." He stated with a smile towards them. "And if you guys get expelled, then that'd be boring." He finished as Natsu, Lucy, and Happy smiled at that. "Let's go!"

Omake: I'm Rei...No wait I'm Rai!

Century later

Morning on Rei's mountain

Here Rei was laying in her bed along with Naruto, Kara, Ultear, Kagura, Mira, and Erza (Which is due to them being Naruto's mates so they are immortal) when suddenly she was engulfed in a blinding light which caused the other occupants to awaken from the sheer whiteness. Once the light cleared all of them noticed a blond man lying there instead. Naruto was the first to come out of his shock as he looked towards Kara

"Is that who I think it is?" He questioned as Kara just nodded her head still completely mind blown.

"Who's that?" Kagura questioned as the other girls were wondering as well.

"Well that would be Rei in her male form which is Rai." Naruto answered just as he noticed Rai began waking up.

"Hmm that was a good sleep." Rai stated as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Then he proceeded to look around the room in order to see where he was. When his eyes landed on Naruto and the girls in the large bed with himself he just froze as memories of the last one hundred years past through his mind and one terribly clear memory of last night. Once the memories were finished he then did the only thing he could think of and began yelling with a pale face.

"Oh My Kami! What has my female side been doing with my best friend!" He yelled as he began pacing around the room with his face going from disgust to horror then lastly anger as he turned to Naruto. "This is your fault you took advantage of my female self!" He yelled out as he glared towards Naruto. "Then you proceeded to steal my innocence! How cruel!" He yelled as he fell to his knees crying. Seconds later he realized what he was doing and stood up in horror. "What the hell I'm still having mood swings, but my traits usually change instantly why do I still have all these emotions!" He yelled to himself as he paced the room for a bit then he paused as he thought of something to get rid of his feminine personality. "I'm going outside find an animal to kill and eat it raw. Because that's what men do!" He yelled in conviction as he ran out of the room in order to start his search.

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Kara questioned as she looked towards Naruto to see him just staring at the place Rai was a moment ago.

"YOU FUCKING BEAR YOU BROKE MY NAIL! I JUST POLISHED IT LAST NIGHT...WAIT NO I MEAN I'LL KILL YOU AND DEVOURER YOUR FLESH LIKE A MAN!" Rai yelled as Naruto decided he would answer Kara's question.

"No, no he won't." Naruto answered as he just laid back down in order to go back to sleep. Soon the other girls laid down as well in order to sleep as well.

**AND DONE! Well there's that tell me what you think of it. And also tell me what you guys thought of the Omake because that was my first one and I'd really like you guys opinion…PEACE!**


End file.
